Le piège
by Hissha
Summary: Un étrange complot se trame au sein de Poudlard mettant Harry Potter en danger. Qui est donc la personne qui peuple les rêves du Survivant ? Et quel est le vrai visage du nouveau professeur ?.... Chapitre 13 FINI
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Le piège

**Auteur :** Akiko

**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell

**Couple : **Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Akiko.

**Avertissements**: Ceci est un slash... pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est cela, c'est une histoire qui traite de relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, mieux vaut que vous la lisiez pas. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, entamons l'histoire.

* * *

**Le piège**

_**Par Akiko**_

**Prologue**

S'il l'on devait attribuer à la mort un état ou un lieu, l'endroit où il se trouvait était le plus approprié.

Pour commencer, dans ce lieu il y faisait froid. Un froid terrible qui pénétrait jusque dans les os de telle manière qu'il était impossible de conserver toute chaleur corporelle. Toutefois ce n'était pas le froid qui le tuerait... et il était étonné de voir que la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses poumons à chaque fois qu'il expirait de l'air était devenu un combat quotidien pour rester en vie.

Si le froid n'était pas suffisant, il sentait aussi une humidité lourde.

L'air était chargé d'humidité, mais il ne pouvait pas en connaître la provenance... ce pourrait être causé par le liquide qu'on entendait courir derrière le mur auquel son corps était attaché ou bien par les déchets humains que cette cellule contenait et qu'il avait vu pendant les quelques fois ou il avait pu réunir assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux.

Ou peut-être que ça pouvait aussi être en raison de la sueur de son corps. Sueur qui était également accompagné par la sensation sèche de sa bouche et qui se prolongait jusque dans sa gorge.

Et le sang...

L'odeur du sang le frappait à chaque fois qu'il reprenait conscience comme s'il s'agissait d'un rappel de sa situation précaire. Sang qu'il avait pu voir se mélanger avec les masses corporelles réduites en lambeaux de corps putréfiés qui jonchaient le sol et qui étaient accompagné de mouches. Preuve macabre du manque d'impartialité de ces hommes.

Et ce qui était certain c'est qu'il n'était pas un de ces hommes. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Toutefois son épuisement physique et émotionnel était tel qu'il ne pouvait pas penser de manière froide et calculée comme il le faisait toujours. Était-il seulement conscient de la douleur et la passivité de son corps.

Sa réalité était réduite aux dispositifs qui le retenait prisonnier, enchaîné au mur par ses poignets et dont le métal de ses menottes meurtrissait sa peau de telle manière qu'ils étaient humides de sang.

Il était conscient aussi de la douleur que la faim et la soif provoquaient en lui.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore mort ?

Parce qu'il devait servir son maître. Parce qu'il devait servir d'exemple car en le voyant dans cet état, personne n'oserait trahir le Lord Noir.

Toutefois ce n'était pas comme il se l'était imaginé... Pas comme il l'avait vu auparavant.

Généralement ceux qui étaient reconnu comme des traîtres étaient soumis à une interminable succession de sorts dont l'auteur principal était Lord Voldemort. Une succession de sort, qui pour certain, s'avérait horrible et douloureux à tous ceux qui les subissaient ; Afin de leur montrer que quel que soit la décision de ses fidèles, aucun de ces traitements ne sera au-dessous de sa légendaire cruauté.

Et ce qui était certain c'est qu'il n'y avait personne là... personne en vie, du moins.

Donc... a qui servait-il d'exemple ?

Ses tortures pouvaient paraître vivables comparées à celles où il avait pris part, et qui étaient à la limite de la mort... Et chaque cellule lui rappelait qu'il était vivant dans un corps maltraité.

Dans cette situation, sans que personne ne sache où il se trouvait... (et de toutes manières ils ne pouvaient pas le sauver)... le mieux était qu'ils le tuent.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le plan.

Ce serait probablement une bonne idée d'essayer de découvrir la nature et le but de ce plan, mais son actuelle situation ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'options de mouvement.

Et de toutes manières, l'objectif était clair :

... Mettre un terme la menace appelée Harry Potter...

À suivre...

* * *

**Et voilà la nouvelle traduction qui succède à _Sleeping Blonde Beauty_... Comme vous le voyez avec ce prologue, cette fic sera beaucoup plus sombre, et j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Shali Maxwell**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Le piège

**Auteur :** Akiko

**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell

**Couple : **Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Akiko.

**Avertissements : **Ceci est un slash... pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est cela, c'est une histoire qui traite de relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, mieux vaut que vous la lisiez pas. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, entamons l'histoire.

Merci pour vos reviews à _**Agatha Brume**_ ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** et **_onarluca._**

**Le piège**

**Chapitre un : Le chemin vers Harry**

« - Albus ça ne me paraît pas être une bonne idée. » Dit McGonagall avec un ton préoccupé sans cesser de surveiller la troisième personne qui restait silencieuse. « On avait prétexté à tous les professeurs une réunion urgente et que ce garçon en était l'objet, pour leur annoncer d'une certaine manière. »

« - Informer la disparition de l'un de nos professeurs causerait beaucoup de trouble. » Albus Dumbledore avait les mains entrelacées sous son menton et les yeux posés sur le garçon en question. « Les références de Madame Maxime le favorisent. » Dit-il sans le quitter des yeux.

« - Oui. » Dit-il simplement.

Minerva regarda le garçon et s'abstint de commentaire. En réalité cela lui paraissait inadéquat de remplacer un professeur par quelqu'un de tellement jeune.

« - Diplômé avec les honneurs. » Énuméra Albus, pour convaincre sa sous-directrice. « Expert en la matière et assistant du professeur de potions à Beauxbatons. »

« - Oui. » répéta le garçon sans perdre sa sérénité. « Si j'ai compris, je remplacerai seulement votre professeur jusqu'à ce que vous résolviez la situation. »

« - Précisément. » dit McGonagall avec un geste grave et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. « Vous trouverez ici ses horaires, Monsieur Streng. »

_**/8888888888888888888/**_

C'était un endroit sale et humide. Un lieu horrible où il n'aimerait pas être.

Il ne lui était pas possible de percevoir d'odeur, mais il était sûr que l'air serait nauséabond puisque dans un des coins il avait pu voir du sang avec... un peu plus.

Harry avança vers une des grilles et étira la main pour toucher le fer rouillé. Bien que cela ne soit pas une image qui pourrait dire si c'était réel, il put sentir l'humidité du sang frais ainsi que des grumeaux de sang déjà sec. La grille s'ouvrit avec un grincement qui aurait attiré l'attention s'il y aurait quelqu'un à proximité, mais curieusement, il n'y avait personne.

Harry se couvrit le nez afin qu'il ne perçoive pas les odeurs et parcourut le lieu de ses yeux.

Horrible.

L'endroit était vraiment horrible.

Il pouvait voir un peu plus que du sang séché.

Il y avait quelqu'un là. Il était attaché avec des chaînes à la paroi et à son état, il pouvait dire qu'elle ou il n'était pas bien.

Mais... qui ?

Harry s'approcha discrètement en sentant les battements accélérés de son cœur.

Peur.

Cela devait être de la peur.

Quand il fut suffisamment près, il put voir des cheveux noirs et désordonnés et des haillons de vêtement qui laisser voir une peau pâle au niveau de l'abdomen, des bras et une partie des hanches.

Un homme, reconnut Harry. Un homme adulte et mince. Ses poignets étaient serrés avec force et avaient commencé à saigner.

Mais... qui était-ce ?

Harry étira une main vers les cheveux... Longs, sales... noirs...

« - Harry ? »

L'image a commencé à se brouiller.

Non.

**_"Ne me réveillait pas"_** pensa-t-il désespérément en empêtrant ses doigts avec les cheveux noirs.

« - Harry ! »

Non !

Seulement un peu plus. Il devait seulement lever un peu plus les cheveux pour connaître l'identité de l'homme.

« - Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry fut réveillé de manière si brutale qu'il se sentit perdre l'équilibre et tomber irrémédiablement sur le sol. Il regarda alors autour de lui, remarquant qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de classe de Métamorphose. Un endroit où il n'aurait pas du dormir.

Le garçon regarda Hermione, qui paraissait peinée de ne pas avoir pu le réveiller avant que le professeur McGonagall ne le surprenne. Ron était de l'autre côté avec une expression pas aussi peinée, au contraire, il se retenait difficilement de rire, chose que Harry n'appréciait absolument pas.

Harry se releva et se rassit sur sa chaise et regarda son professeur, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais à ce même moment la sonnerie retentit, interrompant sa classe.

« - Cinq points en moins. » A-t-elle murmuré avec assez de clarté et leur désigna la sortie d'un geste grave. « Sortez si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard à votre prochain cours, nous continuerons la leçon au prochain cours. ».

Harry saisit ses affaires et sortit avec ses amis.

« - Arriver en retard à notre prochain cours ? » Demanda Ron contrarié. « Ne me dites pas que Snape est déjà de retour ? »

« - J'imagine qu'elle ne l'aurait pas dit sinon. » Fit Hermione avant de se replonger dans la lecture d'un parchemin. « Il faut absolument que je revoie mes recherches des potions anti-poisons avant de les rendre. »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait oublié complètement ce travail et à juger par le cri de stupeur qu'émit son ami, il n'était pas le seul.

« - Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas fait, Ron. » S'exclama la jeune fille de manière méfiante.

« - Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il s'absente pour deux semaines. » Grogna le garçon. « - Il nous a habitué à rendre les devoirs sans délais, alors de ce fait, j'ai oublié cette absurde recherche. »

Le professeur Snape avait annoncé son absence lors de son dernier jour, il y a deux semaines alors qu'il se régalait de la vue des élèves tentant de réussir une potion congelante. C'était aussi ce jour-là qu'il avait laissé ce travail qui, il leur avait assuré, serait corrigé très méticuleusement.

« - Cette recherche absurde, comme tu l'appelle… » Hermione le regarda avec les sourcils froncés. « …pourrait un jour te sauver la vie. »

« - Ce qui me sauverait la vie, c'est que Snape ait oublié qu'il nous avait donné ce travail. » Fit le roux d'un air assuré « En tout cas, Hermione, pourrais-tu... ? »

« - Non pas question. » Interrompit la fille. « C'est ta faute si tu n'as pas fais la recherche bien que tu avais deux semaines devant toi. »

Harry pensa que cela valait également pour lui et soupira.

« - Je haïs ce cours. » Murmura-t-il en entraînant les pieds.

« - Ta haine est partagée. » Le soutenu Ron avec un ton de voix assez résigné. « Sûrement qu'il nous enlèvera de nombreux points chacun pour ne pas faire ce travail. »

« - Quoi ? » Hermione avait ignoré les plaintes de ses amis, mais elle regarda Harry avec quelque chose qui pourrait bien être interprété comme un reproche. « Harry, toi non plus tu n'as pas fais la recherche ? »

« - Trop d'entraînements. » S'excusa le garçon en attendant l'appui de Ron.

« - Cette année nous devons gagner la coupe pour notre maison. »

« - Une coupe ne servira pas à te sauver de Snape. » Dit la fille.

« - C'est plus important que Snape ! » S'exclama Ron scandalisé. « De toute façon tout est plus important que lui. »

« - Vous aurez bien mérité la punition. » Déclara Hermione avec un sourcil levé et en pénétrant dans les cachots.

« - Qu'importe ! » Fit Ron d'un défiant. « Tant que je la ferais avec Harry. »

Mais Harry ne croyait pas qu'ils seraient punis ensemble. Et quand il pénétra dans la classe froide quelque chose lui dit qu'ils ne seraient pas punis.

Snape n'était pas là.

Il était encore tôt, mais tous les élèves de Serpentard étaient déjà à leur place, sûrement pour attendre leur professeur préféré. Toutefois leurs expressions montraient clairement leurs mécontentements.

Ce n'était pas Snape qui écrivait des notes sur le bureau noir. Il s'agissait d'un homme assez jeune dont la robe bleue marine paraissait offenser gravement l'atmosphère sinistre des cachots. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés à une queue de cheval basse, qui faisait penser à Harry à une coiffure quelque peu aristocratique, et quelques mèches retombaient de manière... élégante, peut-être ?

Bien que sa peau ressemblait à celle du professeur de potions. À Harry elle parut terriblement pâle. Les traits, par contre étaient ridiculement jolis et féminins, bien qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

L'homme regarda son horloge et se retourna et regarda tous les étudiants.

« - Ernst Streng. » Dit-il avec une voix claire et énergique tandis qu'il commençait à marcher entre les rangées. « Professeur Streng pour vous. » Clarifia-t-il au moment où il prit une revue à une fille de Serpentard et la faisait léviter jusqu'à la corbeille qui se trouvait à côté de son bureau. « Tant que le professeur Snape ne reprendra pas ses cours, vous devrez m'obéir. » Continua-t-il et vit l'arrogant geste de Malfoy. « Tous... » Précisa-t-il. « Mon seul devoir est de vous apprendre des potions... Je déciderai si elles sont bien faites... Et vous vous doutez que je vérifierais jusqu'au détail le plus minime... Il y a-t-il quelque chose qui paraît amusant, Mademoiselle Brown ? »

Lavender rougit et nia rapidement.

« - Bien. » l'homme retourna à son bureau. « J'ai compris que le professeur Snape vous avez laissé une recherche avant de s'absenter... Nous commencerons donc par cela… »

Chaque mot dit par Hermione se répercuta dans l'esprit de Harry juste au moment où il dut rendre son devoir. En arrivant devant le bureau de son professeur, il leva le regard et remarqua une étrange lueur dans les yeux clairs de son nouveau professeur, mais n'y tint pas compte.

Il suffit la phrase "je n'ai pas ma recherche" pour que l'homme d'un geste négatif le renvoi à sa place avec des points en moins et le fait que Ron fasse la même chose n'améliora pas son humeur.

À tous les deux, cela leur valu des heures de retenus durant leur temps libre.

« - Nous ne pouvons pas manquer les entraînements ! » S'exclama Ron une fois qu'ils furent hors de la salle de classe.

« - Mais tu ne les aurais pas manqué si tu avais fait ta recherche. » Indiqua Hermione. « Je ne compte même plus les fois où j'ai insisté pour que ce travail soit terminé. »

« - Harry ne l'a pas fait non plus ! » S'écria Ron.

« - Au moins Harry a eu la décence de paraître intéressé. » Insista-t-elle.

« - Ce n'est pas une raison pour te disputer avec moi. » Dit le roux « - N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

« - Harry ? » Appela à nouveau Ron.

« - Harry, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Hermione en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Le garçon regarda ses amis et se dépêcha de hocher la tête affirmativement.

Leur mentionner qu'il venait de se rappeler le rêve étrange qu'il avait eut pendant le cours de Métamorphose ne lui parut pas une bonne idée et il leur sourit à tous les deux.

« - Je crois que si nous faisons cette recherche nous pourrons nous libérer pour les entraînements, Ron. Hermione n'a pas mit plus de deux après-midi à le faire. »

Ron fit une grimace à son ami.

« - Mais il s'agissait de Hermione. » Lui rappela-t-il comme si la fille n'était pas présente.

« - Ce devrait être plus facile. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« - Pour un peu tu me fais passer pour quelqu'un de ridicule, merci Harry. » Ironisa la fille.

« - Dans un sens. » Intervint Ron avant que Harry s'excuse. « Nous n'aurons pas à réviser dans tous les livres pour trouver toutes les variantes de chaque antipoison, donc nous pourrons présenter ce travail en un temps raisonnable. »

« - On ne fait pas de travaux en moins de quinze minutes, Ron. » Dit-elle avec un ton mécontent.

« - Nous le ferons ! » Répondit-il d'un air encourageant et reprit sa marche.

_**/888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Harry Potter.

Il ne s'agissait pas de l'enfant aussi spécial académiquement qu'il s'était attendu à voir. De ce fait il était assez... normal.

Et aurait aimé le suivre pour l'observer pour en avoir la certitude, car une personne qui avait fait face à Lord Voldemort et qui était encore en vie devait être considérée comme spéciale.

Donc... Qu'est-ce que Harry Potter avait de spécial ?

L'homme appuya son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda autour de lui. À son avis c'était horrible. Des livres et étagères dans un coin. Des fioles ici et là. Tout cela était… Froid.

Ernst senti un étau dans son cœur en étant conscient de ce froid horrible et fronça les sourcils en comprenant que ce n'était pas un bon signe. Alors qu'il se demandait quel genre d'homme pouvait se sentir à l'aise dans cette atmosphère, il entendit des coups frappés à la porte.

Il était là.

« - Entrez. »

Harry entra avec des pas lisses et silencieux... comme quelqu'un habitué à s'échapper à de hautes heures de la nuit... Oh, mais ce n'était pas le cas... bien qu'Ernst se fit la note mentale de patrouiller dans les couloirs les nuits.

« - Vous ne voulez pas de problèmes avec moi, Monsieur Potter. » Commença-t-il en se levant avec soin. Le garçon était confu... peu intéressé par ce qu'il disait, peut-être... Mais il ne l'en blâma pas, Ernst se doutait qu'il aurait de nombreux problèmes avec l'autorité en étant tellement jeune et professeur à la fois.

« - Écoutez, en ce qui concerne la recherche. » Fit Harry. « - Mon ami Ron et moi, nous travaillons déjà pour vous le rendre pour le prochain cours. »

Oh, Ron... Le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Ernst sourit de manière charmeuse en envahissant l'espace personnel du garçon et avec une main il lui leva le menton.

« - Je suis sûr que tous les deux vous retiendrez la leçon... » Susurra-t-il avec douceur en surveillant chaque caractéristique des traits de l'élève qui bientôt cesseraient de paraître infantiles. « - Mais ce n'est pas suffisant... Je crains que je ne puisse pas lever la punition. »

« - Mais l'entraînement est très important ! »

Entraînement ?

Une fois que la punition sera levée, il devrait également le surveillait là-bas, sur le terrain.

... A moins que...

Ernst retira la main et se recula de quelques pas jusqu'à appuyer les hanches contre le bord du bureau.

« - Je pourrais examiner la proposition de lever la punition... »

Harry regarda son professeur d'un air étonné. Cela ne se serait pas produit avec Snape même s'il s'agissait d'un sport.

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Oui, Monsieur Potter. Comme vous le savez, je viens d'arriver dans cette école et je ne connais pas les lieux... Donc vous deviendrez mon guide... »

« - Et pour Ron ? »

« - Je lève la punition de Weasley. » Déclara-t-il avec légèreté. « Je dois choisir entre ce qui est pratique, et ce qui ne l'est pas. »

« - Ron n'est-il pas assez pratique pour vous guider ? » Demanda Harry. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'accepterais ? »

« - Vous accepterez si vous voulez que votre ami gagne suffisamment de confiance en lui durant les entraînements pour le match contre Serpentard... Et je dois ajouter que l'équipe de ma maison est très confiante. »

Harry grimaça. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas mieux que Snape, bien qu'il soit d'accord sur le fait que Ron avait besoin de prendre confiance en lui pour pouvoir jouer suffisamment bien, et il ne pouvait le faire que durant les entraînements, et non en visitant le château.

« - Bien. »

Le professeur sourit.

« - Parfait... Je vous ferais savoir les horaires de ce compromis. »

Harry sortit en lui faisant un geste affirmatif.

Bien. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le jeune garçon.

Les yeux couleur café restèrent fixés sur la porte par laquelle le jeune venait de sortir et un sourire tordu se dessina sur les lèvres minces.

« - Quel est le chemin pour arriver jusqu'à Harry Potter ? »

**_"Il ne s'agit déjà plus d'un enfant... C'est un adolescent maintenant... " _**Fit une voix ténébreuse qui se répéta en écho dans les cachots.

« - Les adolescents sont intéressants. » Compléta le professeur en se tournant pour regarder dans un cristal opaque. « - Parce qu'ils croient en l'amour. »

_**"Tu peux le lui faire croire... "**_

« - Tous les deux nous pourrons le lui faire croire… » Fit-il en détachant ses cheveux. « -... et il est assez naïf pour que nous y arrivions. »

À suivre…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Le piège

**Auteur :** Akiko

**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell

**Couple : **Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Akiko.

**Avertissements : **Ceci est un slash... pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est cela, c'est une histoire qui traite de relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, mieux vaut que vous le lisiez pas. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, entamons l'histoire.

**Le piège**

**Chapitre deux : Des lèvres d'une saveur amère.**

Froid.

Le lieu était froid.

Il ne pouvait pas définir de manière précise le lieu par où filtrait le froid, mais il pouvait le sentir dans chaque molécule de son corps de manière presque pénible. Et il ne pouvait pas dire s'il s'agissait du vent puisqu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette atmosphère qui le faisait douter.

Et il arrivait à tout percevoir.

C'était la première chose qui le fit s'arrêter brusquement et le son de ses pas cessèrent de résonner sur les parois de pierre remplis d'humidité.

Était-ce normal qu'il sente le froid même dans ses rêves ?

Ses yeux verts parcoururent le couloir qu'il avait choisi de prendre et vit les effets que l'humidité et le temps avaient faits sur les murs. Les pierres étaient encore en bon état, mais une légère végétation poussait dessus qui, malgré l'humidité constante, paraissait être sur le point de sécher.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Était-ce du sang qu'il y avait là ?

Harry tendit une main vers la traînée gluante qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

Il fut surpris de sentir la texture du liquide et de nouveau il se demanda si c'était normal qu'il fasse cet étrange rêve.

Bon, s'il s'agissait d'un rêve c'était le moment de se réveiller. Il savait ce qu'il y avait un peu plus loin dans le couloir, mais il ne voulait pas le voir... Il ne se sentait pas prêt à le faire.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Y avait-il une certaine façon de "sortir" de là ?

_**"Harry..."**_

Une voix.

Le garçon se retourna pour observer le chemin qu'il venait de parcourir et fronça les sourcils.

C'était normal qu'une simple voix inconnue cause un frisson glacé dans son dos ?

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

_**"Si prompte à m'oublier" **_

Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ?

Qui ?

Harry sursauta en sentant une brise légèrement violente qui faisait se soulever un peu de poussière et quelques déchets du sol. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe et croisa les bras devant lui comme s'il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque. Mais ce n'était pas ça.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait dans le lieu de son premier rêve.

... Et l'homme était là...

L'homme habillé de noir... Encore attaché aux parois sales avec des restes humains à ses pieds.

**_"C'est la nuit, Harry... Tu peux le voir maintenant... "_** dit la voix avec ton sifflant.

Harry comprit.

Personne n'était là pour le réveiller. Et la vérité était que cela ne lui paraissait pas être une bonne chose.

Il voulait se réveiller...

... toutefois...

Harry s'approcha à pas lisses et silencieux.

**_... il a trahi le cercle obscur..._** (En français dans le texte)

« - Quoi ? » Demanda Harry et il leva une main. De nouveau, il sentit chaque fibre des cheveux entre ses doigts et sentit une texture humide sur son front... serait-ce de la fièvre ?...

**_-Son corps n'a pas valeur, mais son âme me mènera vers toí, Harry._** (En français dans le texte)

Quoi ?

Mais qui était cette personne attachée à ce mur ?

La main de Harry se posa sur la joue et il put sentir la froideur de la peau... Les pommettes étaient marquées par les coups... mais...

... la peau était tellement lisse...

Harry courba le dos pour approcher son visage de celui de cette personne et commença à lever les mèches de cheveux. Pour une certaine raison étrange, il sentit une émotion dans sa poitrine qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer.

_**"Est-ce ce que tu veux, Harry ?**_

Vouloir ?

Mais il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

Harry approcha l'autre main et la posa sur le menton de l'homme et commença à lever lentement. Tout d'abord, il vit un peu plus de peau pâle et les cheveux s'écartèrent pour laisser voir des lèvres fines et desséchées, quand un pénible gémissement lui fit retirer les deux mains du visage et s'éloigner de quelques pas.

L'action aurait pu s'avérer absolument amusante jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de rire résonna, audible jusqu'à lui par l'écho des parois.

Un éclat de rire ténébreux.

Mais le rire se tut et quelque chose cependant le mit en colère.

"C'est un rêve" se répéta-t-il mentalement. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur cette personne et il sentit un coup violent au niveau son cœur.

Il le connaissait !

Il était sûr qu'il le connaissait, bien qu'il ne puisse pas précisément définir de qui il s'agissait.

La pâleur de sa peau, ses cheveux noirs désordonnés (maintenant), les tissus qui couvraient son corps et les lèvres bien qu'elles soient desséchées.

« - Professeur ? »

_**/888888888888888888888/**_

Il y avait quelque chose qui en définitive ne le satisfaisait pas chez ce nouveau professeur. Il s'agissait de ce subtil charme qu'il irradiait mais aussi de ce léger accent français dont tous ses compagnons parlaient.

Il y avait quelque chose... quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec ce garçon au joli visage.

Quelque chose... d'obscure ?

Draco plissa le nez devant cette pensée et se rappela alors les ridicules rumeurs de Blaise. Depuis que le professeur était arrivé, il y avait de nombreuses rumeurs à son sujet, mais à son avis celles les plus ridicules venaient de Blaise, qui avait craqué pour ce jeune qu'il qualifiait de professeur à l'aspect ridiculement "fragile" et au " corps parfait".

Et la vérité était que pour Draco, c'était seulement un jeune homme avec beaucoup de chance, après tout il occupait la place de Severus Snape, chose qui ne lui paraissait pas possible en prenant en considération les différentes personnalités que les deux hommes avaient, bien que le professeur Streng montre un caractère quelque peu semblable.

Cela ne le satisfaisait pas. Les similitudes.

Draco s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et fit une mine de dégoût en voyant Potter assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de quidditch.

En parlant de choses bizarres, Potter était lui-même... étrange.

Malédiction, si les choses continuaient ainsi, il finirait par penser qu'il s'agissait d'un virus qui n'avait pas été détectée du tout.

Bien que...

Draco recula de quelques pas jusqu'à arriver derrière un pilier... juste celui qui le cachait de la vue de Potter alors que lui, pouvait l'observer avec soin.

**_"Je ne l'observe pas!",_** Se dit-il mentalement.

L'étudier, était un bien meilleur mot. Plus sûr, au moins.

Bien, Potter était... assez distrait pour ne pas remarquer qu'un nuage de buée venant d'un souffle causait par le froid sortait de derrière un pilier.

Non. Il ne paraissait pas être distrait... mais perdu dans ses pensées plutôt.

Et Draco devait bien admettre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Il paraissait...

... préoccupé ?...

Harry Potter préoccupé ?

Peut-être que quelqu'un venait d'interdire au Survivant d'exhiber sa superbe personnalité de héros ?

Draco rit entre des dents. Cela serait splendide.

Toutefois ça ne paraissait pas être cela. De fait, il n'avait jamais vu Potter tellement préoccupé et tellement... seul.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu essayes d'utiliser ton cerveau, Potter ? » Demanda-t-il en sortant de sa cachette et il s'arrêta derrière lui « ça ne m'étonne pas que tu es un air si préoccupé, peut-être que c'est la première fois que tu le fais. »

« - Tu devrais aussi essayer, Malfoy... À moins que ton cerveau ne soit brimé par l'écho qu'il y a dans ce couloir. »

Très astucieux, mais Draco ne se montra pas offensé.

« - Et où sont tes amis ? Le Pauvre et la Sang de Bourbe ont finalement compris que tu n'es pas réellement important ? »

« - Je souhaitais être seul » dit Harry et il regarda le blond avec un regard excédé « et cela s'applique à tous. »

« - Bien, tu dois comprendre que tout le monde ne satisfait pas les désirs du grand Harry Potter. Et cela, évidemment, est un des actes que je ne réaliserais jamais, moi, Draco Malfoy. »

« - As-tu réussit à trouver ce long discours tout seul ? » Demanda Harry contrarié « Tu es en progrès... Maintenant, peux-tu dégager Malfoy ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qui préoccupe le Grand Potter ? Il y a des problèmes que tu ne peux pas résoudre et empêchant ainsi de te considérer comme un héros ? »

« - Ne peux-tu pas te mêler de ta propre vie, Malfoy ? »

« - Maintenant que tu le dis… » Draco se retourna pour partir et se heurta presque avec le professeur Streng « ... Monsieur... »

« - Faites-moi le plaisir de vous occuper de vos affaires, Monsieur Malfoy » Dit l'homme avec une froideur instruite « Monsieur Potter et moi devons programmer une punition. »

Draco fronça les sourcils au moment où il dépassait l'homme. En définitive il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qui était palpable, mais qui ne pouvait pas être défini du tout.

Ernst regarda le blond s'éloigner et fronça un peu les sourcils. Personne ne cherchait les problèmes pour rien... et la vérité était que sans public, cela n'était pas habituel de la part d'un Malfoy, auquel il serait enchanté de montrer sa supériorité.

« - Je pensais que les professeurs vous aurez montré le château avant que vous ne commenciez. » Dit Harry.

Ernst se tourna vers le brun.

« - J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que mon cas est... spécial. »

Harry plissa le nez. Jusqu'à ce moment il ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi le directeur avait décidé d'engager un remplaçant pour le professeur Snape.

« - Ce lieu ne se ressemble pas à Beauxbatons » Indiqua l'homme en parcourant la cour de ses yeux café jusqu'à s'arrêter au loin sur les différentes banderoles aux couleurs des quatre maisons qui ornait les gradins du stade de Quidditch.

« - Êtes-vous de là ? » Demanda Harry « - Vous n'avez pas beaucoup l'accent. ».

« - C'est l'une de mes qualités » (En français dans le texte) Fit l'homme avec un sourire fier et il marcha en s'assurant que sa robe se déplacerait de manière harmonieuse qui, selon Harry, était presque impossible d'obtenir un tel effet. « - J'ai la place du professeur Snape parce que je suis qualifié pour l'avoir... La question est... » Il s'approcha du garçon et lui leva le menton avec douceur « - Est-ce que je t'atteindrais ? »

« - De quoi parlez-vous ? »

La vérité est que tout cela était considéré comme normal pour Harry, parce qu'il avait catalogué ce comportement comme celui d'un enseignant envers un élève.

Il ne savait pas grand chose en ce qui concernait les regards séduisants puisqu'il n'en avait pas vu beaucoup, mais les yeux café du professeur Streng avaient une capacité étonnante de se fixer dans les siens ce qui lui procurait un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à atteindre la base de son cou et cela avait quelque chose de semblable à une alarme qui ne devrait pas être prise à la légère.

« - Qu'est-ce que savent tes lèvres, Potter? » (En français dans le texte)

« - Pardon ? »

Le sourire qui se peignit sur les lèvres fines du professeur alarma Harry. Cela lui parut tellement familier et à la fois tellement terrible qu'il s'éloigna des doigts lisses qui soutenaient son menton et il fit de son mieux pour masquer la rougeur qu'il sentait au niveau de ses joues.

« - Fascinant » susurra le professeur et sans prévenir, il recueillit les lèvres du jeune garçon dans un mouvement agile.

Une chaleur se diffusa dans la poitrine de Harry. Lent, lisse, inattendu... Bien qu'il n'ait jamais ressentit ceci, ça lui paraissait connu. Les mains maltraitaient la peau de ses épaules avec une fureur qui lui paraissait en vérité connue... Non... Connaissance n'était pas le mot adéquat pour décrire cette force... Il s'agissait plutôt de quelque chose qu'il attendait. Quelque chose qu'il savait que ce serait ainsi même s'il ne l'avait jamais ressentit.

Harry pensa que tout cela était une folie absolue. Ils étaient dans un lieu où tout étudiants et professeurs pouvaient accéder dès que la sonnerie annoncerait la fin des classes et malgré cela, une partie de son esprit lui disait que cela n'avait aucune importance.

Le plus bizarre ce n'était pas ce baiser, mais la sensation qu'il attendait ceci.

Pourquoi ?

**_"Parce que tu le souhaites"_** dit la voix qu'il avait déjà entendu dans ses rêves. Ténébreuse, mais tellement éloignée, qu'elle lui parut être une plaisanterie.

Le baiser cessa alors. Harry baissa la tête pour masquer ses rougeurs jusqu'à ce qu'il fut conscient d'une saveur amère... Une saveur salée. Il leva son regard vert et découvrit une blessure sur les lèvres du professeur dont émanait un fin filet de sang. Le professeur toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts et fronça les sourcils.

« - Parlerons-nous ensuite de ta punition ? » Susurra-t-il et se détourna pour s'éloigner à grand pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Que diable signifiait tout cela ?

Et pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire ?

**_A suivre…_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews à Agatha Brume ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; jenni944 ; onarluca ; Magical Girl Kiki ; 666Naku et oOoO Black siri OoOoO_**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **Le piège

**Auteur :** Akiko

**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell

**Couple : **Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Akiko.

**Avertissements : **Ceci est un slash... pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est cela, c'est une histoire qui traite de relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, mieux vaut que vous le lisiez pas. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, entamons l'histoire.

**_merci pour vos reviews à Agatha Brume ; kokoroyume ; 666Nayu ; Magical Girl Kiki ; zaika ; Miss Kourai Sbinigami Maxwell ; jenni944 ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; onarluca et lice-chan._**

**Le piège**

**Chapitre trois : Une blessure sur les lèvres, une fissure dans la cage.**

« - C'est dégoûtant. » S'écria Ron au moment où il levait la louche et vit que la substance glissait sur le métal en laissant voir son épaisseur verdâtre et ces grumeaux inconnus jaunâtres qui ressemblaient vaguement à du pus. Il dégageait en plus une odeur horrible « - Non, sérieux ceci peut vraiment sauver la vie de quelqu'un ? »

« - D'après ce livre c'est l'antipoison le plus puissant. » murmura Harry avec le livre en question dans les mains.

Hermione les avait cherchés pour les aider à terminer le travail qu'ils avaient laissé tombés. Il fut évident que Ron espérait que la punition serait levée pour eux deux grâce à ce travail, mais dès qu'il apprit que Harry devrait accomplir une activité supplémentaire il se plaignit, bien que cela ne lui servait à rien.

Dans l'intimité, Harry n'aimait pas parler de la punition. Il ne savait pas quand il devrait l'accomplir pour le professeur Streng. C'était déjà difficile d'oublier l'épisode de l'après-midi précédent... Cela l'avait tellement préoccupé qu'il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur ses travaux, mais la scène se répétait maintes et maintes fois, si bien qu'il était sûr que son esprit serait préoccupé encore un bon moment.

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

... mais...

Il ne voulait pas oublier.

Et c'était tellement contradictoire d'avoir ses deux désirs en lui, qu'il n'avait pas envie de les analyser.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ni les sensations agréables qu'il avait ressenti. Bien qu'il n'ait pas défini non plus ce qui s'avérait être "agréable" dans tout cela, spécialement quand son esprit lui avait rappelé le délice de chaque mouvement sur ses lèvres et de sa dureté à travers la robe.

**_"Suffit, Harry Potter!"_** Se dit-il et il se concentra sur sa lecture.

« - Écoute ceci » Dit-il à Ron « - il est considéré comme un antidote pour tout type de poisons et blessures effectuées par des plantes dangereuses ou morsures de créatures magiques. En outre il peut être utilisé pour des blessures infectées et accélérer ainsi la cicatrisation. »

« - Non, sérieux "cela" peut être utilisé ? » Ron leva à nouveau la louche et fit une mine de dégoût « - j'espère que je n'aurais jamais à avoir recours à quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant. »

« - Ca pourrait te sauver dans un cas extrême » commenta Hermione, qui ouvrit un autre livre « - Si tu reçois une blessure dans un lieu où il n'y a pas d'ingrédients pour pouvoir te soigner, cette potion peut être utile... Par exemple : dans tout lieu il est possible de trouver... »

« - J'ai compris ce point, Hermione » L'interrompit Ron avec brusquerie et se dirigea vers l'étagère des ingrédients avec l'excuse qu'il manquait "quelque chose".

« - Je crois que je n'utiliserais cette potion qu'en dernière ressource » Dit Harry avec compréhension après avoir sentit le parfum nauséabond qui commençait à émaner du chaudron.

« - J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à l'utiliser » dit Hermione « - Au fait Harry, le professeur Streng m'a demandé de te donner ceci » et elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin parfaitement plié.

Harry soupira. Juste quand il avait décidé d'oublier ce nom, sa meilleure amie lui donnait un message de lui.

Avec résignation, il prit le parchemin et détacha le ruban bleu pour lire la note qui était écrite avec une calligraphie parfaite.

_(A 20 heures dans le couloir menant à la salle commune de Serpentard. _

_N'arrivez pas en retard._

_Professeur Streng.)_

« - Le professeur Streng est très gentil de vous permettre d'utiliser les cachots pour effectuer votre recherche » dit Hermione en observant la classe vide, puis il se tourna d'un air sérieux vers son ami « - Parlons un peu de ce qui concerne ta punition supplémentaire. Essaye de lui expliquer que ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça, ou demande-lui si je peux vous accompagner, cela fera moins... »

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry doit effectuer ceci » dit Ron en revenant les mains vides « - il devrait lever les deux punitions. »

« - Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, Ron » Hermione le regarda avec une lueur avertissement.

« - Oui » Concéda le roux « - mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse ceci ? »

La fille fit un geste d'exaspération.

« - Si tu ne te rappelles pas, Harry fait ceci pour que tu puisses participer à l'entraînement... il n'y a rien de mal à ce qu'il manque les entraînements, puisqu'il est bon. »

La vérité était que Harry commençait à douter que cela soit bonne idée. Spécialement quand un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

N'y avait-il pas une manière de convaincre le professeur Streng pour qu'il change la punition ?

Laver tous les chaudrons du château, par exemple.

Il commençait à penser que c'était moins risqué.

... Toutefois il était encore plus risqué "de convaincre" le jeune professeur...

Spécialement quand Harry repensa à une "manière" qui le fit rougir de manière violente.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? » Lui demanda Hermione en remarquant cette rougeur.

« - Rien » Répondit le garçon avec rapidité. Peut-être avec trop. « - Combien de temps dure cette potion ? » Demanda-t-il en survolant les paragraphes de son livre, puis il siffla « - un mois ? Elle se conserve autant ? »

« - Les écailles de Sirène » Expliqua Hermione, satisfaite que son ami s'intéresse à ce sujet « - Dans certains livres, on explique que quand une écaille est détachée, elle porte généralement un peu de sang de la créature, donc elle se conserve encore de manière admirable à température ambiante. »

« - J'imagine qu'un Auror devrait porter quelque chose de ce genre tout le temps » dit Ron en terminant de prendre des notes « - C'est malin ! Bon, je pense qu'avec ceci, ça sera suffisant, tu as terminé Harry ? »

« - Dans un moment » répondit le garçon en annotant ce que Hermione venait de lui expliquer

« - On va aller le voir maintenant » Dit Ron d'un ton confiant. « - Plus vite tu montreras le château au professeur Streng, plus vite tu nous rejoindras à l'entraînement. »

Harry soupira.

Les mots de son ami ne pouvaient pas être plus certains.

Le professeur Streng accepterait-il qu'il lui donne une carte plutôt ?

**_"Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire"_** Pensa-t-il avec résignation et referma le livre.

_**/88888888888888888888888888/**_

« - Entrez, Ernst. Je vous attendais. »

Le professeur de potions pénétra dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore et regarda avec intérêt la décoration du lieu.

Horrible. Tant de pouvoir pour rien.

« - Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait appeler ? » Demanda-t-il avec politesse.

« - Installez-vous confortablement, Ernst... Une tasse de thé ? »

« - Ne vous déranger pas monsieur le directeur » Refusa l'homme en commençant à se sentir gêné et pensa qu'il serait plus prudent de demander directement la raison de sa convocation.

« - Évitez les formalités avec moi, Ernst... Ca me fait sentir encore plus vieux que je ne le suis. »

Le jeune professeur haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête affirmativement.

« - J'ai reçu des commentaires agréables au sujet de votre travail... Si les circonstances étaient autres je penserais sérieusement à vous engager définitivement comme professeur de potions. »

« - Vous n'avez pas encore de nouvelles du professeur Snape ? »

« - Nous le recherchons toujours. »

Ernst dévia son regard de celui du directeur, incapable de supporter ses yeux à la fois amusé et clairvoyant. Bien qu'il pensa qu'il devrait maintenant y être habitué.

« - J'espère qu'à son retour il n'aura pas de difficultés à reprendre ses marques sur les connaissances des élèves. »

« - C'est précisément de cela dont je veux vous parler » dit Albus avec un sourire « - les élèves sont très heureux de votre travail. »

« - Je fais de mon mieux » murmura-t-il se demandant si c'était seulement pour cela que le directeur l'avait fait venir.

« - Toutefois l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor est venu manifester son mécontentement. »

Oh. Maintenant c'était clair pour Ernst.

« - Je juge que les punitions doivent être appliquées pour fournir un effet favorisant au travail de l'étudiant » dit–il à Albus « - Et de toute manière... j'ai entendu dire que Monsieur Potter est extrêmement doué pour ce sport, donc cela ne l'affectera pas de manquer les entraînements. »

« - Un entraînement » corrigea le directeur.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Le début de la saison sera dans un mois... Et eux, n'ont pas beaucoup de temps pour se réunir et s'entraîner ces temps-ci et Minerva a insisté pour que toutes les équipes soit à égalité. »

« - je comprends » Ernst croisa les mains « Je ne dois pas le retenir un peu plus ? »

« - Exactement, Ernst... Vous pouvez vous retirer. »

L'homme se leva en ignorant le regard bleu intrigué, posé sur ses lèvres, mais en passant devant un petit miroir accroché au mur, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Une blessure.

Il toucha la petite fissure rouge et fronça les sourcils.

Les choses étaient hors de contrôle et le pire est qu'il ne pouvait pas les arranger là... où il était.

**_/88888888888888888888888888/_**

« - En visite, Potter ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres en souhaitant que Malfoy disparaisse.

Il est évident qu'il s'était attendu à quelques moqueries en étant sur le chemin de la salle commune de Serpentard, et il avait pensé qu'il pourrait le supporter. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter Draco Malfoy... Pas quand il avait l'esprit occupé à trouver des façons possibles pour ne pas montrer trop d'importance à un certain... baiser.

« - Tu ne verras pas longtemps, Malfoy » Répondit-il.

« - Je te vois trop , Potter. »

Plusieurs élèves de Serpentard rirent devant ce commentaire. Mais ce fut le regard de Blaise Zabini posait sur la lettre qui tracassa Harry.

Le jeune s'approcha jusqu'à être à côté de Draco et sourit.

« - Quelqu'un t'a donné rendez-vous, Potter ? »

« - Quoi ? » Demandèrent Draco et Harry en même temps. Draco spécialement parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Blaise sourit un peu plus et sans rien clarifier à Harry, se retira.

« - Ce doit être une qualité admirable chez les Serpentards de s'enfuir. » Ironisa Harry.

Malfoy parut vouloir répondre à cela, mais le silence soudain de ses compagnons lui signala toutefois qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas le faire. Et il avait raison.

Ernst s'arrêta face au Survivant qui l'attendait et regarda les autres de manière inquisitrice.

« - Vous voulez quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il avec froideur.

Les jeunes continuèrent leur chemin. Draco fronça les sourcils en remarquant la force de sa voix malgré la douceur, et de nouveau haït cette similitude avec Snape. Il releva le menton et marcha vers la salle commune en essayant de ne percevoir rien de plus... bien que cette blessure sur la lèvre du professeur soit impossible à ne pas voir.

De fait, ce fut la première chose que Harry vit et une rougeur teinta ses joues au moment où il dévia ses yeux verts vers une des parois.

« - Venez avec moi, Potter, je dois vous donner une information récente. »

Information récente ?

Harry suivit au professeur avec quelque réticence.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas commencer avec cette visite pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute ?

Le Gryffondor soupira et marcha de manière lourde derrière le professeur.

Le bureau du professeur Snape lui avait été donné de manière provisoire pour qu'Ernst puisse utiliser pour ses cours, le "nécessaire". La majorité des livres étaient à sa disposition, à l'exception de ceux qui étaient dans la chambre de Snape. De fait seul tout ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre du professeur disparu, était hors de la portée de l'homme qui occupait sa place.

Donc quand Harry entra, il put voir des tas de livres délogés pour la majorité de leurs emplacements alors qu'ils étaient avant rangés de manière ordonnés. Sur le bureau il y avait également des parchemins accompagnés d'un encrier et on voyait une plume posé à côté de manière négligée.

**_"Parfait, Harry, maintenant tu te fixes sur autre chose"_** se dit l'élève après avoir détourné sa vue du professeur, celui-ci avait un air moqueur sur le visage.

« - Vous vous réjouirez de savoir que vous ne devez pas manquer vos entraînements » commença le professeur tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux noirs « - Votre admirable renommée est suffisante pour faire plier la décision d'un professeur, bien qu'il ait un mot à dire. »

La vérité est que Harry n'aimait pas écouter cela et se sentit coupable devant l'accusation. Il avait l'impression d'être réprimandé par le professeur Snape lui-même. Le cynisme et la moquerie paraissaient être identique... Et il put même percevoir le même dédain devant sa supposée renommée pour contourner les règles.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'un traitement spécial » Dit-il alors avec ennui.

Ernst haussa un sourcil et croisa ses mains sur le bureau. Son regard paraissait plus brillant que de coutume. Plus... sensuel.

« - Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix ferme et sourit. Le geste lui coûta de se rouvrir la blessure de sa lèvre et un peu de sang coula « - Mais pour moi ça ne paraît pas... »

« - Professeur ? »

« - Harry Potter a besoin d'un traitement spécial » Dit-il en se levant pour marcher vers lui de manière douce.

Harry contempla la blessure sanglante de manière hypnotique sans pouvoir détacher le regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était près. Péniblement près.

Merlin.

Ne s'était-il pas recommandé d'éviter cette proximité depuis la dernière fois qu'il savait qu'une distance pareille pouvait provoquer ?

La blessure continuait à saigner. Le regard couleur café se remplit d'une tristesse qui brillait étrangement de volonté absolue.

Harry sentit des fourmis sur sa peau qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler et garda ses mains et ses lèvres serrés.

« - Ne la laisseras-tu pas sortir, Harry ? » demanda le professeur « - la fissure par où filtre la lumière est très petite pour moi... je ne peux pas échapper... »

« - Professeur ? » Insista le garçon en reculant d'un pas, mais les mains de l'homme lui saisirent les épaules et il l'approcha contre sa poitrine avant de prendre ses lèvres.

La saveur métallique du sang remplit les sens de Harry et soudain il comprit chacun de ses mots. Il y avait de l'angoisse dans ce baiser... Angoisse et désir réprimé.

Le professeur se sépara et caressa la joue douce du garçon.

« - Beau... » (en français dans le texte) susurra-t-il et il s'éloigna « - vous pouvez vous retirer, Monsieur Potter. »

Quand la porte du bureau se referma, Ernst fronça les sourcils et toucha la blessure humide de sa lèvre.

« - Je t'ai échappé » murmura-t-il.

**"_Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Ernst_"**

Ernst regarda vers la lumière qui filtrait par un cristal opaque et sourit.

« - Je t'ai échappé » répéta-t-il. « Tu ne me rattraperas pas à nouveau... »

à suivre…


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre : **Le piège

**Auteur :** Akiko koori

**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell

**Couple : **Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Akiko.

**Avertissements : **Ceci est un slash... pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est cela, c'est une histoire qui traite de relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, mieux vaut que vous le lisiez pas. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, entamons l'histoire.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos**_ _**reviews à Magical Girl Kiki ; Agatha Brume ; adenoide ; 666Naku ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; oOoO Black Siri OoOoO ; onarluca ; Kokoroyume ; jenni944 et lice-chan.**_

* * *

**Le piège**

**Chapitre quatre : Tombé**

Froid.

Le froid était terrible.

Sûrement le climat qui changeait. Et la vérité était qu'il n'espérait pas survivre jusqu'à l'hiver dans ces conditions.

Parfait. De cette manière il cesserait de souffrir de ses blessures infectées et la chair engourdie.

« - Severus... »

Il aurait été prudent de lever la tête pour regarder le propriétaire de cette voix, mais il était fatigué. Très fatigué.

Une main se posa sur son front lui leva la tête.

« - Pour être la clé du succès, tu es très 'maltraité' » dit quelqu'un avec cynisme. Une voix trop connue de Severus.

« - Tu n'es pas ici venu pour critiquer, Malfoy. »

« - Je ne vais pas m'approcher de toi » Fit l'homme blond avec répulsion. « - Charge-t-en, Pettigrew. »

« - Notre Maître a dit que... »

« -... Que je t'accompagnerais à la cellule » dit Malfoy. « Je suis déjà ici, le reste c'est à toi de le faire. »

Peter grogna et ouvrit la première menotte, ce qui provoqua que le corps jusqu'alors appuyé contre la paroi s'écroula à moitié. En ouvrant la deuxième menotte, Pettigrew lança un gémissement de dépit et soutint le corps pour le traîner dans un coin où se trouvait un matelas démoli et sale.

« - S'il passe l'hiver il me surprendra. » Commenta Peter en s'approchant avec une cruche d'eau avec un chiffon pour commencer à nettoyer une des blessures infectées.

« - Moi, il me surprend déjà. » ironisa Lucius. « - C'est "l'arme secrète" de notre Maître et il est ici... dans une cellule dégoûtante. »

Et la vérité était que Lucius ne pouvait pas comprendre. Chaque fois qu'il observait le corps maltraité, il se demandait quelle idée tordue son Maître avait eu cette fois. Et puis, il n'avait aucun doute que c'était un bon plan...

« - Severus n'a peut-être pas coopéré. » dit Peter en faisant une grimace désagréable en découvrant une blessure horrible et passa le chiffon humide dessus en ignorant le gémissement de douleur qui émana du corps maltraité.

Les blessures étaient assez difficiles à soigner, mais le plus curieux était de ne pas obtenir une réaction qui pourrait être qualifiée comme normal chez Severus. De temps à autre il laissait échapper gémissement de douleur, mais la majorité du temps il restait calme et faible. S'il n'y avait pas le mouvement lent de sa poitrine quand il respirait, Peter jurerait qu'il était mort, puisque ses soins lui paraissaient insuffisants pour le maintenir avec vie.

Peter mouilla un peu les lèvres de l'homme avec le chiffon et il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

« - Quand reprendra-t-il ses esprits ? » Demanda Lucius avec dédain.

« - Il ne le fera pas. »

« - Se meurt-il ? »

« - Je ne comprends pas l'ampleur de cet envoûtement, mais il me semble que n'est pas quelque chose de conventionnel, encore plus obscur que ça ne l'est... »_**

* * *

**_

_Lady Meer_ émergea jusqu'à un rocher et plaça son corps sur la surface irrégulière. Ses cheveux blancs couvrit sa peau floconneuse d'une grande partie de ses épaules.

Le son de pas lisses lui fit lever le regard vers l'obscurité que les arbres offraient et eut un sourire en détectant la nature de la magie que cet être possédait.

« - De nouveaux problèmes, Albus ? » Demanda la créature.

La personne s'approcha un peu et s'installa confortablement. Il sortit une sucrerie de l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier, et l'offrit à la créature, celle-ci la refusa avec politesse. Sans donner de l'importance à cela, Albus commença à sortir la sucrerie de son emballage et il l'a guida jusqu'à sa bouche.

« - Severus Snape a disparu. » Dit-il finalement « - Nous avons cherché partout, mais il n'y a pas de moyens de découvrir le lieu où il se trouve... Et je me suis rappelé du miroir... »

« - Le miroir de la Sirène Ether Mistick » Précisa _Lady Meer « _- Est un héritage unique, Albus... Et il peut seulement être utilisé par son héritière... Mais les nouvelles l'affecteront, Albus... Cela l'affectera beaucoup. »

« - Bien que cela l'affecte, elle fera tout pour son ami, _Lady Meer_. » Indiqua Albus avec tranquillité.

La créature serra ses lèvres rendant ainsi son expression plus sévère et regarda l'homme avec un air semblable à de l'exaspération.

« - Dans toute guerre, il est nécessaire de faire des sacrifices... »

« - Pas dans celle à laquelle je prends part, _Lady Meer »_ Contredit Albus avec politesse.

« - Préfères-tu perdre ? » Demanda la créature « - la Sirène n'a pas récupéré. Pour te montrer les images où Snape se trouve, elle doit aussi les voir... et nous ne savons pas si cet homme est encore avec vie, Albus... Au moins tu dois découvrir cela... Assure-toi que l'homme soit bien vivant et je ferais mon possible pour que le miroir de Mistick soit utilisé par son héritière. »

_**

* * *

**_

« - Fantastique ! » Ron mordit dans un toast à la marmelade.

« - Ca me paraît étrange. » murmura Hermione en levant le regard du livre qu'elle lisait depuis la veille.

« - Le professeur Dumbledore le lui a demandé. » Expliqua Harry.

« - Il est clair qu'il veut que notre équipe puisse s'entraîner convenablement. » Fit Ron.

« - Pas cela. » corrigea Hermione « - Le professeur Streng n'a pas à se rapprocher d'un élève. »

Harry essaya de pas songer à ce qu'impliquait un "rapprochement" avec l'actuel professeur de potions.

« - Il est jeune. » Indiqua Ron « - il doit être émerveillé par la renommée de Harry. »

**_"Moi ça ne me semble pas être cela"_** pensa Harry sans le vouloir et se mordit les lèvres.

« - Cela est ridicule. » S'exclama Hermione.

« - Bien. » accorda Ron « - j'ai peut-être exagéré un peu. Bon, il faut admettre, Harry, que le professeur Streng abuse un peu de toi durant chaque cours. Tu es le premier qu'il interroge, qui l'aide à distribuer des ingrédients de dernier moment, tu aides Neville... L'enseignant n'a pas remarqué que tu es une catastrophe en potions ? »

« - C'est à ça que je me référais. » Dit la jeune fille.

Bien que Ron ait oublié de mentionner le fait qu'avec le professeur Streng, il apprenait "quelque chose" qui le rendait apte à réaliser une potion convenablement.

« - C'est peut-être un cas semblable à celui de Gilderoy Lockhart. »

Harry était agité. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait le traitement du professeur Streng, mais il le préférait à celui que lui donnait Gilderoy Lockhart.

« - Dans ce cas j'espère que ça lui passera. » soupira Harry « - je n'aime pas attirer autant l'attention. »

Ce qui est certain c'est que l'attention était déjà attirée. La majorité des élèves de Serpentard le regardait avec animosité comme s'il était coupable de l'attention que le professeur (chef suppléant de leur maison) lui accordait. La sensation de pouvoir qu'Ernst avait sur une maison aussi "difficile" que celle-là pouvait être considérée comme admirable si elle n'était pas si soigneusement maniée... Et ce que Harry voulait c'était moins de problèmes... spécialement s'ils avaient un rapport avec le jeune professeur.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'horriblement familier en Streng. La manière brutale avec laquelle il serrait la chair de ses bras et la transformait ensuite en une caresse exotique et excitante. Sa façon de mordre ses lèvres sans rendre aucune lésion visible, mais capable de le blesser quand même et de lui extraire un gémissement en mélangeant la douleur et le plaisir. Son poids corporel en l'écrasant de manière dominante et primitive...

Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas la manière la plus saine de penser à un professeur, vrai ? Même s'il était le premier qui lui avait montré ce côté-là de la vie humaine... En définitive il n'avait pas de comparaison avec un autre, mais il continuait à croire que cela tout lui était familier.

_**

* * *

**_

S'il existait un être capable de comprendre et de manier la magie noire avec une maniabilité enviable et on pouvait dire qu'il existait, et qu'il s'agissait même de Lord Voldemort.

Tellement mystérieux de part le fait qu'il soit encore "vivant". Tellement dangereux pour le monde magique... Intelligent en utilisant les ambitions de beaucoup de sorcier en sa faveur et en semant la terreur sur le reste. Tant de terreur que personne n'osait prononcer son nom, encore maintenant, alors qu'_il était supposé_ mort.

Bien que cela ne soit pas ce qui occupait l'esprit du mauvais sorcier. Si quelqu'un le voyait, il pourrait savoir qu'il était préoccupé... Préoccupé et tracassé également.

Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas de perdre l'occasion d'être immortalisé, il perdait maintenant aussi son arme secrète... Et c'était cela qu'il devait résoudre... Pourquoi n'avait-il plus aucun contrôle sur cette personne ?

L'être sombre leva son regard en voyant que quelques-uns de ses plus fidèles serviteurs traversaient la porte en faisant une légère inclination de tête.

« - Vos ordres ont été accomplis, _Milord_. »

Juste comme ça devrait toujours être. Voldemort s'approcha et traversa le salon principal du château accompagné de son serviteur.

« - Beaucoup de blessures, Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix horrible.

« - Rien que nous ne pouvons pas soigner » répondit l'homme avec tranquillité. « - Pettigrew s'est chargé de les soigner... »

Voldemort sourit.

« - Cela le maintiendra en "vie" davantage de temps. » siffla-t-il « - Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe maintenant... il ne doit plus parler avec personne. C'est interdit. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils sous son masque blanc et obéit. Conscient qu'il ne serait pas informé de ce qui arrivait, il décida donc de se retirer.

Voldemort marcha jusqu'à atteindre un laboratoire, dans lequel il avait installé ses accessoires pour effectuer des potions et différents poisons. Sur les murs on voyait plusieurs bibliothèques où étaient réunis divers vieux volumes rongés par l'humidité. Au centre de la pièce était placée une ancienne table, éclairée par une lampe oxydée... Dessus, était posé un cristal dégageant un faible éclat blanc. Juste ce qu'il cherchait.

Voldemort étendit les mains en entourant le cristal où était enfermée la lumière et murmura des mots en provoquant un léger tremblement qui retentit dans la pièce.

_**... Je suis libre... **(en français dans le texte)_

Le mage noir rigola. Bien, il avait déjà écouté les bêtises précédentes... Juste au moment où il avait touché les lèvres du jeune, à travers ce corps.

Mais...

... personne n'échappait au Lord Noir... Et encore moins lui...

Cela avait été très difficile de 'l'obtenir' et il ne pensait pas le perdre aussi facilement.

"Reviens vers moi... tu m'appartiens " 

Un ordre. Personne parmi ses mangemorts n'oseraient lui désobéir, mais cette personne n'était pas sous ses ordres bien qu'elle soit sous son pouvoir et il osait émettre ce rire rafraîchissant qu'aucune de ses _marionnettes_ ne pourrait émettre, même en étant en lieu sûr.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

_**"Je le tuerai... Je tuerai le professeur... "**_

_**Oui... Et ça ne m'importe pas... **(en français dans le texte)_

Il osait lui donner cette réponse même en sachant tout le pouvoir qu'il avait pour le faire souffrir. Il était simplement stupide, puisque la distance qui les séparait ne l'empêcher pas de lui infliger une blessure mortelle et pénible afin de lui faire comprendre qui était le maître.

_**Tu ne peux ne peut plus me retenir...** (en français dans le texte)_

Voldemort murmura un sortilège. Doux en comparaison de ceux qu'il utilisait souvent, mais qui serait nécessaire pour donner une leçon à cet idiot... Une leçon que tous remarqueraient et à laquelle il ne pourrait pas se justifier... Une leçon qui lui causerait de la douleur et qui lui donnerait l'occasion de prendre contrôle sur ce corps le temps nécessaire pour la phase suivante de son plan.

Oui... Il ferait tout pour menait à bien ses ambitions.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre : **Le piège

**Auteur :** Akiko

**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell

**Couple : **Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Akiko.

Avertissements: Ceci est un slash... pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est cela, c'est une histoire qui traite de relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, mieux vaut que vous le lisiez pas. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, entamons l'histoire.

* * *

**_Pour commencer, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce retard de deux jours, mais comme Ffnet avait des problèmes, j'ai préféré attendre le temps du week-end pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. _**

**_Ensuite, un merci pour vos reviews à oOoOo Black Siri OoOoO ; adenoide ; 666Naku ; onarluca ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; jenni944 et Kokoroyume ; _**

* * *

**Le piège Chapitre cinq : Entre ses mains**

Minerva entendit des pas fermes provenant du couloir et fronça les sourcils, une plume en attente au milieu du livre qu'elle lisait. Elle se leva et regarda ses élèves avec sévérité avant de sortir par la porte.

« - Vous devriez être en classe, professeur Streng. » Réprimanda-t-elle.

« - Mes élèves sont en de très bonne main. » Répondit-il avec une voix grave et il allait dépasser le professeur, mais s'arrêta et la regarda « - Existe-t-il une certaine manière "de mettre" quelque chose là où ça ne lui appartient pas ? »

« - Pardon ? » Demanda la femme. « - Vous devriez être plus clair, professeur. »

« - C'est trop me demander. » Susurra-t-il et s'apprêta à continuer son chemin.

« - Avez-vous un problème, professeur ? » Demanda toutefois Minerva en lui touchant l'épaule, l'homme effectua un mouvement violent et s'éloigna de manière brusque. « - Professeur ! »

Ernst leva le regard vers la femme surprise et serra les lèvres.

« - Excusez-moi, professeur McGonagall. » Fit-il rapidement en se détournant, une main sur l'épaule qu'elle venait de toucher.

Minerva fronça de nouveau les sourcils. À son avis, c'était un comportement assez bizarre. La femme tourna les talons pour retourner dans sa classe, mais sentit une humidité étrange sur sa main. Par instinct elle observa sa paume et cela lui parut encore plus étrange que le comportement du jeune professeur.

... du sang...

Minerva frotta la substance entre ses doigts et l'approcha de son nez.

Il s'agissait bien de sang.

Le professeur envisagea la possibilité de le suivre pour obtenir plus d'information à ce sujet, mais un soudain brouhaha dans sa salle de classe lui fit changer d'avis et y retourna à toute vitesse.

« - Silence ! » Brama-t-elle avec énergie en même temps qu'elle marchait vers son bureau « - Mademoiselle Granger. »

Hermione leva le regard de ses notes qu'elle écrivait et après avoir lancé un regard curieux à ses deux amis, elle approcha jusqu'au bureau où le professeur écrivait rapidement sur un parchemin.

« - Oui, professeur McGonagall ? »

« - Portez cette note à Madame Pomfrey. » demanda Minerva en marquant une dernière annotation. « - Vous y resterez le temps nécessaire pour aider et vous me maintiendrez informée de ce qui arrive. »

La fille la regarda avec étonnement, mais ne demanda rien en prenant la note et sortit de la salle de classe pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. En livrant la note Hermione remarqua un geste désapprobateur de l'infirmière, alors qu'elle s'approchait de la cheminée avec rapidité.

« - Professeur Streng, à l'infirmerie. » S'exclama-t-elle avec énergie.

Une étincelle accompagnée d'un son strident retentit dans la cheminée en même temps que le professeur y apparaissait.

Le jeune homme examina le lieu comme s'il espérait voir que quelque chose était brûlé, mais en posant les yeux sur Hermione (qui ne paraissait pas être blessée) il se tourna avec étonnement vers l'infirmière.

« - Déshabillez-vous et montrez-moi votre épaule. » Ordonna Madame Pomfrey en se dirigeant vers une armoire pour en sortir des couvertures propres et une bouteille contenant un liquide verdâtre.

« - Pardon ? » Demanda Ernst.

« - Votre épaule. » Répéta l'infirmière en s'approchant et elle parut analyser ce qu'elle-même venait de dire « - Oh, bien sûr... il vous suffira juste de vous dénuder jusqu'à la ceinture. »

Hermione rougit.

« - Je crains que cela ne soit pas une chose que je veuille faire. » Indiqua le professeur.

« - Je ne peux pas croire que vous vous comportiez comme un élève en plus. » Récrimina Madame Pomfrey et elle toucha l'épaule gauche en évitant le coup que le professeur voulut lui donner. « - Du sang. » Confirma-t-elle en regardant la paume de sa main. « - Quittez votre vêtement maintenant... Oh, Mademoiselle Granger, voulez-vous m'apporter de l'eau propre. »

Ernst n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être ausculté par l'infirmière du collège s'avérait tellement _pénible_. Une certaine partie _de sa_ mémoire lui _rappela_ que cela était absolument normal. Il se retint alors de repousser _de nouveau_ les mains de Madame Pomfrey, mais la douleur dans son épaule provoquée par le mouvement brusque avec lequel elle retira le vêtement annula toute pensée et il gémit de douleur.

« - Ca fait mal ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant avec violence.

« - Brûlure au troisième degré. » Releva la femme sans faire cas des plaintes et toucha une nouvelle fois la blessure « - Hémorragie constante. Comment vous êtes-vous fait ceci, professeur ? »

« - Les chaudrons... »

« - Ceci ne peut pas être causé par une brûlure due à un chaudron. » Interrompit l'infirmière et elle tendit la main pour prendre le linge humide que Hermione lui tendait. « - Elle n'a pas cessé de saigner » Dit-elle d'un ton désapprouvant. « - Vous devriez être plus soigneux, professeur Streng. »

Hermione resta silencieuse tandis que l'intervention était menée à bien. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de sang couler d'une brûlure. Elle n'avait jamais vu une brûlure aussi grande pour qu'elle soit causée par _un chaudron_ ou son contenu. Elle n'avait jamais vu un jeune homme s'épuiser après une intervention aussi simple ni une blessure qui restait ouverte même après avoir appliqué l'onguent de Madame Pomfrey. Et après être arrivé à la conclusion qu'il arrivait là quelque chose de très étrange, elle sentit la main de l'infirmière qui la guidait vers la sortie.

« - J'informerai le directeur pour qu'il annule les cours du professeur Streng pour aujourd'hui et demain. Il est épuisé. »

Hermione fit un geste affirmatif. La nouvelle que Potions venait d'être suspendues enchanteraient Ron et peut-être Harry... bien que l'absence du professeur avaient dû être remarquée depuis plus de quinze minutes, vu que l'heure suivante était entamée.

La fille soupira en sortant de l'infirmerie, avant d'informer les garçons, elle devait aller voir le professeur McGonagall et l'informer de ce qui s'était produit.

* * *

Une classe de potions sans professeur était quelque chose que personne ne devrait permettre, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un cours commun avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

Quand Minerva fut informée de la situation, elle courut vers les cachots et vit que le problème était déjà entamé. Évidemment elle se doutait _de la raison_ qui causait ce remue-ménage. Mais de toute manière ce qui lui importait le plus, était d'éviter davantage de problème entre les élèves des deux maisons, qui devraient_ travailler la potion_ du jour sans professeur.

Évidemment annuler_ ce cours-ci _aurait était plus facile que de les laisser seul, surtout quand deux élèves en question se servaient du moindre prétexte pour se sauter dessus.

Les exclamations qu'elle entendait, se transformèrent alors en cris. Et quand elle sortit sa baguette pour remédier au problème, elle vit que les deux élèves se bagarraient près d'un chaudron... dont le contenu s'était vidé de manière irrémédiable sur l'un des deux.

Donc maintenant là, à l'infirmerie, elle pensa attentivement au nombre de point qu'elle devrait ôter aux deux maisons tandis que Madame Pomfrey s'occupait de Harry.

« - Mais Malfoy a commencé. » Se plaignit Harry.

« - Vous vous bagarriez _tous les deux. _» Dit le professeur en démontrant que ce n'était pas bien du tout . « - Quelle potion prépariez-vous aujourd'hui ? Ces taches ne sont pas normales. »

« - Il s'agit d'une substance corrosive qu'ils se sont jetés dessus. » Dit l'infirmière gênée. « - Il est clair qu'ils ont eu de _la chance _que ce qu'ils se sont jetés était une potion qui n'était pas bien préparée. »

Harry soupira en pensant au propriétaire de cette potion alors que l'infirmière continuait à frotter cette potion dégoûtante que Ron avait fait avec _attention_ et dont le parfum commençait à lui remplir les poumons lui provoquant des nausées.

« - Il ne s'est pas écoulé trop de temps pour que le liquide pénètre la peau. » continua l'infirmière sans cesser de frotter « - Mais les os sont très fragiles, le mieux est qu'il reste se reposer dans un lieu où _personne_ ne viendra lui donner un coup. »

« - Mais je me sens bien. » Gémit Harry.

« - Un coup, même léger, serait suffisant pour vous casser les os, Potter. »

« - Ce qui serait ennuyeux. » admis McGonagall qui avait déjà trouvé la manière de punir les deux garçons. Et avoir à Potter à l'infirmerie n'entrait pas dans ses plans. « - Il doit y avoir une manière de résister à cela. »

« - En faisant analyser la potion par un expert. » Murmura Madame Pomfrey et les deux femmes se tournèrent vers un lit où les rideaux étaient fermés « - Le professeur est très faible depuis l'auscultation de sa blessure... Il ne s'est pas blessé de la manière dont il a dit. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

« - Je connais une blessure qui cause ces résultats. Si mes soupçons sont exacts le professeur sera faible pour un bout de temps. »

« - Dans ce cas Potter devra rester ici ce soir. »

« - Toute la nuit à l'infirmerie ? » Se plaignit Harry « - Mais c'est Malfoy qui a commencé. »

« - Ce n'est pas sur Malfoy que la potion est tombée. » Lui dit le professeur McGonagall avec fermeté. « - et vous devriez arrêter de vous plaindre, ceci n'est pas une punition, c'est pour votre bien. »

Harry soupira. Passer la nuit à l'infirmerie était déjà punition suffisante.

* * *

La lumière recueillie dans le cristal qui se trouvait dans la pièce commença à briller avec davantage de force. Des mains osseuses l'entouraient en provoquant un tremblement au point de faire vibrer les murs, mais le tremblement s'arrêta et la lumière se concentra en une petite _lueur_ se déplaçait à l'intérieur du cristal.

_**"Lève-toi et amène-moi le garçon"** _susurra la voix ténébreuse de Voldemort.

**_Employez mon corps... _**(en français dans le texte)

La réponse lui provoqua un éclat de rire froid qui résonna dans chacune des parois.

Oui, il était devenu juste comme il aurait dû toujours l'être.

... Maniable...

Une extension de ses mains qu'il pourrait manier de la manière adéquate pour faire tomber l'enfant qui vivait et qui était à porté de sa présence.

Un déguisement qui lui permettrait de voir tout le terrain ennemi jusqu'à s'approcher de son objectif.

Quelqu'un que personne ne soupçonnerait.

Quelqu'un à qui il avait injecté l'élément nécessaire pour être aimé par _celui _qui le gênait pour gagner la guerre.

_Celui_ qu'il la lui ferait gagner une bonne fois pour toute.

_**"Cherche Harry et amène-le jusqu'à moi"**_

_**... Oui... **(en français dans le texte)_

_**

* * *

**_

La lumière opaque de chaque torche permettaient à peine de voir ce qui il y avait, mais le chemin continuait à être trompeur et ténébreux.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière suffisante. Il n'y avait pas de chaleur suffisante.

Et le peu de sons perceptibles faisaient l'écho d'une manière mystérieuse et ce se reproduisaient en trompant celui qui était capable de les entendre.

Harry reconnut le lieu.

Il était de nouveau dans ces cachots, mais là, il n'y avait personne.

_Il_ n'était plus dans ce lieu.

Pendant un moment ça lui parut ainsi parce que le temps s'était écoulé de manière impitoyable et que les blessures s'étaient aggravées.

Il pensa que c'était du au fait que cette personne n'avait pas résisté et qu'elle faisait partie maintenant de ces cadavres abandonnés sur le sol de la cellule.

Il pensa qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas approché de la chair putréfiée pour s'en assurer, il était sûr qu'il n'était pas ainsi.

_Il_ continuait de vivre.

Il pouvait le sentir dans chaque écho qui le guidait à travers les couloirs sombres et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

Il pouvait sentir sa présence chargée de tension dans l'air qui se faisait se tendre ses cheveux.

_Il _était vivant.

Harry arrêta ses pas insonores face à une porte et la poussa avec douceur, sans provoquer aucun son. A l'intérieur on voyait un lit négligé accompagné de quelques vieux meubles en mauvais état.

Il y avait une lampe.

Une lampe dont émanait une mince lumière qui se déplaçait en heurtant contre les cristaux. La lumière illuminait des traits graves, mais atténués par la fatigue et les blessures évidentes.

Le visage de Severus Snape.

« - Professeur... » Murmura Harry en parcourant la distance qui le séparait de l'homme et il s'assit contre le bord du lit et tendit la main en avant pour toucher son front.

La fièvre ne baissait pas encore.

La jeune main se glissa du front jusqu'à la joue et la caressa avant de lever un peu le menton.

« - Professeur... je... »

Que dire ?

Il y avait tant de mots bloqués dans sa gorge qui se combattait pour sortir, qu'au moment d'ouvrir les lèvres aucun son ne sortait.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait exprimer.

Harry soupira en s'inclinant.

_"Il n'y a rien de mauvais à ça"_ pensa-t-il en déposant ses lèvres impubères contre ceux de l'homme _"... c'est un rêve... Il s'en rendra jamais compte... Il est **mon** rêve" _

Sèches.

Les lèvres de Snape étaient sèches. Mais elles avaient encore la chaleur que Harry avait déjà ressentit.

Il l'avait déjà ressentit.

Harry se redressa confondu.

Les lèvres du professeur Snape avaient la même chaleur que les lèvres de Streng.

Pourquoi ?

« -... Harry, réveille... »

« - Professeur ? » Appela le garçon en voyant l'image s'effaçait avec un calme délicat.

« - Réveille-toi... »

Harry ouvrit les yeux en percevant le parfum que seul l'infirmerie de Poudlard pouvait offrir. Il remarqua un visage au-dessus du sien, mais ne pu le voir de manière nette jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche complètement en réclamant un baiser.

Répondre de la manière qu'il le faisait n'était pas son plan, mais la chaleur l'enivrait de manière captivante et il exposa la peau pour que cette caresse qu'il ressentait s'étende contre sa poitrine.

Il réagit alors en comprenant que cela n'était pas un rêve et il se rejeta en arrière en provoquant un son violent sur le lit. Il tendit le bras et prit ses lunettes pour voir plus clairement, bien qu'il sache de qui il s'agissait.

« - Professeur Streng ? »

Ernst sourit. Avec le peu de lumière qui il y avait dans l'infirmerie ce sourire paraissait être celui d'un dément et dont il était la cible.

« - Je me demande... » murmura Ernst « Ce qu'il va se passer après que j'aurai réalisé cela ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda Harry.

« De ceci » clarifia-t-il en s'approchant pour prendre entre ses bras le corps mince dans une forte étreinte « Laisse-moi t'aimer, Harry... laisse-toi faire... »

**_à suivre..._**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre : **Le piège

**Auteur :** Akiko

**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell

**Couple : **Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Akiko.

**Avertissements**: Ceci est un slash... pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est cela, c'est une histoire qui traite de relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, mieux vaut que vous le lisiez pas. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, entamons l'histoire.

* * *

**_Un merci pour vos reviews à Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; jenni944 ; lilou ; Kokoroyume et Onarluca._**

**_J'ai eu pas mal de problème avec ffnet, je ne reçois plus aucune review tout de suite mais quelques jours après, alors entretemps, je vais les chercher directement sur le site, mais une fois que j'y ai répondu, je les reçois dans ma boite mail, donc il y a peut-être eu des oublis, et je m'en excuse si c'est le cas._**

**_En attendant, bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Le piège**

**Chapitre six : Celui qui accompagne Severus. **

Albus regarda Minerva avec amabilité et il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des sièges avec un geste de la main.

« - Je dois m'occuper d'une affaire hors du château » L'informa-t-il « - _Lady Meer_ a accepté un rendez-vous pour utiliser le miroir. »

« - Cela signifie donc que Severus est en vie ? » Demanda le professeur qui était au courant des conditions que _Lady Meer_ avait précisé pour utiliser le miroir.

« - Oui » Répondit-il avec tranquillité « - une source fiable vient de me le confirmer. Toutefois son état est très grave ; il est nécessaire de connaître sa position. »

« - N'a-t-il pas pu également vous informer de cela ? » Demanda Minerva légèrement méfiante.

« - Je crains que cela ne suffise pas » Fit Albus avec préoccupation « - En plus des conditions de santé de notre professeur, il sera nécessaire de prendre en considération les barrières de protection de magie noire. »

_**

* * *

**_

Harry se sentit gêné de voir (de nouveau) ce visage tellement près du sien.

Pendant un moment il lui parut que cela n'était pas réel, mais il se rappela qu'il venait de sortir d'un rêve et de manière instinctive il leva les mains pour couvrir la bouche du professeur et le repoussa de telle sorte qu'il soit à une distance _recommandable._

Ernst rit. Son rire vibra à travers les doigts de Harry et le garçon ne put éviter qu'un frisson le parcourt depuis le bras jusqu'à la pointe des pieds.

Harry se sentit encore plus gêné et retira ses deux mains pour prendre appuie sur le matelas et s'asseoir sur le lit. Cette position devrait apporter moins d'inconvénient, non ?

« - Je pense professeur » dit-il avec toute la sûreté qu'il était capable de réunir, et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. « - que nous ne devrions pas avoir une relation comme celle-ci. »

« - Comment comme celle-ci ? » Demanda Ernst avec un sourire charmeur qui opprima le cœur de Harry. « - Te réfères-tu à une relation saine comme _celle-ci_? »

Harry rougit. C'était un peu tard pour se plaindre, non ?

Il était certain que tous les baisers avaient été volés, mais il était aussi certain qu'il avait apprécié chacun de ces moments inattendus.

« - À moins que tu ne sois intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre » Dit le professeur avec un calme dangereux.

Harry pensa dire que c'était cela, mais il ne le fit pas. Quelque chose dans son rêve lui fit se sentir incertain. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à la chaleur des lèvres du professeur Streng et du professeur Snape.

... quelque chose qui lui criait qu'il n'admettrait pas son amour à l'ennemi alors qu'il ne savait encore pas si cet ennemi était réellement _là_.

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça. » Balbutia le garçon et à sa surprise le professeur Streng fronça les sourcils comme si ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

Harry eut alors l'impression qu'il savait son intérêt pour _cette_ personne et avait espéré qu'il l'admette.

Il eut également l'impression que _cela_ faisait partie de quelque chose et le fait qu'il ne l'admette pas, venait de le ruiner.

« - Est-ce que ça me donne une certaine opportunité ? » Demanda le jeune professeur en prenant le menton de Harry avec délicatesse pour que le garçon le regarde « - Pouvons-nous être quelque chose ? »

« - Mais vous êtes un professeur... »

« - Et tu es mon élève » l'interrompit-il « - Celui qui commence à découvrir des choses en lui-même mais qui n'est pas capable de les accepter. »

« - J'ai seulement 16 ans... Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne connais pas. »

« - L'ignorance est l'excuse la plus ridicule qu'un sorcier peut avoir pour ne pas accéder à ce qu'il_ souhaite_ » Ernst se redressa et croisa les bras. Pour Harry, cela lui paru être un acte absolument élégant parfaitement en accord avec la douce étoffe de sa robe « - Toi, Harry, tu es l'excuse la plus absurde _de beaucoup_ de sorciers... Je me demande encore combien de temps tu continueras à permettre qu'ils te manipulent. »

« - De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Ernst sourit de manière féline. Un sourire que Harry n'avait jamais vu sur lui et que pour une certaine raison il haït.

« - Tu es un héros. » Dit-il en faisant un geste machinal avec la main « - ce que les gens attendent d'un héros c'est une _bonté impossible_… des _qualités_ que personne ne possèdent... des rôles sociaux qu'ils cassent à la dérobée. »

« - Oh » Harry fronça les sourcils en comprenant un peu. Toutefois il n'avait pas dû accomplir beaucoup d'exigences puisqu'il avait toujours considéré que sa personnalité n'était pas celle que tout le monde attendait.

À l'exception...

« - Toi, tu utilises les gens comme excuse » indiqua le professeur « - tu te comportes comme ils l'attendent... Au moins dans un aspect que tu as étudié dernièrement. »

« - Les règles ont une raison d'être » Répliqua Harry.

« - Oui » Admit l'homme « - _Répression_... Réprimer ceux qui souhaitent le pouvoir... ceux qui aiment quelqu'un _qui n'est pas libre_... et réprimer ceux qui aiment quelqu'un de leur du même sexe... **Répression**... Se sont des règles pour éviter de voir ce qui ne supporte pas d'être vu... et toi tu les suis... Parce que tu ne veux pas être une _de ces_ choses... »

« - Ce n'est pas cela. » Protesta Harry.

« - Je suppose, alors, que tes amis savent que ton professeur de potions t'a embrassé dernièrement. »

Il est évident que non.

Le professeur sourit avec douceur après un moment de silence.

« - Moi je l'imagine. Réfléchis à cela et reparlons-en, Potter. »

_**

* * *

**_

Albus s'arrêta au bord du lac. Il vit _Lady Meer _accompagnée d'une sirène plus jeune, l'attendant.

Bien que toutes les deux étaient des créatures similaires, la plus jeune sirène conservait quelques caractéristiques humaines dont une peau crémeuse qui était accompagné de cheveux noirs et longs qui couvraient sa légère nudité. La jeune créature pourrait passer par une personne quelconque si ce n'est son appendice marin qui remplaçait ses deux jambes et elle se déplaçait avec insistance contre le bord comme si elle réclamait des eaux plus profondes.

« -_Lady Meer »_ salua Albus avec politesse « - Debbie » Fit-il à la seconde sirène.

La jeune sirène fronça les sourcils.

« - Severus à des problèmes. » dit Déborah en faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à entendre tous les détails de l'histoire, surtout quand il utilisait le diminutif de son nom. « - Lucius a déjà dû vous avertir de sa situation... »

« - Je crains que ces informations ne soient pas fiables et tu le sais, Déborah. »

La fille fronça le nez en admettant qu'il avait raison et serra les lèvres.

« - Lord Voldemort n'a pas douté de Severus. » Dit-elle « - Il ne peut pas le blesser. »

« - Non à moins que le Lord ne se serve de lui pour autre chose. » intervint _Lady Meer _en comprenant la préoccupation du directeur. « - Voldemort ne manque pas de ressources. »

Déborah soupira à cela.

« - C'est exact. Je chercherai Severus avec le miroir de ma mère, mais je n'irais pas le sauver. »

« - J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre, Déborah » Dit avec étonnement Albus.

« - Si l'un des nôtres essaye de secourir Severus, cela se saura. »

« - Mais Severus pourrait mourir. »

« - Je n'ai pas dit que je permettrai cela » Dit-elle avec un air offensé. « - Seulement que j'utiliserais un moyen peu conventionnel pour qu'ils ne le tuent pas. »

Albus comprit que la femme faisait référence à la magie noire, mais avant qu'il ne puisse émettre quelque chose, la sirène replongea dans les profondeurs du lac.

« - C'est une femme déterminée » Sourit _Lady Meer_.

« - Parfois elle m'inquiète. » Admit Albus « - Quand elle souhaite obtenir quelque chose, elle est capable de briser une centaine de règle pour l'avoir. »

La créature sourit à cette évocation.

_**

* * *

**_

Draco regarda l'horloge qui était sur une des parois de la salle commune et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'y aller.

Il avait reçu un message du professeur McGonagall pour qu'il se rende dans son bureau et recevoir les instructions de ce qui serait sa punition.

L'idéal pour lui était que Potter accomplirait aussi cette punition, mais une personne (curieusement appelée Zabini) lui rappela que Potter devrait passer la nuit à l'infirmerie à cause de la potion que Draco lui avait lancé dessus et qui était corrosif et avait fragilisé ses os.

Donc ils avaient décidé qu'il devrait rester loin de lui.

Bien sûr !

Après tout c'était _l'élève préféré_ du directeur.

Pourquoi risquer passer un moment avec Draco Malfoy ? Était-ce sa faute s'il avait une telle réputation ?

Le Serpentard était perdu dans ses pensées quand il se rendit compte que quelqu'un d'autre marchait dans le couloir mais qui ne se rendait pas dans la même direction que lui. Les pas étaient prudents et essayaient d'être silencieux, mais ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus pour Draco, et il sourit quand il vit la personne apparaître au coin du couloir.

C'était là _le patient gravement blessé _? Il avait peut-être des os fragiles mais il pouvait encore marcher.

« - Où vas-tu, _Saint Potter _? » Murmura Draco pour lui-même alors qu'il le suivait à l'extérieur du château.

Draco s'arrêta en arrivant en bordure de la forêt interdite. Le lieu lui rappelait quelques mauvais souvenir et il ne s'imaginait pas ce que Potter pouvait faire dans un tel lieu, à cette heure de la nuit et avec les os théoriquement sur le point de se casser.

Il continua donc à suivre le garçon, disposé à lui casser au moins un membre, mais l'idée s'effaça de son esprit en voyant qu'ils arrivaient près du bord du lac...

« - Quelle manière étrange de raccourcir les distances ! » Ironisa Draco et se prépara pour attirer l'attention de Harry.

... mais il ne le fit pas...

... car Potter s'avançait vers quelqu'un...

Ernst Streng.

Le professeur de potions.

Celui que Harry Potter permit qu'il l'embrasse avec une exigence que Draco n'avait jamais vue. Celui qui embrassait les lèvres de son rival et pressait la chair des bras avec une passion violente.

« - Il est temps... Je vais accomplir la dernière phase du plan... » Fit Streng.

**

* * *

**

Ether Mistick était mort de la manière la plus absurde... La plus ridicule.

Il savait probablement déjà qu'il mourrait et il s'était chargé de distribuer parfaitement ses biens... entre autre, il y avait le miroir que Déborah possédait... Une relique magique qu'elle seule pouvait utiliser et dont elle s'était inspirée pour créer des plumes jumelées... une d'or et une d'argent... Toutes les deux avec la même faculté que le miroir : montrer des choses qui ne peuvent pas être vues et dire la vérité.

La femme tendit les mains vers la surface cristalline et commença à dessiner des cercles jusqu'à ce que le cristal devienne liquide et la sirène observa avec attention l'intérieur du miroir.

« - Montre-moi le lieu où est Severus Snape. » Ordonna-t-elle avec voix lisse et caressante.

La surface du miroir se voila plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que son reflet soit remplacé par ce qui paraissait être une chambre...

Déborah fronça les sourcils. Le lieu ne paraissait pas connu et elle fit un mouvement brusque avec les mains en éloignant la vision jusqu'à avoir dans le miroir un château.

« -_La demeure Streng_ » susurra-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « - Je veux maintenant voir Severus. »

Pour être la chambre d'un Duc français comme Streng le lieu était déplorable.

... à moins que...

« - Une attaque, Monsieur le Duc ? » Demanda-t-elle avec moquerie en sachant qu'il était dangereux de recevoir à un groupe de mangemort qui cherchait _quelque chose_.

Severus était allongé dans un lit... Réflexion faite, il semblait y avoir été_ jeté_ là rapidement.

Des blessures horribles.

Des bandages grossiers.

Et de la fièvre.

C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Et Déborah regretta de s'informer que maintenant de l'état précaire dans lequel était son ami.

« - Il n'a pas l'air d'être l'arme secrète de Voldemort. » Indiqua-t-elle en fronça les sourcils et elle tendit les mains jusqu'à toucher le liquide cristallin _en retournant_ l'image « -_Montre-moi _Severus Snape... Je veux voir _l'intérieur._.. »

L'image montra nettement la traversée d'une barrière de protection magique si puissante que Déborah l'a reconnu immédiatement, c'était celle de Dumbledore. Une fois la protection passée et elle vit une personne près du lac... juste le lieu qu'elle venait de quitter...

Une personne qui n'était pas Severus, elle en était sûre puisqu'elle s'agissait d'un jeune corps... Peut-être moins de 25 ans. Et elle accompagnait son neveu Harry.

L'image se brouilla en raison de l'interférence et la femme appuya les mains un peu plus sur le liquide pour concentrer davantage de magie jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse parfaitement voir et pâlit en le reconnaissant.

« - Monsieur Streng. » murmura-t-elle surprise quand l'image changea à nouveau « - Qui est avec Severus Snape ? »

Le miroir chercha la réponse en voyageant vers un lieu désolé... Une maison moldue dans laquelle elle vit un être horrible qui lança un sort contre la présence qui l'observait et Déborah fut projeté en arrière, heurtant la roche avec violence.

À suivre….


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre : **Le piège

**Auteur :** Akiko

**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell

**Couple : **Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Akiko.

**Avertissements**: Ceci est un slash... pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est cela, c'est une histoire qui traite de relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, mieux vaut que vous le lisiez pas. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, entamons l'histoire.

* * *

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à Kokoroyume ; oOoO Black Siri OoOoO ; Black Moon ; jenny944 et Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami._**

* * *

**Le piège **

**Chapitre sept : Une voix noyée.**

Draco apparut dans la Grande Salle et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la table des professeurs. Sur le chemin il eut _la chance _de heurter (et même obligé de pousser) quelques étudiants de premières années des quatre maisons et évita les autres années supérieures sans perdre de vue son objectif.

Les élèves qui le voyaient chuchotaient entre eux, et la vérité était que Draco avait l'air différend. Avec de la boue sur presque la totalité de son uniforme et dans ses cheveux, de l'eau dans les chaussures et des éraflures sur le visage et sur les mains...

Tellement peu _Malfoy._

« - As-tu eu un rendez-vous avec le calmar géant du lac, Malfoy ? »

Oh, génial. Comment pouvait-il manquer le commentaire sordide du misérable Weasley ?

Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il était pressé, sauf cet idiot de rouquin.

« - En réalité je n'ai pas le temps » Grogna Draco.

« - Mais tu le verras à nouveau ? » Ron feignit d'être clairement préoccupé « - je ne crois pas que tu supportes un autre _rendez-vous _de cette ampleur, pourquoi tu ne te reposes pas ?... Ce n'est pas que ça me préoccupe ! » Ajouta-t-il rapidement « - mais ça me ferait mal de ne pas pouvoir compter sur Harry pour qu'il puisse apprécier de se moquer de toi.

« - Si tu ne me lâche pas, il ne restera rien de ton idiot d'ami... Dans quelques temps, sans Potter, tu deviendras aussi invisible qu'un rat. »

Il aurait peut-être était une idée excellente de rester voir la stupide expression de Weasley, mais Draco en vérité n'avait pas le temps et continua son chemin, mais Blaise s'interposa.

« - Pas maintenant » Grogna Draco.

« - Laisse les choses se faire. » Signala Blaise.

Draco comprit alors que Blaise savait ce qui arrivait. Il repoussa son ami pour libérer le passage et jusqu'à pouvoir être devant la table de professeurs.

« - Streng l'a emmené » Dit-il en frappant de ses paumes la surface de la table.

« - Où étiez-vous toute la nuit, Monsieur Malfoy ? » Demanda immédiatement le professeur McGonagall puisqu'elle lui avait programmé une détention à laquelle le garçon n'était pas venu.

« - Il a emmené Harry ! » Brama Draco en recueillant ainsi l'attention de tous les professeurs.

« - Ce que vous dites est très grave, Monsieur Malfoy » Intervint Albus avec calme.

« - Je l'ai vu » assura Draco sans s'occuper du silence soudain qui régnait dans la Grande Salle depuis qu'il avait perdu le contrôle « - Ce doit être un niveau différent _de disparition _puisqu'ils l'ont fait ensemble. »

« - Albus » Minerva regarda affligée le directeur, consciente que peu de gens possédait une telle habilité et que dans le château seulement deux personnes pouvaient le faire... Trois, si elle ajoutait le récent professeur.

« - Je parlerai avec Déborah à ce sujet » murmura-t-il.

_**

* * *

**_

**Flash-back (quelque temps avant l'attaque de la Cité Streng)**

_**"Est-ce sûr ?"**_

_La voix horrible retentit dans la pièce où seulement ces plus fidèles mangemorts osaient faire acte de présence quand on ne les appelait pas. _

_Les parois de la maison commençaient à ressentir le manque d'attention et le froid était à chaque fois plus intense, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance de l'intérieur où résidait le sorcier ténébreux le plus craint ces derniers temps. Lord Voldemort._

_Face à lui, un garçon à peine plus âgé de 18 ans... un jeune sorcier qui avait déjà choisi sa voie et qui se présentait maintenant face à son futur Maître._

_« - Complètement, Mon Lord. » Répondit le jeune garçon sans lever la tête. Étant donné sa condition, on ne l'avait pas obligé à s'habiller comme un mangemort, donc il portait son uniforme scolaire avec un écusson vert et argent. Un uniforme de Poudlard. « - Quelques fois j'ai vu un regard ainsi... quelque chose remplis de rédemption absolue... Un regard vulnérable et transparent dont peu y accordent de l'importance. »_

_**"Et tu dis... **l'être sombre sourit ...**que ce regard appartenait à l'un des professeurs?"** _

_« - Oui. » Confirma le garçon._

_**"Son nom?" **_

_« - Snape. Professeur Severus Snape. »_

_**"C'est là le point vulnérable du héros" **Brama Voldemort avec un rire scabreux **" Excellent travail, Zabini... Par ton assurance tu recevras ta récompense méritée " **_

_« - Oui, Monsieur » Murmura le garçon._

**Fin du Flash-back**

_**

* * *

**_

« - Il est ici. »

Hermione courut jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Ron qui cherchait dans le vêtement de Harry et il souleva un morceau de parchemin et une plume couleur argenté. Ron écrivit le nom de Harry sur le papier et s'éclaircit la gorge après avoir placé la plume d'argent sur le parchemin.

« -_Maximus Possittium _! » S'exclama Ron. La plume se redressa alors, illuminé d'un halo doré. « - Où est Harry Potter ? »

L'artefact magique écrivit un peu et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« - Cité Streng... Cela sonne comme... »

« - Le nom de famille du professeur de potions » L'interrompit Ron « - Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange qu'il n'apparaisse pas aujourd'hui. »

« - Tous les deux étaient à l'infirmerie la nuit précédente » Rappela Hermione « - mais le professeur était très faible. »

« - Peut-être, mais il a_ disparu _avec Harry. »

« - De toute manière, comment allons-nous arriver à nous rendre là-bas ? » Demanda Hermione.

« - Vous n'irez pas » Interrompit une troisième voix. C'était le professeur McGonagall qui fermait la porte derrière eux « - En ce moment le directeur converse avec Déborah, je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront la manière de ramener Harry en bonne santé. »

« - Mais Harry pourrait être en danger maintenant. » Protesta Hermione.

« - Pas dans l'immédiat » Assura Minerva avec geste maternel « - Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

_**

* * *

**_

« - À mon avis c'est un plan intelligent » Assura Déborah « - Entrer au moyen _de quelqu'un_ qui n'est pas suspect et _prendre _l'aura de celui-là qui a disparu... C'est simplement brillant, je tire mon chapeau à Voldemort. »

« - Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais entendre de toi. » Dit Dumbledore sans être impressionné.

« - Je ne faisais qu'essayais de me mettre à sa place... J'ai besoin de comprendre à la perfection le plan, mais il y a un détail qui me s'échappe... Pourquoi Severus ? Qu'a-t-il à voir avec Harry ?... Et grâce à qui le plan pourrait fonctionner à la perfection ? »

Dumbledore n'avait pas de réponse à cela.

« - Il se peut que... » Murmura immédiatement la femme et agita la tête comme si l'idée était absolument impossible « - Parfait, je crois qu'il se produit quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'avoir recourt à un sortilège très puissant, et comme ce château a des détecteurs suffisants pour alerter la moitié de la communauté magique, je le ferai dans mon _habitat_. »

« - Mais tu es encore faible. »

« - Je n'ai pas le temps de me sentir faible, Albus... Mon neveu et mon meilleur ami sont en danger et s'il leur arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner et ni Sirius et Remus... »

« - As-tu besoin de quelque chose, Debbie ? »

« - Seulement d'un objet personnel appartenant aux deux professeurs... Ernst et Severus... Je me chargerai du reste. »

_**

* * *

**_

Harry sentit le sol dur sous lui.

Terre... terre humide et froide...

... très froide...

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas...

Ca s'est produit...

... Ca s'est produit juste le soir... quand il sentait que la chaleur le protégeait et il pensait que rien ne pourrait lui arrivait. A ce moment il l'avait senti. Il avait senti la douleur sur son front de manière aiguë.

Une douleur tellement intense qu'il s'était plié en deux, même en étant dans les bras de cette personne... Et il était tombé sur le sol et griffait la terre humide se sentant désemparé, loin de ce corps...

... mais...

... la douleur c'était apaisée...

En s'éloignant de lui, la douleur s'était apaisée.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, non ?

Ensuite...

... tout était silencieux et obscur...

Il avait ensuite entendu le cri de celui qu'il pensait être son ennemi... Avant de perdre conscience, il l'avait entendu crier son nom...

_« Harry ! »_

Il avait étonné d'entendre cette voix dénuée d'arrogance en le disant... cette voix qui n'avait plus rien de traînante ni de travaillé... et ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était qu'il s'agissait précisément de _Lui_...

Dans l'inconscience, il se rappela son rêve.

Il était capable de reproduire l'image où il s'approchait du professeur de potions maintes et maintes fois, et dans chacune d'elles il entendait ce cri éloigné qui lui demandait de garder secret l'amour qu'il avait ressenti.

Un vœu qu'il lui demandait à chaque fois...

... une demande à laquelle il lui faisait la promesse de garder ce sentiment...

Mais _pourquoi_?

Harry se réveilla en émettant gémissement de douleur et chercha autour de lui ses lunettes. Il les chercha un long moment avant de sentir contre ses doigts la monture de ses verres.

Il les mit et vit qu'il était dans une maison. Une vieille maison, en ruine et sale. Une maison depuis laquelle on pouvait voir par la fenêtre un imposant château au loin.

Harry sut immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dans un lieu sûr... il ne savait pas la raison pour laquelle il était hors de Poudlard, mais maintenant il était plus vulnérable.

A ce moment, il leva le bras vers son front, où était sa cicatrice.

La douleur _avait disparu_.

Mais pourquoi _avait-t-il ressentit_ de la douleur, en premier lieu ?

Mais était-ce vraiment à cela qu'il devait penser ?

Il se souvenait chercher le professeur Streng après avoir passé presque une heure à méditer ses mots, mais il n'était plus à l'infirmerie alors qu'il aurait dû y être. Il s'était donc levé à son tour pour rejoindre son dortoir et prendre la carte du Maraudeur et... l'avait trouvé au bord du lac.

Une nécessité étrange lui avait fait aller là-bas aussi... il avait prit un raccourci et l'avait alors vu... Grand et puissant, avec cette aura d'arrogance cynique qu'il lui avait remarqué dès le début.

À la fois irréel et beau sous la lumière de la lune.

... tellement _attirant_...

Il avait parcourut la distance qui les séparait pour être entouré par ses bras et cela s'était avéré tellement naturel et nécessaire que Harry n'ait pu éviter d'émaner un soupir depuis l'intérieur de sa poitrine... Lever le visage pour recevoir ce baiser violent qui lui donna l'impression de récupérer la force qui lui avait échappé et voulu le crier... Il voulut crier toute cette émotion qui était obstruée dans sa gorge en ne demandant qu'à être libérée une fois par toutes. Mais il ne le fit pas.

La sensation de douleur lui avait coupé les mots de manière sauvage et la bouche de son professeur noya le cri de douleur pour que personne ne l'entende.

La douleur.

D'où avait émané cette douleur tellement _familière _?

Il ne ressentait seulement cette que quand...

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et observa l'intérieur de la maison de manière soigneuse.

Non, Lord Voldemort n'était pas là.

Mais à la place, il pouvait voir la figure tendue de son professeur.

Pâle et calme.

Très pâle.

Harry avait seulement vu une telle pâleur que chez... _un mort_.

Le garçon s'approcha avec précaution, ayant décidé que son professeur avait été sous une influence obscure pour qu'il puisse ressentir tant de douleur.

Toutefois il ne sentait rien...

La douleur était terminée.

Il posa une main sur la joue blanche et il l'éloigna presque aussitôt en sentant la peau froide.

Mort ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il cherchait sa baguette et soupira de tranquillité en sentant qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la poche de sa robe et décida de sortir de la chambre, en prenant conscience du froid.

En même temps il observa l'expression tranquille de son professeur. Il observa ses traits lisses encadrées par la lumière de la lune...

_... beau..._

« - Professeur ? » Susurra Harry se rappelant alors d'un rêve où il embrassait les lèvres rugueuses de Severus Snape et avait perçut la chaleur et la saveur métallique du sang.

_"Ce n'est pas Severus Snape"_ avertit son esprit alors qu'il se redressait violemment, sentant la chaleur envahir ses joues.

« - Quelle règle est-ce que je casse, professeur ? » Demanda Harry avec un sanglot dans la gorge « - Quelle explication pouvez-vous me fournir pour avoir des sentiments contradictoires pour une personne que je _ne connais-je pas_? Pourquoi doit-il s'agir de lui ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi me laisse-t-il maintenant ?... Répondez !! »

Harry serra les poings sur le tissu de la robe du jeune professeur.

Une voix lui demandait de ne pas admettre cet amour, mais il devait écouter une autre voix... _sa propre voix_... celle qui avait été noyée entre des clichés sociaux et qui frappait maintenant contre les barrières que les baisers du professeur s'étaient chargés d'affaiblir.

''_Ne parlez pas, s'il vous plaît... Ne me parlez pas... Harry'' _(en français dans le texte)

_**

* * *

**_

L'eau avait une capacité fascinante de se mélanger avec l'air... Une fois unie à lui (sous forme de vapeur), elle pourrait voyager jusqu'au trouver _le récepteur_ de ce sortilège obscur.

Combien de fois n'avait-t-elle pas fait cela pour causer des malheurs à des familles complètes de sorcier ?

Beaucoup.

Et elle devait maintenant le faire pour sauver la vie de son neveu.

Ce n'était pas difficile de réveiller la volonté d'un mort... Ce n'était pas difficile de libérer l'âme d'un être malheureux... Ce qui était difficile, c'était de maintenir le sort pour que l'âme ne retourne pas dans le corps... et pour cela elle avait besoin de beaucoup de pouvoir.

Pouvoir qu'elle n'avait pas maintenant car elle était tellement fatiguée... mais elle donnerait sa vie par ces deux personnes...

... et elle ne pensait pas douter maintenant qu'elle pouvait le faire...

_"Êtres de l'eau... Ils unissent la nature du décès et l'image qu'il porte... "_

**A suivre…**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre : **Le piège

**Auteur :** Akiko

**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell

**Couple : **Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Akiko.

**Avertissements**: Ceci est un slash... pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est cela, c'est une histoire qui traite de relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, mieux vaut que vous le lisiez pas. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, entamons l'histoire.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews à history ; kokoroyume ; onarluca ; 666Naku ; jenni944 ; oOoO Black Siri OoOoO et snapye._**

**_Désolé pour le léger retard, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant._**

**

* * *

**

Le piège

**Chapitre huit : Amour (non) partagé.**

Froid.

Le froid pénétrait ses os de manière pénible.

Toutefois ce n'était pas du tout _mauvais_ puisqu'il_ le sentait_ de nouveau...

... ce n'était pas mauvais parce que cela lui assurait qu'il était encore en _vie_...

Severus s'efforça à ouvrir les yeux et sentit cette somnolence qui l'avait maintenu endormi. Il eut la certitude qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et qu'il ne pourrait pas récupérer par lui-même.

Et c'était quelque chose qui lui était _très nécessaire_.

Ce qui lui manquait remplissait le vide qui l'avait tourmentée dans ces moments où il se sentait sur le point de mourir. Mais pas une mort simple... Ce serait une mort misérable dans lequel il ne pourrait pas cesser de sentir la douleur écrasante dans son... âme.

Son âme !

Comment cela était-ce possible ?

Mais... il était maintenant conscient de la douleur physique... cela était _bon signe _parce qu'il commençait à être de nouveau conscient de beaucoup de choses... et au moins il serait reposé s'il arrivait à mourir.

Severus ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Il était maintenant tranquille.

Bien que sachant que quelque chose de très mauvais se produisait, il était tranquille.

... et il l'était parce qu'il avait la certitude qu'il pouvait aider _celui_ qui était visé...

Il pouvait le sauver... Et le ferait encore au prix de son âme...

... après tout, il avait déjà franchi les barrières dans son corps...

Il pourrait au moins profiter de sa situation pour le faire.

Et il pensait le faire.

_**

* * *

Lucius s'arrêta devant la salle d'arme, là où ils avaient capturé Streng.**_

Le lieu conservait sa magnifique splendeur malgré la poussière accumulée depuis l'attaque. Il y avait quelques armes qui avaient été détruite par les sorts lancés, mais le lieu était encore magnifique.

Malgré tout le travail que ça avait représenté de capturer le jeune héritier de la dynastie Streng, Lucius n'avait pas apprécié le plan... Et non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas... Son Maître, Lord Voldemort, avait enfermé dans les cachots la seule aide que Severus aurait pu lui donner pour accomplir le sortilège.

... Après cela il n'avait pas revu Severus et Streng avait été libéré dans une de ses maisons, en Angleterre.

Pourquoi ?

Que s'était-t-il passé ?

Lucius ne pouvait pas arriver à trouver une réponse fiable étant donné les contradictions de la situation... L'état de Snape était l'une d'elles...

Quelle aide Severus avait-il apporté pour être dans cet état déplorable ?

Lucius enrageait. Il devait absolument comprendre le mécanisme de défense du château.

La dynastie Streng ne pouvait pas être menacée et si les malédictions n'avaient pas été activées, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elles le fassent d'un moment à l'autre.

La sécurité d'un château était difficile à oublier et Lucius pensait à elle au fur et à mesure que leur séjour se prolongeait. Personnellement, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre qu'elles se déclenchent, mais il devait bien admettre que c'était quelque chose de _curieux_.

Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre malgré toutes les informations qu'il avait pu réunir.

Peter coupa court à ses pensées en arrivant et l'observa avec précaution.

« - Nous devons nous rendre dans la petite maison. » Annonça-t-il avec une voix faible « - le garçon est là-bas. »

Le garçon ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils tentant de dissimuler son trouble en comprenant qu'il parlait du petit Potter et dissimula son geste derrière un masque de cynisme et de supériorité.

« - Je ne crois pas que Severus ait réussit à faire une telle chose. » Dit-il avec dédain.

« - Il ne l'a pas fait » Corrigea Peter « - Streng l'a amené, notre Maître vient de m'informer. »

Streng ?

Lucius commença à marcher en direction de la sortie en comprenant _les bontés_ des charmes de protection du château en même temps qu'il extrayait son masque de mangemort pour couvrir son visage.

« - Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas amené jusque là ? » Demanda-t-il avec moquerie.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr de la réponse » Admit Peter « - Notre Maître a parlé d'un sort qui s'était interposé au sien et il recherche le responsable pour le tuer... Nous devons aller chercher le garçon... L'ordre est de tuer Streng. »

Donc maintenant, ils devaient tuer Streng. Tant de travail pour le capturer et pour le tuer maintenant...

Autre contradiction... pour que Streng obéisse, avait-t-il était soumis à l'Imperium...

... ou pas ?...

Est-ce que le sortilège de Lord Voldemort était un peu plus que de la manipulation ?

De toute manière, il ne s'en sortirait pas en vie. Lucius se retourna inquiet en comprenant que le château attendait un signal.

... Et ce signal tarder à se manifester...

_**

* * *

**_

« - Nous ne pouvons pas attendre que les choses _soient résolues._ » Insista la sous-directrice avec un geste d'exaspération et en faisant les cent pas au centre du bureau « - Nous ne savons pas si le sort de Déborah (avec qui je suis encore en désaccord) fonctionne... En tout cas, un sort de magie noire requiert beaucoup d'effort et elle est encore faible. »

Albus le savait. Il avait essayé de rester calme depuis l'étrange disparition de Severus jusqu'à l'actuelle absence de Harry à cause d'Ernst.

Comme il l'avait pensé, une malédiction avait été jetée sur Severus, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si elle était liée à Harry. Et si Déborah n'arrivait pas à ses fins, ils étaient tous les deux condamnés.

La femme avait exprimé l'importance de réduire les victimes et ne douterait pas à sacrifier les vies nécessaires pour ramener Harry.

La priorité de tous était Harry.

« - Vous avez raison, Minerva » Dit-il finalement.

La femme s'arrêta de marcher au centre du bureau et regarda le directeur avec un air incrédule.

« - Parfait » Dit-elle quand elle fut remise de sa surprise « - Quand partons-nous ? »

« - Pas nous » Précisa Albus en sortant un morceau de parchemin ou il écrivit quelques mots « - Donné ceci à _Dunkel Weich_, cette chouette est discrète et pourra arriver jusqu'à Remus avec rapidité. »

« - Mais nous pourrions... »

« - Il serait imprudent d'abandonner le collège maintenant... nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce qu'il passera... Donc nous resterons ici pour assurer la protection sauf en cas de problème. »

La sous-directrice acquiesça et sortit rapidement du bureau pour se diriger vers la volière.

_**

* * *

**_

Harry se frictionna les bras en sentant le froid horrible à travers son uniforme et regarda par la fenêtre. Le château lui paraissait absolument ténébreux avec cette couche de brouillard qui l'entourait...

Connaissait-il ce décor?

Bon. De toute manière il ne devait pas attendre de connaître tout le lieu... ce qu'il connaissait lui suffisait déjà. Et il était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas rester pour le connaître plus.

Alors qu'il se levait pour tenter de sortir de la pièce et à arriver à... _Une sortie_, il entendit un gémissement qui attira sa complète attention. Harry se tourna pour voir son professeur, celui qu'il avait cru mort et il remarqua la respiration agitée qui, il y a un moment avait été inexistante.

Sa peau reprenait quelques couleurs, mais pas suffisamment et la respiration était devenue calme après le premier mouvement alors qu'il tendait le bras comme pour chercher _quelque chose._

« - Ou sommes-nous ? »

« - J'espérais que vous me le diriez. » Répondit Harry avec amertume, en se mettant à une distance prudente de lui, il était sûr, il l'avait vu mort. « -_Vous_ m'avez amené jusqu'ici. »

Ernst se leva avec lenteur et regarda attentivement Harry. Ses yeux café parurent s'illuminer d'une lueur très semblable à de la compréhension et se prit le visage avec les deux mains.

« -_Oui_... nous sommes dans un _joli _pétrin. » Dit-il avec ironie et se leva complètement « - Oh, nous sommes dans cette maison... Cela signifie alors que la moitié du plan est achevé. »

« - N'étiez-vous pas censé être mort ? » Demanda finalement Harry.

« - Mort ? » Ernst laissa échapper un rire ravissant. « - Cela est le moins **important** mon petit croyez-moi… J'ai fait l'erreur de **les recueillir** et j'en ai payé le **prix**. Je me demande si je peux transplaner dans le château mais ça m'étonnerais, cette bâtisse doit être protéger d'une barrière. » Dit Ernst plus pour lui-même que pour le jeune garçon.

« - Recueillir ? » Harry le regarda d'un air perdu « - Qui ? »

« - _Ceux qui_... mon petit _survivant_... "_celui qui_"... » Corrigea-t-il « Lord Voldemort... La **personne** qui a utilisé mon **corps** et la personne que tu aimes pour arriver jusqu'à toi... Et celui qui m'a fait faire ce que je ne voulais pas. C'était contre ma volonté. »

« - Comment savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ? » Demanda Harry sans s'approcher.

« - Bien » Ernst sourit « Je t'ai embrassé plusieurs fois et parmi tous ces baisers, il n'y en a aucun que j'ai fait par moi-même. Le plus curieux, c'est que tu n'as pas refusé non plus. »

« - Ce n'est pas une réponse !! » S'exclama Harry totalement rouge.

« - En ce moment je me souviens que j'ai forcé les baisers entre nous, et je me souviens t'y avoir soumis sans t'as volonté ni ton accord. Donc non, bien que tu ne sois pas consentant, je ne l'étais pas plus que toi... »

La vérité était que Harry n'avait pas beaucoup voulu se dérober à lui et à ses baisers de toutes manières. La douleur de sa cicatrice avait disparu et il ne lui restait seulement que cette sensation de chaleur provenant du professeur qui lui faisait maintenant un sourire charmeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir sur ce visage.

Il en était confondu et pensa que la personne qui pouvait lui donner des réponses essayait d'ouvrir la porte bloquée de l'extérieur de la maison abandonnée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis leur _disparition_.

« - Je vais vous faire confiance pour le moment » Dit-il à la fin « - Mais je vous ai à l'œil. »

« - Si cela peut te faire plaisir, mais pour l'instant j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main si tu veux que nous nous en sortions vivant tous les deux. »

_**

* * *

**_

« - Et comment veux-tu que je reste tranquille quand tu m'annonces ça ? » S'exclama Sirius de mauvaise humeur en avançant vers Remus « - Que doit-on supposer ? On présume qu'il a emmené Harry dans un lieu sûr !! Qu'il est avec un fou, dont nous ne connaissons rien de lui, ni même la protection de sa demeure !! »

« - La protection doit être quelque chose d'inattendu. » dit Remus avec calme et il s'arrêta. Sirius se stoppa brusquement alors pour ne pas bousculer son ami « - Nous allons déjà y faire quelques repérages... La cité Streng doit maintenant être dévastée. »

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, la Cité Streng ? » Brama Sirius « - je veux seulement que Harry soit en sûreté. »

« - Pour cela » Lui expliqua Remus une énième fois « - Déborah fait un sortilège pour... »

« - Combien de temps crois-tu qu'elle résistera ! » L'interrompit Sirius « - Elle est faible... »

« - C'est pourquoi nous allons là-bas » Remus le regarda avec exaspération et les deux amis disparurent dans un CRACK.

* * *

Marcher entre des maisons démolies et évidemment abandonnées n'était pas quelque chose que Harry espérerait faire aujourd'hui... Il devrait plutôt courir d'une classe à l'autre, perdre quelques points, se battre avec Malfoy...

Mais en définitive ne pas être là, en trébuchant sur des restes de... _de choses_ qui étaient autrefois vivantes.

« - Vit-il alors ici ? » Demanda-t-il à son guide. Ce n'était pas précisément ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais il ne savait pas comment d'une manière ou d'une autre entamer la conversation.

« - Non, jamais il n'a vécu dans cette ville, ni lui, ni ses parents. » Répondit le professeur en s'arrêtant pour changer de chemin en tournant au coin d'une maison « - La ville a été attaqué, il y a presque deux mois... Tous ont été tués. »

Ernst se rappelait de ce jour de manière claire... L'attaque avait été tellement rapide que l'aide du Ministère de la Magie n'avait pas pu arriver à temps.

Harry s'arrêta et serra les poings.

« - Vous avez dit qu'il s'était servi de celui que j'aime... De qui parliez-vous ? »

Un silence lourd suivit cette question. Finalement, le professeur n'avait pas la réponse à tout... Ou il ne lui dirait pas tant qu'il penserait que Harry Potter n'est pas prêt à savoir _quelque _chose.

Ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas.

« - Dans mon corps habitent deux personnes… toutes les deux ont des désirs contradictoires envers toi... L'une d'elles t'aime profondément et c'est ce sentiment qui est devenu le plus fort en moi. L'autre souhaite te tuer. »

« - Ne pouvez-vous pas penser de vous-même ? » Demanda Harry blessé car cela voulait dire que ses sentiments s'attribuaient à un autre. La vérité était qu'il ne s'était pas sentit capable d'attirer l'attention sentimentale du professeur Streng et savoir qu'il ne l'aimait pas _par lui-même_ l'offensait un peu.

« - Ce que tu ressens pour moi n'est pas vrai. » Expliqua Ernst en le regardant avec tendresse. « - Ce que je ressens ne vient pas de moi... Mais de la personne qui est dans mon corps... Quand _ce_ que je possède retournera à son propriétaire tout deviendra plus clair et plus simple, et n'oublie pas que je suis mort, il y a deux mois... Lors de l'attaque de ma Ville...

Harry réfléchit devant cette réponse.

Bien que, ce soit quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré de pas savoir...

« - De qui sont les sentiments de la personne qui est en vous ? »

« - Cela tu peux y répondre sans mon aide, Petit… tu sais qui est cette personne que tu aimes puisque son essence a été celle qui t'a attiré vers moi. »

Harry pâlit.

Il ne pouvait pas combattre la réponse bien qu'il la comprenne à la perfection. Et même s'il avait envie de tout nier en bloc, de se convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai, son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le moment.

_**

* * *

**_

**(Léger retour en arrière)**

_La cité Streng n'était pas qu'un château avec un style médiéval, il était plus pur avec beaucoup d'histoire. Des générations de rois français qui ont foulé son sol de marbre jusqu'à l'époque actuelle, était considéré comme le bien familial en ligne directe de Lord Streng. Le grand-père Mickael Streng et son petit-fils, Ernst Streng._

_Mickael Streng a partagé son héritage avec sa sœur Michelle Streng, dont le nom de famille changea après son mariage avec un Snape : le grand-père de Severus Snape._

_Ce dernier était la clé du plan. Et c'était aussi ce que Voldemort n'avait pas pensé à expliquer en envoyant ses meilleurs mangemorts dans la cité Streng à la recherche du dernier héritier._

_Ernst Streng était le déguisement parfait. Un garçon d'une grande lignée dont la jeunesse lui donnait un visage pur et un caractère gentil. Quelqu'un qui attirait l'attention par son aspect... Chose que ce malheureux Severus Snape n'offrait pas. Et c'était ce que Voldemort cherchait puisqu'il n'avait pas la patience de séduire un morveux qu'il tuerait de toute manière. Il voulait que Harry remarque cette douceur chez le jeune... il voulait qu'il le désir avec folie._

_L'autre facteur serait plus facile encore. Il insérerait l'essence de Severus Snape dans le corps de son cousin et Harry ne pourrait pas éviter de le remarquer. _

_La même personnalité, la même essence... la même brutalité et cynisme. Tout est en Streng ; son instrument parfait._

_Introduire Streng à Poudlard avait été facile. Assistant du professeur de potions à Beauxbatons et meilleur élève de sa promotion. Dumbledore se désespérait pour trouver un remplaçant fiable devant l'étrange disparition de son professeur de potions... et qui mieux qu'Ernst Streng, le cousin de Severus Snape ? Celui qui avait aidé Severus à faire des potions hautement dangereuses pour sauver la vie d'inutiles et encombrants Aurors... Celui que Severus appréciait, bien qu'il ne soit pas capable de le montrer._

_Oh, oui..._

_Il était parfait._

_Et il était à un pas de l'obtenir._

_Le groupe de mangemorts s'arrêtèrent devant les grilles du château dans l'attente de l'ordre de leur maître. Voldemort observa l'élégante structure française avant que ses hommes arrivent à la détruire et entrèrent._

**_"Seulement un doit rester en vie. Tuaient les autres... Et que leur mort soit lente et pénible "_ **

**Fin du retour en arrière**

_**à suivre…**_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre : **Le piège

**Auteur :** Akiko

**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell

**Couple : **Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Akiko.

**Avertissements**: Ceci est un slash... pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est cela, c'est une histoire qui traite de relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, mieux vaut que vous le lisiez pas. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, entamons l'histoire.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews à Kokoroyume ; jenni 944 ; history ; Elise _**(Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.) **_; NEPHERIA _**( contente que tu aimes. Bisous.) _**et 666Naku.**_

* * *

**Le piège**

**Chapitre neuf : un corps pour _le posséder_, une âme pour _l'attirer_, et un plan pour _le tuer_.**

Il ne s'agissait pas du sorcier le plus doué qu'il connaissait... Et le garçon apprit (indépendamment de son esprit admirable) que son seul talent était de réaliser parfaitement une potion.

Outre cela, c'était une catastrophe.

Mauvais en défense... Désastreux pour l'esquive... Horrible pour éviter les blessures... Et ce n'était pas son air _adorable_ qui le sauverait en faisant face à un ennemi qui cherchait le tuer.

Clair. Il fallait lui admettre la beauté de la rougeur qui couvrait ses joues et cela causait une certaine une hésitation (une brève montée de désir) parmi ses ennemis. Cela ajouté à son agilité et sa vitesse... Un échantillon de condition physique parfait qu'il utilisait en ce moment pour courir de manière agile et silencieuse sur un terrain qu'il connaissait parfaitement et qui était difficile pour celui qui suivait de tenir la distance.

Harry remercia le ciel pour cela. Au moins, il n'avait pas dû l'aider à courir aussi. Il pensait qu'il avait assez à faire en les protégeant des sorts qu'on leur lançait.

Alors qu'ils se reposaient tous les deux contre une paroi moisie, la respiration haletante et surveillant les alentours, il put apprécier que son professeur n'était pas si audacieux que cela

« - Si vous êtes déjà mort, pourquoi veulent-t-il vous tuer ? » Fit Harry sur un ton de reproche. « - Quel type de qualité possédez-vous pour qu'ils nous cherchent à ce point ? »

« - Ce qui est sexuel. » Dit Streng avec calme et il s'appuya un peu plus contre la paroi démolie sans être conscient de la couleur rouge vif qui envahit le visage de Harry. « -Maintenant il n'a plus besoin de moi pour vous séduire. » Fit-il en se retournant et il remarqua les rougeurs du garçon. « - Se passe-t-il quelque chose ? »

« - C'est pour cela ? » Demanda Harry avec une petite voix accentuant son visage rouge.

« - Uh ? Pardon ? »

« - A l'infirmerie vous… Il m'a demandé de ne me pas nier... ça ? »

« - Tu parles du sexe ? ... Je suppose que oui... Lord Voldemort voulait utiliser tous les moyens qui était à sa disposition, mais tu l'as fais douter. »

« - De quoi a-t-il douté ? »

« - Écoute-moi, gamin... Je n'ai pas affinité avec toi... Ce sentiment n'est pas _le mien_... Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes... Tu ne me veux pas et ce n'est pas Voldemort non plus... Tous les deux nous soupçonnons l'identité de ton amour mais jamais tu ne l'as prononcé de tes lèvres. »

Ok. Savoir que Lord Voldemort l'avait encouragé à montrer ouvertement une tendance homosexuelle n'était vraiment pas dans ses connaissances.

Doucement, Harry commença à lui donner raison.

Cette fois, il pensait qu'il avait raison.

« - Dois-je me taire ? » Demanda Harry.

Streng avait peut-être remarqué l'angoisse dans cette question et lui donna une accolade chaude pour le réconforter. Ou voulait-il seulement éviter que cette lumière verdâtre le blesse et il le protégea avec son propre corps...

Harry ne le sut pas.

Ce qu'il su c'est que le sang qui coulait n'était pas le sien et le poids qui l'écrasait n'était pas bon signe.

Ernst s'était déplacé rapidement et c'était placé devant Harry au moment ou les mangemort apparaissaient un à un.

« - Sept contre deux ? » Demanda avec le professeur cynique. « - Ce n'est pas très loyal ça. »

« - Tu sais déjà ce qu'on dit, Streng » Fit un de ceux qui était encapuchonnés et qui s'avançait. « - La fin justifie les moyens. »

« - _Oui. »_ Répondit le professeur en prenant la main de Harry et en touchant une paroi qui brillait avec d'un vert intense « - Toute la Cité Streng a pu goûter à ce dialecte vu que vous l'avez attaqué par surprise … »

Lucuis ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les deux _prisonniers_ disparaître subitement sous le nez de plus de quinze mangemorts, mais ce qui était certain c'est qu'il avait à peine eut le temps de se baisser, tout comme quelques-uns de ses _compagnons_, pour éviter le rayon puissant qui atteignit deux d'entre eux et qui leur fit hurler de douleur alors que leurs os se cassaient.

Dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'homme, il y avait eu très peu de chance pour qu'il puisse lancer un tel sort puissant, et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, la magie du château s'était éveillée. Les mangemorts attendaient sûrement des instructions puisqu'un nombre infime d'entre eux savaient la manière dont laquelle un sorcier devait se protéger devant la magie d'un château cherchant à _éliminer_ le danger qui entourait son maître.

« - Nous ne pouvons pas laisser partir le garçon. » Dit l'un d'eux devant le silence qui s'était installé. Et Lucius le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne pourraient pas se déplacer facilement dans un lieu plein de pièges.

« - Je vais lancer un sort. » Annonça-t-il. « - Il se mettra à briller quand il détectera un piège _très dangereux_ au moment où nous serons devant. »

La majorité des sorciers parurent inconfortables, mais Lucius ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus... Il détecterait seulement des pièges pour qu'ils puissent accomplir leur tâche.

De toute manière Lucius ne pensait aller avec aucun groupe. Dans un tel lieu, le meilleur était de se déplacer avec précaution.

* * *

**Flash-back**

_Il n'avait pas pu s'échapper._

_Le lieu était plein de mangemorts qui lançaient des sorts ici et là. Et il s'était enfermé dans la salle d'armes... _

_Quant il y repensait, cela n'avait pas été une idée si brillante. Ses ennemis pourraient se débarrasser de lui en un rien de temps, et il n'avait que très peu d'arme pour se défendre un minimum contre eux._

_Ernst appuya la tête contre la paroi rocheuse et tenta de percevoir quelques bruits en calmant sa respiration. Il n'entendait rien, mais il était sûr qu'ils étaient encore là. Il n'avait pas pu définir le nombre précis d'homme qui l'avait attaqué puisqu'il avait été pris par surprise et première chose qu'il avait fait était d'aller ordonner à tous les domestiques d'aller se cacher en lieu sûr.. _

_Peu lui avait obéit. La majorité avait insisté pour rester pour le protéger._

_Mais qui peut faire quelque chose contre un sort impardonnable par Merlin ?_

_Ernst écouta comment ils fouillaient les pièces une à une, et cela le convainquit de s'échapper... A chaque fois quelqu'un le sauvait... Mais était finalement arrivé le moment où il avait seulement la solitude comme compagnie et aide... La solitude et ces mangemorts le cherchant._

_Mais pourquoi le cherchaient-ils ?_

_Ernst n'était rien pour eux... Il n'était pas fort dans les batailles et il n'était pas vraiment (directement) contre Lord Voldemort et il n'avait aucun contact..._

_... à l'exception d'une chose..._

_Est-ce que Severus était parmi ses mangemorts ?_

_Pourvu que non._

_Il avait évité d'activer la défense en pensant qu'elle pourrait l'attaquer. De plus cela aurait été très suspect que se soit le seul qui puisse traverser les défenses composées de sorts dangereux._

_Il ne supporterait pas de lui faire face et feindre qui le haïssait... _

_... mais..._

_« - Je ne me laisserais pas tuer ainsi. » Susurra-t-il d'un air assuré et se leva pour essayer de sortir par la porte arrière. _

_Mais il ne le put. Alors qu'il allait faire ce qu'il voulait, il sentit que sa volonté l'abandonnait et se retourna pour en découvrir la raison._

_Lord Voldemort._

_**"Monsieur Streng, j'ai enfin le plaisir de vous connaître" **_

**Fin du Flash-back**

_**

* * *

**_

Lord Voldemort serra les lèvres et lâcha le cristal qui gardait la lumière dans laquelle se concentrait son sort. Il observa la manière dont la lumière dansait comme si elle se détournait de lui jusqu'à disparaître progressivement.

Furieux de perdre un instrument tellement précieux, il marcha jusqu'à la porte pour sortir, mais il s'arrêta net avant de toucher la poignée et fronça les sourcils.

_**"les défenses ont été activées" **_Susurra-t-il.

Zut. Tout le château était préparé pour exterminer ces énergies négatives et elles étaient là, particulièrement _mauvaises et puissantes_.

C'était pour se moquer.

Et la personne qui avait activé tout ce _mécanisme_ devait mourir.

Malédiction !

_**

* * *

**_

Harry se réveilla et se leva lentement. Il était tombé sur son professeur après qu'ils avaient utilisé ce sort étrange et étaient maintenant dans... _un quelconque _lieu à l'intérieur du château.

« - Professeur ? » Appela-t-il en remarquant une grande flaque de sang sur le sol. Il sentit une étrange sensation quand les yeux café le regardèrent et qu'un sourire concis était tracé sur ses lèvres.

« - Écoute-moi, Harry... Personne ne peut te toucher si le château lit de mauvaises intentions en cette personne. »

« - Mais comment sortirais-je ? » Demanda le garçon en essayant de ne pas faire cas de la faiblesse dans la voix de son professeur.

« - Il y a ici une personne qui souhaite que tu t'échappes. » Répondit Ernst « - Il faut que tu le retrouves et une fois que tu l'auras fais, sors-le du château pour qu'il puisse t'emmener en lieu sûr. »

« - Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? »

Ernst sourit avec douceur. En comprenant ce sourire Harry se sentit blessé et serra les lèvres.

« - L'amour qui coule en toi est véridique mais je n'en suis pas le destinataire. J'espère que mes excuses payeront ce que je t'ai fais, mais il est temps que l'âme qui est en moi reparte vers son propriétaire. »

« - Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Harry confondu.

« - Un de des deux doit redescendre aux normes… et_ tous les deux_ nous ne pouvons vivre tant que l'autre n'est pas mort, Harry… Il t'aime... Sois-en sûr. »

« - Dois-je me taire alors ? »

« - Heureux… » Murmura l'homme en caressant la joue de l'adolescent « - J'aurais été heureux de te connaître en d'autres circonstances, maintenant pars ! »

« - Mais vous... »

« - Je ne suis pas important, mon _héros_… Je ne l'ai jamais été... Si je suis ici, c'est par une regrettable coïncidence . Pars !! »

Harry se releva en sentant un coup donné par le sorcier qui était étendu sur le sol. Il se tourna pour ne plus voir cette image qui l'avait trompé avec un faux espoir. Il marcha avec des pas fermes dans les couloirs pavés qu'il avait déjà vu dans ses rêves et de nouveau il sentit ce froid qui lui brûlait la peau tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans une direction qu'il connaissait.

Il marchait vers lui.

Son véritable amour...

... le propriétaire de l'âme qui avait contaminé d'amour un professeur qui avait souffert à cause _des coïncidences_.

Coïncidences qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre réellement.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flash-back**_

_Severus Snape apparut et chercha son Maître du regard à travers la protection du masque. Toutefois le lieu s'avérait très familial... Assez parental._

_**", Severus" **Fit alors la voix sifflante de Lord Voldemort, suffisant pour obtenir toute l'attention de Snape, celui-ci s'inclina respectueuse. **"Pas la peine... Après tout tu es dans ta maison ".**_

_« - Ma maison ? » Demanda Severus avec voix assez faible et observa de nouveau ce qui l'entourait en se sentant dégoûté à la vue des corps qui avaient été empilés dans un coin._

_Des corps frais. Mort récente. Le lieu avait été récemment attaqué._

_Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été informé ?_

_Ca paraissait être une importante attaque puisque Lord Voldemort restait encore sur place. Et par son apparence tranquille, il avait un plan en tête, puisqu'il ne se retirait pas immédiatement._

_Un moment._

_Severus tourna les yeux en direction d'un visage... Un visage parmi les morts totalement couvert de sang coagulé et de terre._

_"Ma maison" pensa-t-il effrayer et leva directement la tête vers les armoiries au plafond pour confirmer ses soupçons "Cité Streng"._

_Une attaque dans la Cité de Streng. Mais pourquoi ?_

_« - En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Maître ? » Demanda-t-il respectueusement._

_Voldemort sourit et fit un geste avec sa main osseuse._

_**"Amène-le, Malfoy" **ordonna-t-il._

_Quand Severus vit celui qui était amené, son cœur s'arrêta soudainement de battre, tout comme sa respiration. Il s'obligea à garder tout calme et froideur pendant qu'il surveillait Malfoy attachait un jeune homme contre un des murs et il osa surveiller son expression alarmée se répétant qu'il devait garder son expression froide._

_Par Merlin._

_**"Retire ton masque, Snape" **_

_Severus obéit. A ce moment, les yeux cafés de son cousin se détournèrent de lui en même temps que ses lèvres se serrèrent et que ses mains se refermaient avec force autour de ses chaînes jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures.._

_« - En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » Répéta Severus avec une moquerie froide._

_**"Laisse-nous seuls, Malfoy" **_

_Lucius fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda fugacement Severus. Severus lui-même souhaitait qu'il reste, mais tous les deux savaient qu'il ne pouvait pas en être ainsi et le blond abandonna les cachots._

_**"Tu connais Monsieur Streng, n'est-ce pas, Snape?" **_

_« - Oui Maître » Répondit Severus en appréciant la peau saine du visage d'Ernst, il n'avait de blessures visibles. « - Nous sommes... cousins. »_

_« - Cousin au second degré. » Corrigea Ernst avec ennui._

_Severus réprima un rire dédaigneux devant ce commentaire quand il sentit la main de son maître sur son épaule._

_**"C'est mon nouvel instrument... Il va me servir à attirer à Potter ici " **_

_La vérité était que Severus voulait davantage de détail, et par l'expression d'Ernst, il put deviner que c'était également le cas pour lui. Il pensait que sa double activité avait été découverte... Il pensait qu'il était là pour recevoir une punition._

_« - Instrument ? » Demanda Ernst « - Je n'ai aucun contact avec ce garçon. »_

_**"l'âme, monsieur Streng" **Lord Voldemort lui leva le menton avec une gentillesse qui parut dégoûtante à Severus. **"L'âme est l'arme qu'il me faut... Et tout est en place, maintenant que je viens d'acquérir votre... parfait corps "**_

_Severus vit alors le frisson de peur qui traversa la peau de son cousin. Comment pouvait-il être une arme ? Ernst était pur de plaisanteries cruelles grâce à son aspect sensible qu'il possédait... Et qui attirait beaucoup de regards..._

_... Dont celui de..._

_Harry Potter?_

**_"Vois-tu, Severus... Un informateur m'a confié la faiblesse de Potter... et pour cela j'ai également besoin de toi."_ **

_« - Je crains de ne pas comprendre, Maître. » Dit Severus._

_**"le garçon te désir, Severus..." **_

_Snape pâlit et s'obligea à faire une mine de dégoût et d'ignorer la pâleur de son cousin en même temps._

_**"je vais ajouter un élément primordial en Streng... Ce qui fait que la personne qui t'aime, remarquera... Ton âme."**_

_« - Impossible ! » S'exclama Ernst. « - Vous ne pouvez pas insérer une telle chose dans un corps vivant... J'ai déjà une âme !! »_

_**"Certes."** Admit Voldemort. **" Je ne peux pas insérer une âme dans quelque chose qui vit."** _

_Severus pâlît en entendant cela. _

_« - A moins que vous me tuiez. » Grogna Ernst. « - Je ne vous laisserais pas m'utiliser. Mon corps vivra tant que je possèderai mon âme ! »_

_**"Oh, dans ce cas je dois me débarrasser de ce petit inconvénient" **_

_La vérité était que Severus avait ses propres plans... Encore s'il était à l'intérieur du corps de son cousin il pourrait exercer sa propre volonté... Seulement si son propre corps restait en état._

_Mais il ne le serait pas.._

_Lord Voldemort ne voulait pas courir de risques_

_Et il tortura Snape jusqu'à ce que Ernst meure._

_Son âme était affaiblie dans un corps étranger qui était régi par Lord Voldemort et son corps était encore plus affaibli ._

_Il ne pouvait rien faire..._

_... il ne pouvait pas..._

**A suivre...**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre : **Le piège

**Auteur :** Akiko

**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell

**Couple : **Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Akiko.

**Avertissements**: Ceci est un slash... pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est cela, c'est une histoire qui traite de relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, mieux vaut que vous le lisiez pas. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, entamons l'histoire.

**Classification :** NC.17 Ce chapitre contient un lime.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews à jenni944 ; Arwenn Snape ; onarluca et Kokoroyume._**

* * *

**Le piège**

**Chapitre dix : La saveur de ce qui est interdit**

Le chemin était comme il se le rappelait. Les mêmes couloirs, les mêmes portes... le même vent humide et froid qui passait par les fenêtres endommagées pour lui frapper le visage. Et à la fin du chemin cette porte parfaitement fermée et qu'il avait déjà passé une fois.

Elle était entrouverte.

Harry la poussa en entendant la respiration asthmatique que la négligence et l'humidité avaient provoquée sur la personne qui s'y trouvait et pénétra dans la chambre en refermant derrière lui avec le CLICK discret de la serrure. Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de faire le premier pas et s'avança jusqu'à arrêter au pied du lit négligé.

Cette fois ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il était là... Son professeur de potions : Severus Snape.

La personne qu'... _il aimait_.

Amour ?

La majorité s'avérerait mortifié de le savoir, peut-être encore plus en sachant ce qui a résulté d'Harry quand il a enfin accepté de l'admettre.

Mais c'est que le cœur d'un adolescent s'avérait tellement irrationnel au moment de choisir... Et celui de Harry ne sortait pas du lot.

Les commentaires blessants et les regards de haine avaient pris une signification différente quand il a lui-même découvert qu'il observait son professeur avec une affection qu'il n'avait consacrée à personne. Et rapidement, il avait adoré la force brutale des phrases cyniques que Snape consacrait seulement à lui.

Lui : Harry Potter, avait gagné un traitement exclusif de la part du professeur de potions. Et bien qu'à beaucoup, cela puisse leur paraître horrible, à Harry ça s'était avéré vital.

Parce qu'il avait besoin d'être le centre d'attention de Severus Snape. Et si cela était le seul moyen pour l'obtenir, il le ferait.

Après tous, beaucoup espéraient que le grand Harry Potter fasse des sacrifices, non ?

Il ferait ça aussi...

Harry étendit une main tremblante vers le front du professeur et fut satisfait de sentir que la fièvre avait baissé. Probablement que le peu de soin qu'il avait reçu, avaient donné un résultat positif. Bien que Harry aurait préféré que se soit Madame Pomfrey qui soigne chaque blessure avec des soins plus convenables.

Les doigts du garçon passèrent du front à la joue et frotta avec douceur sur les lèvres sèches.

Même avec ses blessures il paraissait _parfait_. La seule personne capable d'enrager à cause d'un baiser et avec lequel il casserait toutes les règles existantes.

_"Quelqu'un doit respecter les normes" _pensa-t-il en s'inclinant vers Severus " mais pas maintenant... Nous évoquerons maintenant les rêves les plus profonds dont _le héros_ pourra apprécier la saveur de ce qui est interdit ".

La saveur des lèvres sèches et chaudes... Le toucher de ses épaules couvertes par le tissu sale et en haillon... La dureté de la poitrine masculine et sa masculinité en elle-même.

« - Vous pourrez ensuite penser à une punition, professeur » susurra Harry avec une voix sensuelle qu'il n'avait jamais cru posséder « - Mais pas maintenant... »

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser au danger mais à ce qui s'était écoulé dans cette cellule avec la personne que Severus Snape avait tant haïe... Ce héros que Voldemort cherchait à tuer.

Il ne pouvait pas penser que _cela_ manquait au professeur pour qu'il puisse être irrémédiablement attiré vers un autre homme, parce qu'il sentirait qu'il profiterait de l'avantage qu'il avait maintenant.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus penser par lui-même... Son inexpérience, lui avait rappelé la peur qu'il avait gardé depuis qu'il avait découvert cet amour... et il ne voulait pas être... Cette fois ne voulait pas être Harry Potter.

... il voulait seulement...

Être la personne qui embrassait les lèvres de l'être aimé.

Juste comme maintenant.

Il ne voulait penser à rien.

Il sentait que la saveur amère de ses lèvres adultes mais ne l'avait pas importé. La pression que sa bouche d'adolescent faisait sur celle du professeur était rendue plus forte et paraissait être capable de fondre les deux bouches.

Avec délicatesse, il humidifia la peau desséchée. Léchant et suçant chaque blessure et percevant ainsi la saveur des désinfectants qui avaient été utilisé. Il mordilla légèrement avec ses dents sa lèvre inférieure et suça à nouveau.

Tout se révélait être invraisemblable.

Chaque saveur paraissait être capable de réveiller des désirs perturbateurs en lui, auxquels il ne se sentait pas capable d'y accéder.

Désirs qu'il n'avait pas osé admettre bien qu'ils soient absolument normaux chez un garçon de son âge et qui maintenant provoquaient de plaisants frissons sur sa peau jusqu'à se concentrer au plus profond de lui et sur un nuage où toute pensée _correcte_ ou _rationnelle _n'existaient plus.

Et toute tentative d'arrêter cette folie furent effacée en détectant la première réponse.

Les lèvres volées s'entrouvrirent aux caresses et permirent que la langue de l'adolescent timide puisse examiner avec curiosité l'intérieur de la bouche et d'aller à la recherche de sa jumelle. Les deux langues s'entrelacèrent au premier contact et établirent une danse érotique cherchant à dominer le baiser.

Harry gémit en sentant que les mains de l'homme enserraient avec brusquerie ses hanches et le caresser à travers sa robe. En essayant de se donner confiance, il posa les mains sur la poitrine et caressé la peau découverte sur les tétons.

Une folie. Tout cela était une folie complète, mais Harry ne voulait pas être l'enfant qui ne pouvait pas être touché... En ce moment il voulait se transformer en une personne où l'âge n'importait pas. Il voulait consommer tout l'amour qu'il avait gardé même s'il devait ignorer toute la peur qui était née depuis que les caresses sur leur corps devenaient plus effrontées jusqu'à trouver le centre de leur excitation.

« - Je sais... »

Harry fut effrayé en entendant la voix rugueuse dans son oreille et essaya de regarder le visage de Severus, mais une traction dans son dos l'en empêcha et il prit alors conscience des mains serraient autour de sa taille le caressant, tandis que ses mains à lui étaient sur la poitrine de Snape.

« - Professeur ? »

« - Tu allais oublier mon statut social » susurra la voix avec un ton rauque ravissant « - Tu cesseras d'être l'enfant pour t'abandonner à moi... Est-ce bien cela, petit ? »

« - Je ne suis pas _petit_ » Protesta Harry en même temps qu'un gémissement s'échappait de sa gorge quand sentit le mouvement des mains pour détacher son pantalon.

« - Tu es décidé... je peux le remarquer... Mais dans cette guerre, il n'y a pas de temps pour marcher à égalité avec la personne que tu aimes... Tu dois la laisser en arrière s'il est nécessaire. »

« - Non... Je peux pas... » Soupira Harry en sentant les doigts adultes autour de son sexe et il abaissa sa propre main pour lui prendre le poignet « -... _je l'aime_... »

« - Ce n'est pas une réponse » Grogna Severus en sentant la fermeté palpitante de Harry en même temps qu'il le caressait avec plus d'audace « - J'ai accepté ma responsabilité avec toi... Tu dois aussi accepter la tienne. »

« - S'il vous plaît, non... » Supplia Harry en abaissant la tête en avant, juste sur l'épaule de Severus « - Seulement pour cette fois... je veux cesser d'être celui que je suis... _s'il vous plaît_... »

_Ce serait très simple,_ pensa Severus... Il pourrait lui donner un autre nom... il pourrait penser à un autre corps et embrasser d'autres lèvres...

... seulement il n'aimerait pas Harry s'il agissait ainsi...

Avec un mouvement, il recueillit les lèvres qui étaient à sa portée et il les profana par son désir incomplet tandis qu'il se chargeait de satisfaire Harry.

Là, entre ses jambes... en sentant les mouvements excitants du corps plus petit et mince. Là, il... sanglotait encore de désir sa bouche couverte par ses lèvres chaudes.

Harry se laissait aimer par un corps qui avait à peine_ récupérait_ son âme... Il se laissait aimer par un homme qui avait fait tomber ses barrières en étant sur le point de mourir.

Il fallait l'apprécier.

Après tout Severus aussi l'aimait. Et à cette pensée, il s'attaqua à la peau du cou de l'adolescent en lui faisant émettre également des gémissements en touchant un point culminant.

Un cri de ravissement assourdissant résonna la chambre en même temps que l'humidité envahit les doigts de Severus et sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Combien de temps avaient-ils ?

Peu... très peu...

« - Rassure-toi, Harry » susurra-t-il à son oreille « - bientôt tu seras en lieu sûr... Je te le promets... »

_**

* * *

**_

Remus s'arrêta net et grâce à son ouïe fine, son regard se glissa vers le côté gauche où se trouvait Sirius et fronça les sourcils.

« - Il y a beaucoup de mouvement » Indiqua-t-il et dirigea ses yeux vers le château « - ils cherchent quelqu'un... il paraît qu'il s'est échappé. »

« - Ce pourrait être Harry ? »

« - Il n'y a pas que l'odeur de Harry » Remus parut préoccupé et toucha une des parois démolies. Une lueur brillante apparue alors. « - Ils ont activé la défense de la Cité. »

« - Un peu _tard »_ Ironisa Sirius.

Remus fronça les sourcils devant ces mots. Certes, l'attaque de la Cité méritait ces défenses qui étaient maintenant activées, le détenteur de cette responsabilité avait pu toutefois penser que ce n'était pas nécessaire... L'attaque avait été peut-être tellement surprenante qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir comme il l'aurait dû.

En tout cas, les défenses étaient actives maintenant, mais Remus ne pensait pas qu'elles n'avaient pas été activées par Voldemort ou par sa _volonté_.

« - C'est très probable que se soit le sort de Déborah qui fonctionne » Dit-il alors « - je recommande que nous ne fassions rien inutilement. »

« - Je t'écoute » Dit Sirius.

« - Nous devons chercher Ernst. S'il a activé ce type de défense, cela signifie qu'il veille sur Harry. »

« - Oh » Sirius fronça les sourcils « - _Comment _? »

C'était une bonne question. Une à laquelle Remus n'avait pas réponse. Et alors qu'il était en train de penser que se serait une bonne idée de suivre l'odeur des deux, malgré la difficulté que présentait la magie présente, quelqu'un lui donna la réponse.

« - Le garçon est dans le château... »

Sirius leva sa baguette en direction du sorcier habillé entièrement de noir.

« - Malfoy ? » Remus fronça les sourcils.

« - Si tu as touché un seul cheveu de Harry, je te trancherai la gorge ! »

« - Très poétique, Black » Ironisa Lucius « - mais je n'ai rien fait à ce morveux... Il nous a échappé en passant entre les parois grâce au fait que Streng ait récupéré un peu de raison. »

« - Comment sais-tu qu'il est dans le château ? » Demanda Remus.

« - Streng se meurt, Lupin » Indiqua Lucius avec froideur « - Il peut être ailleurs, certes. Mais nous ne pouvons pas entrer et Notre Maître ne peut pas sortir. »

Lucius laissa voir un sourire cynique. Même si les marques du bras de chacun d'eux les brûlaient au maximum, ils ne pouvaient pas répondre à l'appel, il y avait trop de sortilège autour du château pour les éliminer à tous... Et il trouvait personnellement amusant que le grand Lord Voldemort ne puisse pas sortir du château que lui-même avait attaqué.

Et ce n'était pas le pire. Lucius ne voulait pas penser à ce qui passerait si Streng venait à mourir sans avoir désactivé la sécurité.

"Lord Voldemort enfermé dans son _acquisition_ la plus récente"

Hilarant en vérité.

« - Si vous êtes en accord avec la nature de ces sorts qui protègent ce lieu, vous pourrez entrer » Expliqua Lucius « - Le château a un sortilège _central_ pour les transplanages, c'est pourquoi vous pourrez seulement apparaître que dans un seul lieu... Là où Potter doit normalement se trouvait s'il n'est pas parti à l'exploration de château.

_**

* * *

**_

Il y avait une manière d'éliminer une défense tellement gênante.

Voldemort rit devant la réponse et marcha à travers un couloir. Celui qui menait vers les chambres qu'il avait transformé en prison, il y a peu.

Les défenses pouvaient être désactivées par un membre de cette famille gênante...

Quelle surprise !

Il avait justement la personne appropriée dans une des chambres.

Si les soins que ses stupides serviteurs avaient apportés, il devrait déjà être réveiller... Et avec son aide, il désactiverait les pièges de ce lieu qui répondrait ensuite à ses appels...

Mais pour cela devait lui redonner son âme... Redonner l'âme à Severus Snape... Celle qu'il avait insérée en Streng.

Voldemort admit que c'était un sort décent en imprimant la magie précise. Le lieu deviendrait aussi sombre qu'il le voulait et il rit à nouveau devant cette constatation.

Il suffisait maintenant seulement d'attendre que Streng meure...

Et il pourrait ensuite chercher Harry Potter dans le château.

_**

* * *

**_

« - Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi nous faisons confiance à cet imbécile » Protesta Sirius une fois qu'ils furent apparut dans la faible partie des cachots.

« - C'est l'informateur de Déborah. »

« - Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être un Serpentard dégoûtant » Insista Sirius.

« - Comme Déborah ! »

« - Pourquoi dois-tu mettre Déborah dans chaque réponse que tu donnes, Remus ? »

« - Je ne perdrai pas mon temps en répondant à cela. »

« - Je ne vaux même pas un infime moment de ton temps ? »

En définitive tout cela altérait en Sirius, mais Remus avait besoin de beaucoup plus pour casser en lui cette armature oxydée dans sa tête... Ou pas ?

En rejetant l'idée, il se concentra complètement sur le parfum de la chambre et baissa le regard jusqu'à voir une personne qui, malgré son état, paraissait avoir assez de force pour sourire.

« - Vous êtes précisément comme mon cousin vous avez décrit. »

Après ses paroles, Remus eut à peine eut le temps de parler à Sirius, que ce dernier se diriger vers l'inconnu et le secouer sans remarquer son état précaire.

« - Nous cherchons à un enfant » Commença Sirius provoquant un rire fatigué à Ernst.

« - De 16 ans... cheveux noirs... yeux verts et une cicatrice sur le front ? »

« - Es-tu Streng ? » Intervint Remus « - Ou est Harry ? »

« - Je n'en ai aucune idée » Répondit le professeur avec un gémissement de douleur. « - J'essaye de mourir en paix... Me le permettez-vous ? »

« - Tu sais quoi ? » Fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils « - Il me rappelle quelqu'un d'odieux. »

« - C'est son cousin. » L'informa Remus en soupirant « - Où est Harry, Streng ? »

« - Derrière vous. »

« - Si tu veux vraiment que je t'aide mourir, va falloir me convaincre. » Grogna Sirius.

« - Parrain ? »

Sirius et Remus se retournèrent.

En effet, Harry était là.

Aussi décoiffé qu'ils se souvenaient et avec le visage rouge, par le froid horrible qu'il devait sûrement ressentir à travers sa robe.

« - Tu peux mourir maintenant, Streng » Fit Sirius « - Nous, nous y allons. »

« - C'est _gentil »_ Ironisa Ernst.

À suivre…


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre : **Le piège

**Auteur :** Akiko

**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell

**Couple : **Je ne dis rien pour le moment, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Akiko.

**Avertissements**: Ceci est un slash... pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est cela, c'est une histoire qui traite de relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, mieux vaut que vous le lisiez pas. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, entamons l'histoire.

**

* * *

**

Le piège

**Chapitre onze : Calme.**

Déborah sentit quelque chose qui lui comprima la poitrine de manière pénible et rejeta son corps en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la roche de son dos.

Sa poitrine se soulevait avec violence à la recherche de l'oxygène de l'eau et avec les mains elle se tenait la gorge jusqu'à ce que _la respiration_ redevienne normale.

Avec l'eau les larmes furent confondues et la femme se couvrit le visage d'un mouvement si violent que ses cheveux noirs tombèrent vers l'avant.

« - Il est mort. » susurra-t-elle faiblement. « - _Juste à temps_... »

_**

* * *

**_

Hermione ne parut pas se rendre compte qu'elle étouffait Harry en l'embrassant de cette manière. Le garçon préféra ne pas faire de commentaire à ce sujet et resserra ses mains autour d'elle sans être capable de comprendre tout ce qu'elle balbutiait entre deux sanglots.

Harry ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, il était seulement conscient de la force qui comprimait sa poitrine et qui commençait à le déranger.

Ron dû calmer Hermione après avoir soigneusement observé son ami dont le visage prenait une belle couleur violette.

« - Je vais bien » confirma Harry et leva le regard vers le perron, où le professeur McGonagall attendait. Sur son visage grave, il pouvait voir la préoccupation accumulée, et ses lèvres étaient ramollies dans ce qui paraissait être un sourire contenu.

« - Ils n'ont pas voulu nous dire comment tu allais, ni ou tu étais. » Dit Ron en baissant voix après s'avoir approché de lui suffisamment « - le professeur nous a confisqué ta plume, et tu es le seul qui puisse la récupérer. »

Harry la remercia mentalement pour cela. Il n'aurait pas vraiment trouvé agréable que ses deux amis lisent une description détaillée de_ tout_ ce qu'il avait fait.

« - Nous devrions aller voir le Directeur, Harry. » Remus posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et regarda Ron et Hermione avec amabilité « - Il n'en aura pas pour longtemps. »

Le professeur McGonagall resta avec Hermione et Ron non sans observer les trois personnes qui s'éloignaient et soupira.

Harry se laissa guider en consacrant un dernier regard à ses amis. La vérité est qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'aller dans le bureau du Directeur, mais se rappelant qu'il avait sa plume magique, il changea d'avis.

Harry ne cesserait jamais d'admirer le bureau. A chaque fois qu'il y entrait, il remarquait des détails différents avec lesquels il souhaiterait se distraire pour ne pas penser que quand il y entrait c'était pour être requis par une affaire sérieuse comme sa sécurité ou sa culpabilité présumée.

« - Installe-toi confortablement, Harry » Fit le directeur. « - Sirius, Remus, merci de l'avoir ramené. »

« - C'est notre responsabilité » répondit Remus et il se plaça avec Sirius dans un coin de la pièce, au cas ou.

« - Il paraît que tu as été très tranquille, Harry » Observa Dumbledore « - Négligeant peut-être ? »

Harry rougit.

« - Voldemort n'a pas eu l'occasion de s'approcher de lui. » Dit Sirius « - Le sort de Déborah est parvenu à bloquer sa magie le temps suffisant. »

« - Ma tante a aussi pris part à ça ? »

« - Debbie était déjà dessus bien avant que le professeur Streng ne disparaisse avec toi, Harry... Apparemment, elle a parfaitement compris la nature du sort qui a été lancé, mais elle n'a pas voulu nous expliquer. »

Harry rougit à nouveau.

« - Ce qui m'importe... » continua le directeur faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué cette réaction « - C'est que tu sois en lieu sûr. » il tendit le bras et plaça la plume magique de Harry sur le bureau « - Ta tante a bloqué la magie de ta plume, et je n'ai pas cherché à ce qu'elle m'explique la raison... je te la restitue. Tu peux aller te reposer, Harry. »

Dire qu'il ne voulait pas demander plusieurs explications était un mensonge, Harry avait développé toutefois un sens curieux qui l'aidait à savoir si l'information reçue était fiable et hautement peu satisfaisante... Et Dumbledore le saurait un de ces jours.. Donc le plus sain était d'obéir et de se retirer du lieu. De toutes manières sa plume n'allait pas lui servir beaucoup et après salué affectueusement son parrain et Remus, il sortit du bureau.

« - Comment va Déborah ? » Demanda Sirius après un moment de silence.

« - Sa faiblesse ne paraît pas l'empêcher de se lever » Répondit le directeur.

« - Qui Debbie ne veut pas que Harry voit ? » Demanda Remus préoccupé.

« - Je n'en suis pas sûr » Admis Albus « - Tout ceci paraît l'avoir beaucoup affecté, mais je n'en connais pas la raison. »

« - Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup non plus » Fit Sirius légèrement gêné. « - Il me donne l'impression qu'il veut que nous agissions comme si ceci ne c'était pas passé... Mon filleul a été en danger et je ne m'explique pas encore comment il est tombé dans ce piège horrible. »

« - Nous pouvons seulement faire des hypothèses » Murmura Albus avec un air fatigué.

« - C'est inutile » Se fit alors entendre la voix de Déborah alors qu'elle entrait dans bureau à ce moment sous forme humaine. « - ce qui c'est passé, est _exclusivement_ entre Harry lui-même et moi, il ne paraît pas faire quelque chose de ce que lui-même à conscience. »

La femme marcha vers une des chaises et se frotta les mains pour obtenir un peu de la chaleur que ses maigres vêtements ne pouvaient pas lui fournir.

« - Encore une fois, tu parais en savoir plus à ce sujet » Indiqua Sirius.

« - J'ai lancé un sort qui lui a servi à résister à celui de Voldemort » Lui répondit-elle. « - Apparentement Streng a donné à Harry l'attention suffisante qu'il aurait voulu recevoir de son précédent professeur de potions. »

« - C'est la réponse la plus absurde que j'ai entendu » Insista Sirius.

« - Un désir insatisfait » Compris Remus « - Probablement que Harry n'aimait pas recevoir que des regards _d'injustices_ de Severus et se voir _soutenu_ par quelqu'un de tellement... semblable lui a essentiellement fait gagner de la confiance. »

« - Oui... plus ou moins. » Dit laconiquement la femme.

« - Qui voudrait de la confiance de Snape ? » Demanda Sirius avec répulsion « - je ne crois pas que Harry souhaite cela _inconsciemment_... c'est dégoûtant... »

« - Je te rappelle, Sirius, que Severus est mon ami » Dit la femme avec un froncement de sourcils « - Tu ne peux pas remarquer ses qualités parce que cela t'intéresse plus de le voir en train de se noyer dans... _tout_ lieu... et ne pas avoir une occasion de le connaître... (même si ta fiancée te le demande). »

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge pour éviter une discussion hors sujet.

« - C'est comme ça » Grogna Sirius « - nous ne pouvons pas attendre que tous ceux qui entourent Harry _soient utilisés_ pour l'enlever. »

« - Tu ne peux pas non plus l'isoler » Intervint Remus.

« - En effet... Tu ne peux pas isoler Harry... Donc je recommande d'oublier tout ceci et de reprendre nos vies dangereuses de _bienfaiteurs_. » Ironisa la femme « - De toute manière ce n'est pas un garçon stupide et arrivera le moment où il choisira ceux qu'il veut que _nous le protégions_. »

« - Ce que je fais est pour le bien de Harry !! » Protesta l'animagus.

« - Essaye de ne pas le faire très bien, Sirius... Spécialement quand ça ne sera pas ce qu'il demande de toi... Harry est un adolescent... proche d'un homme... et je te rappelle, affection, qui à son âge est difficile... Je m'imagine très bien que mon neveu a eut du mal à l'accepter... Il a été le _héros_ de beaucoup de gens et _doit_ l'être de nouveau.

« - Sûrement que Harry a besoin de tranquillité en ce qui concerne Voldemort. » Soupira Albus.

« - Et comme va-t-il l'avoir ? » S'exclama Sirius « - Ce fou le veut mort et il n'abandonnera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il l'obtienne ! »

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de le lui rappeler quotidiennement » Dit Remus à son ami en comprenant un peu « - Tant de surprotection... Tant d'isolement. »

« - Il faut qu'il grandisse, Sirius » Dit-elle en se levant pour sortir du bureau « - Laisse-le trébucher un peu... qu'il se trompe en choisissant ses amis... qu'il souffre de certain déboire affectueux... De Voldemort, nous nous en chargerons... Il est nécessaire de ne pas rappeler à Harry que c'est _son devoir_. Nous le ferons... Occupons-nous de Voldemort à sa place jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. »

* * *

Le professeur Snape arriva à l'école deux jours plus tard. Son arrivée avait été tellement silencieuse tout comme son départ, que cela provoqua un trouble général parmi les étudiants.

Depuis que Harry était rentré à Poudlard, il avait gardé en suspens les nouvelles en rapport avec le professeur puisqu'il s'en était tenu à sa promesse. Cela avaient seulement été deux jours, mais ça lui paru une éternité où tout indice était vital.

_« - Je ne m'en irai pas » Avait dit Harry dans la chambre horrible du château avec une sottise difficile à plier. « - Je ne vais pas te laisser en danger. »_

_« - Je suis celui qui court le moins de danger » Avait répliqué Severus avec un geste d'impatience « - Très bien, Potter » Accepta-t-il après une bataille silencieuse « - Si tu retournes maintenant dans le lieu où tu es apparu, je te promets de retourner au collège et nous terminerons cette discussion gênante. »_

_Le garçon s'était mordu les lèvres._

_« - Par une fois dans ta courte vie, fais ce que je te dis... Si je m'échappe avec toi, ils chercheront pour me tuer puisque je serai absolument coupable de ta fuite. »_

_« - Ne serait-ce pas mieux ? »_

_« - Hors d'ici, gamin ! »_

_Harry avait soupiré. Bien qu'avoir partagé un moment **intime**, il était encore traité comme un enfant._

Des coups frappés sur sa table attira son attention et il découvrit, honteux, que le professeur McGonagall l'avait surpris... pour la cinquième fois.

Sans beaucoup d'esprit, il se concentra à nouveau sur ses notes et évita le regard préoccupé de ses amis.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à leur dire.

La seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit c'était le moment précis où il sortirait ce soir pour courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie et voir le professeur. Il avait besoin de parler de beaucoup de choses... Ou ne pas parler aussi. Toute option était bonne tant qu'il serait à son côté.

Toutefois arriver jusqu'au lieu après avoir évité quelques difficultés qu'il avait rencontré, il se sentit encore plus incertain au moment où il était dans à cette chambre horrible au château Streng.

Encouragé par une étrange force intérieure, il pénétra dans l'infirmerie et marcha jusqu'à arriver au fond, vers le lit qui avait les rideaux tirés. Harry passa à travers les étoffes et vit quelques livres de potions posés sur la table de nuit avec des parchemins comportant quelques notes.

Il était dans le lit. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux maintenant que ses blessures avaient été correctement soignées des mains de l'infirmière.

Le garçon la remercia intérieurement pour cela et s'approcha en tendant la main pour toucher le front. La fièvre était partie.

Avec un mouvement brusque, on lui attrapa le poignet et il se fit tirer violemment sur corps de Severus en lui coupant l'air.

Bien, il devrait se faire une petite notre pour le futur de se méfier des réactions naturelles de l'homme.

« - Malédiction, Potter, Qu'est-ce que faites-vous ici ? »

« - Je viens vous voir » Dit le garçon un peu blessé.

Severus plissa les lèvres. _Cela _était absolument clair... En réalité le lieu se référait à l'heure, et le fait qu'il ait laissé des instructions claires signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas de visites _inutiles_. Et évidemment, celle de Harry entrait dans cette catégorie.

Oh, mais à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'un Gryffondor.

« - En cachette ? » Demanda-t-il en séparant un peu du garçon qui lui était tombé sur la poitrine « - Vous aurez du temps pour me voir demain, lors de mes cours qui s'avérerait utile puisque je m'imagine que tout le temps ou j'ai été absent vous en avez profité pour oublier tout ce que je vous ai appris. »

_Bien qu'Ernst avait dû leur enseigner quelque chose d'utile !_ Reconnu mentalement Severus. Son cousin avait la patience qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de posséder.

Harry se redressa à côté du lit et son visage se teinta d'un ravissant rouge qui fit serrer les lèvres à Severus.

« - C'est que j'étais préoccupé » Admis le garçon.

« - Je suis parfaitement capable d'accomplir une promesse » Riposta Severus et remercia intérieurement sa conscience _suffisante_ pour ne pas lui avoir promis une autre stupidité avant que son cousin meure et que sa propre âme _retourne_ dans son corps.

« - Oh ! » Murmura Harry en perdant la dernière pointe de certitude qu'il avait conservé. Sans qu'il ne se rende compte, il jouait avec ses mains et ses lèvres à la recherche de quelque chose à dire pour entamer une conversation.

Il s'était toujours imaginé que converser de manière _civilisée_ avec son professeur serait difficile, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé le degré de cette difficulté.

« - Malédiction, Harry » Grogna Severus et lui attrapa une main pour l'attirer à lui « - Comment diables obtiens-tu ça ? »

Harry ne sut pas de quoi il parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit un baiser brutal sur ses lèvres. Avec une urgence docile, il permit à cette langue exigeante de l'explorer à sa convenance jusqu'à ce que le baiser cesse et qu'il se sente bercer contre sa poitrine.

Oui. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Savoir que son rêve pouvait _être réel_... Sentir la chaleur de cette personne qu'il aimait.

« - C'est ainsi que ça doit être » Dit Harry avec faible voix.

Severus soupira.

« - Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça paraît, mon petit... je te l'ai déjà dit... tu dois laisser cette personne en arrière s'il est nécessaire.

« - Mais vous êtes déjà en lieu sûr ! » Protesta Harry en levant la tête pour voir ces yeux noirs.

« - Personne n'est en lieu sûr » susurra le professeur en caressant la joue de l'adolescent « - Quelqu'un te veille de très près (mis à part moi) et je représente pour toi un point faible... Et je ne veux pas être _cela_, Potter... Je refuse d'être la vulnérabilité du grand Harry Potter. »

Harry se sentit un peu blessé en entendant le sarcasme avec lequel il avait prononcé son nom, mais il préféra ne pas faire de commentaire à ce sujet. Il préféra plutôt se coller un peu plus contre le corps adulte à la recherche de sa chaleur.

« - Puis-je rester ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure en même temps qu'un doux frisson lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale.

Rester ?

Rester avec Harry toute la nuit ? Toute ?

Non !

Cela impliquait d'être conscient de l'odeur de sa peau et de ses amusants cheveux rebelles noirs qui dont la texture était douce dans ses mains. Cela incluait son corps mince et juvénile... chaud et _vif_. Avec la possibilité de lui faire plaisir à nouveau jusqu'à la nécessité que les hormones adolescentes pouvaient imposer à un garçon jeune et _sain_.

Et cette fois, il ne pouvait pas prétendre son manque de force pour essayer de se faire plaisir à lui aussi.

Non. C'est évident que non !

Severus soupira et serra Harry avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et suffisamment rapide pour ne pas lui donner l'occasion d'essayer _de répondre_.

« - Tu dois te reposer, Potter... Tous les deux nous devons le faire... Ne crois pas que tu auras un traitement spécial dans ma classe de demain... Donc il vaut mieux que tu rentres. »

« - Peut-être plus tard ? » Demanda Harry avec une rougeur discrète.

Comment était-il possible que quelqu'un puisse arriver à être tellement beau ?

Severus serra les lèvres.

« - Peut-être. » Dit-il et il le repoussa tendrement, le coupant de sa chaleur « - Hors d'ici. Maintenant, je veux dormir. »

Harry obéit et sortit de l'infirmerie sans se rendre compte qu'il laissait derrière lui un Severus Snape très frustré.

Un peu plus de cinq minutes s'écoulèrent quand Draco décida de rebrousser chemin silencieusement et commença à marcher vers son dortoir. Il avait voulu rendre visite à Snape, s'assurer de son état, et il se sentait très gêné d'avoir assisté à cela... donc il pensait que le meilleur était de le laisser…

À suivre…


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre : **Le piège

**Auteur :** Akiko

**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell

**Couple : **C'est un HPSS

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Akiko.

**Avertissements**: Ceci est un slash... pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est cela, c'est une histoire qui traite de relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, mieux vaut que vous le lisiez pas. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, entamons l'histoire.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews à jenni944 ; NEPHERIA ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO et eloune._**

**

* * *

**

Le piège

**Chapitre douze : Celui qui respecte les normes.**

Il s'était avéré difficile de maintenir la sérénité à tout moment, spécialement en désactivant les défenses et ne pas montrer de l'angoisse, en souhaitant que le garçon ait eu suffisant de temps pour s'échapper.

Severus lui-même avait guidé Lord Voldemort jusqu'au lieu où se concentraient _les apparitions_ du château et ils y avaient seulement trouvé une seule personne. Son cousin Streng.

Il l'avait alors informé des présences qu'il avait senties... Deux personnes qui avaient pu se déplacer dans le château en toute liberté puisqu'elles ne souhaitaient pas de mal au garçon... condition que les mangemorts ne réunissaient pas, ce pourquoi ils tombaient les un à la suite des autres dans les pièges, jusqu'à ce que la défense soit déconnectée. Lord Voldemort lui-même avait complété l'information avec un mot : Aurors. Et la vérité était que Severus l'avait silencieusement remercié d'avoir trouvé cette excuse.

Voldemort avait rejeté le cadavre de son cousin sur le côté avec le talon de sa botte et était resté dans un silence profond. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être très observateur pour savoir qu'il était furieux et chacun d'eux pourrait _calmer_ cette fureur.

Face au Maître noir, les mangemorts qui étaient sortis vivants des pièges impitoyables étaient dans un sale état. Tous amochés et en loques. Avec des blessures ici et là... Tous maintenaient leur visage couvert, peut-être pour ne pas montrer leur fatigue causée par les sortilèges protecteurs d'un château qui était _en Son pouvoir_.

**_"Severus." _**Fit Voldemort avec froideur en regardant le sorcier en question. **_"Tu retourneras au collège pour continuer à surveiller le garçon." _**

Severus fit un geste affirmatif. Il ne s'était même pas sentit gêné en entendant mentionner le sortilège laborieux qui avait été utilisé puisque, aux yeux de son maître, il avait gagné _quelque chose_ semblable à de la confiance. D'une certaine manière tout s'était terminé de manière _nécessaire_.

**« - Quand est-il du plan, mon Lord ? »** Demanda un des mangemorts. **« - Cet homme était un point faible pour Potter. »**

Voldemort se tourna vers le sorcier qui avait parlé et il le tua d'un mouvement rapide.

**_"Personne avec une telle noble ne laisse en arrière la personne qu'il est censé aimer." _**Fit-il d'un ton furieux. **_"Harry Potter n'a pas aidé ce sorcier... Il ne croyait pas en lui."_**

Severus acquiesça en silence et fronça les sourcils.

La cité fut abandonnée ce même après-midi, mais il ne put retourner au Collège que deux jours après l'attaque. Bien qu'il avait assez de force pour se lever et obéir à l'ordre de son Maître, il n'était pas capable de retourner au château. Donc il avait passé ce temps à se reposer et regarder avec impuissance le corps maltraité de ce qui est qui avait été son cousin.

Jeune. Brillant. _Adorable_.

... Et maintenant...

... _mort_...

Il avait suffi qu'Ernst énumère des demandes _voluptueuses_ pour attirer l'attention de Lord Voldemort... Avec ce corps et l'âme de Severus, il pensait pouvoir attirer Harry Potter jusqu'à la Cité Streng.

Difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus cruel était de remarquer qu'il ne voulait que ramollir le cœur _du héros_ une fois mélangée ces deux éléments.

La vérité est que Severus ne voulait pas penser à cela.

Il ne voulait pas le faire.

Chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce sujet, sa mémoire lui rappelait qu'il était cette _faiblesse_ et cela le rendait malade et l'affligeait.

Des milliers de scènes horribles en rapport avec cette faiblesse se jouaient devant ses yeux, à cause de la fatigue et de ses blessures. Et de nouveau il pensait qu'il ne voulait pas y penser.

_Il ne voulait pas_.

Avant que le second jour ne finisse, il sentit qu'il avait la force suffisante pour se lever et récupérer le corps de son cousin pour lui donner une sépulture correcte. La terre recouvrit alors le joli visage et le corps fin... Cela noya primitivement l'odeur que la décomposition commençait à faire ressentir et qui ne pouvait disparaître qu'avec une potion simple. Mais seul Ernst était enterré là, dans la terre de la Cité Streng, avec ses ancêtres... Les ancêtres à_ tous les deux_. Il avait également décidé d'enterrer tout l'amour qu'il portait.

Et maintenant qu'il était sous la protection du Collège, il avait entre ses mains, la seconde décision la plus difficile de sa vie. Une décision qui, comme celle quand il était devenu mangemort, allait agiter son monde de manière violente.

Mais c'était pour le bien... Si Harry Potter pouvait être en lieu sûr pour accomplir sa _grande victoire_, c'était bien.

* * *

Draco avait remarqué qu'il y avait des problèmes chez le professeur Snape en ce qui concernait Potter. En accord avec ce qu'il avait analysé pendant la plus grande partie de la nuit, il s'était mit d'accord sur le fait que _la Petite Merveille_ ne pouvait pas s'_extasier_ sur deux personnes à la fois... Une devait être la conséquence de l'autre. Le plus difficile était de savoir qui.

Clairement, après presque trois heures à jouer avec une plume fine il avait décidé qu'en définitive le professeur Streng était une partie de Snape, puisqu'il avait adopté les caractéristiques de ce dernier pour attirer Harry, ils avaient même servi à attirer _le reste_.

Ce qu'il avait vu au bord du lac avait été un baiser _brutal_... il y avait de la fureur à ce moment... Une fureur qui était à peine contenue avec le désir... Chose qu'il attribuait à Severus Snape.

Il paraissait logique de penser que Streng avait adopté certains caractères de Snape... C'est pourquoi Draco avait remarqué tant de _similitudes_ malgré les différences et était arrivé à le soupçonner de quelque chose de mauvais.

En résumé, Harry n'avait pas aimé de Streng _lui-même_... il avait aimé les similitudes.

Cette pensée provoqua un frisson à Draco, cela pouvait toutefois avoir certain... _sens_ une fois que chaque donnée se réunissait.

Blaise savait ceci, bien sûr. Ou il aurait dû s'en rendre compte et passer l'information à quelqu'un qui ferait _tout_... Évidemment, Draco ne savait pas précisément ce qu'était ce _tout._

Et il ne pensait pas demander de toutes manières. Cela sortait de son image.

Donc après avoir passé une nuit blanche, il trébucha deux fois sur le chemin des cachots et marcha _accidentellement_ sur les pieds de ses compagnons, il pénétra dans son double cours et s'assit à sa place en attendant que le merveilleux trio fasse son apparition.

La première à entrer fut Granger. Tellement correcte et _intellectuelle_... Avec ce livre de potions qui sortait de la bibliothèque et qui maintenant lui servait à essayer _de deviner_ quelque chose qui lui servirait pour obtenir des points. Il était évident qu'ici, elle n'en obtiendrait pas... Même si elle avait les réponses exactes, elle n'en obtiendrait pas...

Derrière elle, il y avait Weasley. Tellement désaligné comme toujours. Il regardait _la sang de bourbe_, ou plutôt le livre qu'elle avait dans les bras. Et la vérité était que son visage d'ennui s'avérait amusant et digne d'un commentaire mordant, mais Draco n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Spécialement parce que _l'enfant Merveille_ entra juste derrière eux.

Intéressant.

Il était apparemment à l'écoute de la discussion de ses deux amis, mais Draco était capable de voir la distraction dans le regard vert et ce sourire concis qu'il consacrait à Weasley en remplacement d'une réponse intelligente. Pas que Draco pense que Potter était capable de donner une réponse _intelligente_, mais il ne perdrait jamais l'occasion de parler avec son pauvre ami de sujets dignes de l'intelligence des Gryffondors. Donc il se produisait là quelque chose d'étonnant... Quelque chose dont Draco avait (maintenant) une idée.

_L'acteur _suivant arriva à temps. Juste comme ça devrait être. Draco remarqua tant de _différences_ chez son professeur de potions que pendant un moment il souhaita ne pas avoir su. La réponse à tous ses soupçons était juste là, dans les cachots... En étant développé de manière tellement pénible que lui-même sentit de la pitié pour son rival.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Snape le savait... Draco le comprenait maintenant...

... et vite...

Potter le saurait aussi... et il devrait l'accepter.

* * *

**« - Quoi ? »**

Severus leva le regard de ses travaux qu'il corrigeait jusqu'à présent où il entendit ces mots stupides sortir de la bouche de sa seule amie... Juste elle...

Il aurait comprit si cela provenait de Dumbledore... il avait toujours eut des idées tordues et hors de propos... Mais pas d'elle... Pas précisément d'elle.

Ce qui était certain c'est que les yeux dorés de la femme étaient absolument calmes. Bien qu'ils brillaient d'une lueur quelque peu _fatigué_ et il devina alors que son dernier sortilège l'avait beaucoup affaiblie, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave qu'_une sirène_ ne pourrait pas récupérer avec le repos nécessaire... Chose que Déborah ne faisait pas et qui était plus marquant chaque jour.

**« - Comment peux-tu en arriver à ça ? »** Demanda-t-il avec acidité et il se leva de son bureau en lui consacrant ce regard qu'elle n'avait jamais mérité. Clairement, elle était _la créature_ qui possédait de la supériorité qui influençait le respect de chacun, et lui, ne faisait pas l'exception.

**« - Je suis l'héritière d'un miroir qui montre plus de chose que tu ne penses, Severus... Je suis la créatrice des plumes jumelées qui lisent et écrivent les émotions vraies qu'elles lisent... Et je suis... ton amie la plus proche... »**

**« - La solution que tu me donnes n'est pas intelligente, Déborah... Elle est... inutile. »**

**« - Réagir avec ton cœur ne te satisfait pas, mon ami ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec une douceur odieuse et Severus souhaita la gifler, mais serra ses poings pour se contenir.

**« - Depuis quand es-tu devenu si anarchique ? Ta solution ne satisfait rien. »**

**« - Ne te suffit-il pas d'être satisfait? »** Déborah serra les lèvres. **« - la métamorphose permanente sera très difficile et sollicitera davantage de magie noire que ce que j'ai requis pour sauver la vie de mon neveu. »**

Cette partie là, il le savait déjà. Transformer un corps permanent... sans potion périodique... sans échantillon de rien... Obtenir simplement le miracle de mettre _quelque chose_ dans un lieu et le laisser là. Mais ce n'était pas cette partie-là du plan qui avait ébranlé Severus... C'était la raison qui le tourmentait... Raison que Déborah savait et qu'elle n'avait partagé avec personne à cause de la loyauté qu'attribuait leur amitié depuis l'enfance.

**« - Pourquoi veux-tu me le _faire_ Déborah ? »** Insista Severus avec l'espoir de la faire douter.

**« - Parce que je _le veux._ »** Dit-elle simplement et elle leva le menton. **« - Chaque cellule de ton corps soupire pour lui... Ton esprit aussi en pensant à lui et à chaque détail de son corps... »**

**« - Ce n'est pas correct !! »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui est correct, Severus ? »** Fit-elle en élevant la voix. **« - Cette guerre nous a consommées tous les deux... Moi, elle m'a volé la vie... la fertilité et la liberté de penser... elle m'a transformée en un assassin de même que pour toi... Tous les deux nous avons été en elle, mais au moins elle laisse la possibilité qu'un des deux ait une occasion de sauter _les normes_ (sociales, magiques et naturelles) pour être heureux... _Cela_, à mon avis, est _correct_. »**

**« - Non !! »**

Déborah atténua les caractéristiques. Encore avec les lignes d'expression que son corps humain avait marquées, elle était impartiale et tranquille.

**« - Être né _avant _n'est pas ta faute. »** Dit-elle avec douceur et se tourna pour sortir du bureau. **« - Si tu changes d'avis, je serai _à ta portée. »_**

Généralement les idées de Déborah pouvaient être qualifiées comme _brillantes_. La femme avait cette étincelle qui attirait l'attention des deux côtés et elle l'obligeait à prendre part à celle erroné. Mais Severus n'était pas sûr que cette idée en particulier puisse arriver à être la _bonne_.

Non. Ce n'était pas la bonne.

Non, il ne voulait pas le faire.

Il y avait davantage d'inconvénients en disparaissant des yeux de Lord Voldemort et de Dumbledore et de réapparaître du côté de Harry Potter (même s'il devait être le gagnant).

Harry était seulement un enfant même s'il avait atteint l'adolescence. Il avait peu de connaissances pour lutter dans cette guerre et peu d'alliés qui étaient lentement réduits grâce à un plan encore plus élaboré que celui qui l'avait séduit. Et Severus n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever un allié tellement important bien que ce qu'il souhaiterait au plus profond de lui, s'était de se fondre entre ses bras pour tout oublier.

Il serait très simple à admettre l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le garçon, mais il ne voulait pas le faire.

Pour le bien de tous les deux, il ne devait pas le faire.

Et Déborah devrait aussi comprendre cela. Severus Snape ne pouvait simplement pas _disparaître_ pour devenir un amant _adéquat_ pour Harry Potter.

* * *

**« - Harry ? »**

La voix préoccupée de Hermione le sortit de la bulle dans laquelle il était entré, apparemment. Un peu gêné, il remit droit ses lunettes et il regarda ses amis avec un sourire en essayant de rappeler de quoi ils parlaient avant qu'il ne perde le fil. Toutefois, il remarqua l'air préoccupé de Ron ce qui lui confirma que cela n'allait pas être tellement simple.

**« - Depuis que tu es revenu, tu es très distrait. »** Lui indiqua Ron avec son manque de tact habituel. **« - Bon, tu ne nous as pas dit ce qu'il c'était passé, mais j'imagine que ça a été horrible pour que tu sois ainsi. »**

_"Oh, non ! Ron, ça n'a jamais était horrible pour moi"_ pensa Harry avec ironie. _"Mais ça l'est maintenant"._

**« - Je préférerais ne pas parler de cela. »** Dit Harry et regarda à nouveau le livre avec lequel il complétait son travail d'Histoire de la magie avant qu'il ne parte dans ses pensées. Évidemment en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas avancé de plus de deux lignes il comprit qu'il avait une raison de plus d'arrêter de penser à rien d'autre qu'à ses devoirs pour le moment.

**« - Ne pouvons-nous pas t'aider ? »** Demanda Hermione.

**« - C'est déjà du passé. »** Répondit Harry. **« - je suis revenu en bonne santé et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »**

Bon, c'était plus simple de le penser de cette manière. Ils étaient venus le récupérer pour le ramener au château sain et sauf et maintenant il était là. L'intention de tous était de le ramener sans aucune blessure et partiellement c'était fait.

... En vérité n'était-il pas blessé ? ...

Harry ferma le livre et commença à ranger ses affaires.

**« - Tu ne vas pas terminer ? »** Lui demanda Ron qui avait commencé à recopier un peu le devoir qu'Hermione avait gentiment laissé traîner près de lui.

**« - Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais encore une retenue dans le bureau de Snape. »**

**« - Mais c'était le professeur Streng qui t'avait donné cette détention ! »** S'exclama Ron avec une grimace de dégoût.

**« - Précisément. »** Indiqua Harry.

**« - Penses-tu que le professeur Snape peut rendre valable la détention d'un autre ? »** Demanda Hermione. **« - moi, je ne pense pas. »**

**« - S'il est veut contrarier Harry, il pourrait rendre valable toute chose. »** Fit Ron avec toujours du dégoût.

**« - Exact. »** Harry sourit à son ami pour l'aide. **« - je terminerai ceci dès que j'aurais clarifié ce malentendu. »**

**« - Je te laisserai copier une partie de mon travail. »** Lui promit Ron en recevant un regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

Harry offrit un dernier regard à ses amis et sortit de la bibliothèque en courant vers le bureau du professeur. Il n'était pas encore arrivé quand il le vit tourner au bout du couloir avec un livre entre les mains.

**« - Je peux vous déranger pour quelque chose ! »** Demanda-t-il avec un peu de brusquerie.

Snape leva le regard du livre et haussant un sourcil.

**« - Je crois que le crier à un enseignant en plein milieu d'un couloir doit mériter une diminution de points à leur maison, Monsieur Potter. »** Dit-il avec cynisme et ferma le livre. **« - Toutefois, je laisserais passer si vous retournez d'où vous êtes venu. »**

**« - Vous m'évitez ! »** S'exclama Harry gêné et il s'approcha de lui d'un air décidé. **« - Pendant la classe de potions vous ne m'avez pas adressé un mot, vous ne m'avez enlevé aucun point et vous ne m'avez approchez _pour rien_. »**

Bon, avec l'insensée idée de Déborah rôdant dans son esprit et plus un bureau plein de parchemins à corriger, il n'avait pas voulu avoir beaucoup d'occasion de se risquer à se heurter à Potter comme ça se produisait en ce moment. Et le problème était qu'en vérité il fallait qu'il le croise dans un couloir désert, juste celui-là, où ils ne passeraient pas d'élèves jusqu'à ce que finisse l'heure du repas et faire ce qu'il_ ne devrait pas_ faire.

**« - Maintenant que vous le mentionnez, je dois parler avec vous. »** Dit Snape décidé à en terminer avec cette situation **« - Suivez-moi. »**

Harry fronça les sourcils en sentant un pincement au cœur et marcha derrière le professeur.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son attitude et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer vraiment ça.

_À suivre…_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Titre : **Le piège

**Auteur :** Akiko Koori

**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell

**Couple : **C'est un HPSS

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Akiko.

**Avertissements**: Ceci est un slash... pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est cela, c'est une histoire qui traite de relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, mieux vaut que vous le lisiez pas. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, entamons l'histoire.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews à Elise ; jenni944 ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO et onarluca._**

**

* * *

**

Le piège

**Chapitre final : Folie et amour ; raison et douleur.**

Harry fut très surpris et obligea son cerveau à se répéter les récents mots dit par son professeur. Incapable de les comprendre, il les répétait à nouveau... et encore une fois... Il était finalement obligé de fermer la bouche avec l'espoir de ne pas être stupide, mais la tension lui fit trop serrer la mâchoire jusqu'à ce que les mots qui étaient obstrués dans sa gorge se battent pour sortir.

« - C'est ce qui est nécessaire pour tous les deux. » Continua Severus sans enlever son expression froide et odieuse qui lui faisait paraître avoir une tranquillité absolue et le contrôle de cette situation.

« - Mais vous m'avez sauvé ! » Protesta Harry.

C'est évident qu'il l'avait sauvé. Son cousin avait essayé d'attenter à son bien-être, et bien que le danger était éminent et que ça a été une chance inutile que Black soit intervenu accompagné de Lupin pour le ramener avant que les choses s'aggravent, il l'aurait sauvait dans tout autre circonstance.

« - Potter c'était mon devoir de m'assurer de votre bien-être. »

« - C'était aussi de votre devoir de vous assurer de _mon plaisir _? »

Severus serra les lèvres, c'était une des choses qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Pas que ça ne le satisfaisait pas... il avait passé des nuits blanches à se rappeler chaque geste, chaque son... et la chaleur de cette peau. Mais il était obligé aussi de l'oublier... ou au minimum de montrer de la maturité devant cela.

« - Je n'avais pas encore récupéré mon âme. » Répliqua-t-il.

« - Arrêtez de penser que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, professeur. Streng lui-même me l'a expliqué. Vous m'avez aimé à travers son corps. »

Severus se sentit alors gêné.

« - Et cela doit gonfler votre ego, non, Monsieur Potter ? »

« - Je veux seulement de la franchise ! Ne me mentez pas !! »

_C'était une demande raisonnable,_ pensa Severus. Une à laquelle il ne devait pas accéder ou ses barrières (récemment mises)s'effondreraient comme du sable.

« - Et c'est tout ce que vous aurez de moi, Potter. Vous n'aurez rien de plus parce que je ne veux pas vous donner plus... Après tout l'un de nous devait obéir aux normes. »

Harry sut qu'il était mis en échec quand il entendit ces mots. Son professeur de potions était très strict au sujet des normes dont il parlait et il le savait depuis qu'il avait admis cet amour infirme, mais il avait propagé l'espoir qu'il serait méritant d'une exception.

Il savait maintenant que non, _le grand_ Harry Potter n'était pas méritant d'une exception par Severus Snape et quelque chose lui serra le cœur en lui faisant monter des larmes dans les yeux.

Non !

Il ne pleurerait pas !

Il avait imaginé ce moment mainte et mainte fois avant l'incident avec le professeur Streng, donc il était préparé à être rejeté. Une partie de sa mémoire lui rappela aussi qu'on le lui avait signalé : Streng lui-même sur son lit de mort le lui avait signalé. Et avant de disparaître avec son parrain et Remus du château, il lui avait demandé d'être _fort_.

Sans doute Ernst savait ce qui passerait, après tout il avait était celui qui avait la précieuse âme dans son corps et il l'avait préparé pour le coup.

... Mais...

_... ça faisait mal..._

« - Puis-je... au moins... l'entendre une seule fois ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix faible.

Snape haussa un sourcil sans comprendre.

« - Pouvez-vous me dire : _je t'aime…_ une seule fois ? » Clarifia Harry « - Avec votre voix... avec vos lèvres. »

« - Le meilleur serait de partir, Harry. »

Harry. De nouveau son nom sur les lèvres de l'homme. De nouveau avec ce timbre presque impossible d'associer à Snape... Lui causait maintenant davantage de douleur.

« - Sale égoïste !! » Cria le garçon en relevant un visage en larme et se tourna brusquement pour sortir de la pièce.

Severus soupira. Avec douceur, il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et montra un peu ses sentiments.

Il avait mal, c'était certain, mais maintenant les choses étaient _comme elles devaient l'être_.

L'homme posa ses yeux noirs sur l'ombre isolée qui était à l'extérieur et il fronça les sourcils en étant conscient de la seule larme qui glissait sur la joue de la belle créature.

Déborah pleurait pour lui... Elle versait tous les pleurs que Severus ne se permettait pas de verser et sanglota une chanson d'amour pour compenser le mot qu'il niait, bien qu'il souhaitait le prononcer.

* * *

La blancheur surprit le collège le lendemain. La belle neige recouvrait tout sans laisser voir le peu de végétation qui devait maintenant mourir lentement.

La neige était comme lui : son amour.

Harry soupira en serrant sa robe contre son corps en même temps qu'il dissimulait son nez dans l'écharpe bicolore, mais ne put pas accumuler de chaleur suffisante pour le protéger de la brise soudaine qui souffla sur ses cheveux en les dépeignant encore plus et lui refroidissait les joues.

C'était une mise en échec, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était comme cette herbe dont la seule erreur était de naître hors du temps et maintenant devait mourir sous la neige.

Il n'existait pas de façon de renverser l'effet, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas une situation qu'il souhaiterait éviter. Malgré tout, il était heureux d'avoir déballé ce qu'il pensait puisque, pendant un moment, il lui avait paru voir la même vulnérabilité dans les profonds yeux noirs de Snape. Et il était sûr que l'amour était partagé ; davantage de mots existaient dans le dictionnaire pour nier cet amour, et serait plus acceptable que cette manière subtile et presque imperceptible du mensonge qui avait émané de ces lèvres chaudes.

Et très malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur, il pouvait affirmer que c'était mieux que l'ignorance.

Même si la mémoire le brûlait sans pitié. Sur la tristesse dans laquelle il se trouvait encore maintenant et il ne pensait pas l'oublier un jour. Parce que s'il oubliait…

…Il tomberait dans le désespoir.

« - Hey, Harry ! Tu peux me prêter ton balai ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux noir leva le regard pour voir son ami Ron et se força un sourire avec un peu d'envie puisque lui, il n'avait pas de déception amoureuse par celle qu'il aimait.

« - Je peux voler aussi ? » Demanda Harry en se levant.

« - Bien sûr ! »

* * *

« - C'est absurde » protesta la femme sans cesser de tourner en rond dans le bureau « - Tu n'as pas accepté mon aide pour réduire ton âge, mais tu la veux pour effacer tes sentiments. La vérité est que tu es un lâche, Severus. »

Déborah avait dit des choses dans ce style depuis que Severus lui avait fait savoir la raison pour laquelle il l'avait appelée. Quand elle avait passé la porte, elle paraissait être très satisfaite, elle pensait probablement qu'il avait accepté sa proposition, mais depuis qu'il lui avait précisément dit ce qu'il voulait, elle s'était mise à marcher comme elle le faisait généralement avant de commencer à crier hystériquement. Pourvu qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Severus ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de la contrôler... et il ne voulait pas que Black foule son bureau à cet instant.

« - Je veux seulement être raisonnable. »

« - _La raison_ est la meilleure alliée de ce que nous appelons vulgairement _de l'amour_, mon ami... Si j'effectue ce sortilège tu ne pourras pas aimer de nouveau cette personne même si tu le souhaites. »

« - C'est parfait. »

Déborah fit un geste négatif devant cette réponse.

« - Cela nécessite une potion et je ne sais pas la faire. »

« - Je la ferais. » Décida Severus.

« - Tu es malade ! Tu vas le blesser !! »

« - J'ai admis mon amour pour lui, Déborah... et c'est réciproque. Cela implique qu'il embrasse des espoirs et il existe le risque qu'il abandonne tout sans mesurer les conséquences. J'ai besoin de lui sauver la vie sans amour ou je ne supporterai pas d'être présent quand ils annonceront son décès. »

Très raisonnable.

Déborah soupira et croisa les bras en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

« - Mais il le verra... Il fait partie de l'objet de ce sort. »

« - Bien... Je ne devrai pas ainsi lui faire savoir la disparition de cette émotion. »

« - Tu es cruel, Severus... Je remercie le ciel de ne pas être amoureuse de toi. »

« - Et tu as préféré aimer un idiot complet » Commenta-t-il avec un rire dédaigneux.

« - Au moins ne l'insulte pas face à moi. » Soupira-t-elle.

« - Mais se ne serait pas intéressant. »

Déborah lui lança un regard noir.

* * *

Ses pieds nus marchèrent dans la neige au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait jusqu'au bord du lac.

Un groupe de lucioles l'avait amené jusque là. Belles et tremblantes comme des étoiles... Chacune d'elles émettait une lumière délicate qui avait illuminé ses pas depuis sa chambre jusqu'à la sortie du château où des milliers de lumières s'étaient unis à l'extérieur comme si elles dansaient avec bonheur.

Tellement beau. Tellement irréel.

« - Un rêve. » Décida Harry en levant la main vers le groupe d'insectes qui se dispersa pour ne pas être touché.

Ses pieds ne sentaient pas le froid.

L'air n'était pas froid sous son pyjama.

L'atmosphère n'était pas bien définie.

Mais il pouvait au loin voir le bord du lac. Plus illuminée que jamais par les insectes agiles qui se déplaçaient avec insistance sur le bord de l'eau et sur la surface.

Là, il en était loin.

Il avait le cœur brisait dans sa poitrine et courut jusqu'à l'emplacement illuminé. Quand il arriva, il fut conscient du chaudron qui y avait été placé de manière provisoire et du liquide transparent qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une figure totalement encapuchonnée de noir avec un gobelet fumeux dans les mains.

Harry s'approcha de son professeur et il l'enlaça en frottant la joue contre la robe de son amour.

"Je t'aime" 

Harry clignota et se sépara un peu de lui.

« - Professeur ? »

_**"Je t'aime, Harry. Mon amour pour toi est si fort que je serais capable de tout... Y compris renoncer à toi ".**_

Les lucioles se mirent à danser autour de l'être encapuchonné en dessinant un symbole magique et des mots doux commencèrent à émaner.

Un sortilège.

« - Professeur ? » Harry le regarda avec crainte. Avec un soupçon clair que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer bien que ça ne le menace pas du tout.

Des mots dans une autre langue flottèrent dans l'air... les lumières pénétrèrent dans l'eau et le silence de la forêt parut s'accentuer de manière horrible. La nuit devint plus sombre et Harry se sentit frissonner pour la première fois au moment ou il vit _quelque chose_ sortir de l'eau et entourer le professeur Snape avant de pénétrant dans sa peau... en combattant pour extraire quelque chose !

Harry cria.

Il le fit plusieurs fois, mais il ne fut pas capable de faire entendre sa voix et pas plus qu'il ne put toucher l'homme.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça...

_... et il pleura..._

Il pleura en voyant que son seul réconfort venait de mourir face à ses yeux.

Harry ouvrit les yeux de manière brusque et tendit la main vers la table de nuit pour prendre ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez. Sans faire attention aux paroles de Ron qu'il avait aussi réveillé, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir en traversant le portrait de la dame grasse pour examiner le couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Mais il s'arrêta quand il comprit qu'il agissait précipitamment.

Il avait seulement eu un rêve.

Ça avait seulement été un rêve.

N'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna pour revenir sur ses pas pour retourner dans son dortoir, mais un bruit l'alerta, il était dissimulé entre les ombres bien qu'étant protégé par la cape et surveilla les personnes qui marchaient vers la salle commune des Serpentard. À l'avant marchait sa tante avec une cape noire et plus mince que dans les souvenirs de Harry. Derrière elle marchait Severus Snape avec une expression d'ennui et il s'avança jusqu'à être à côté d'elle.

Ils parlèrent à voix basse, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui attira l'attention de Harry. Il concentra sur le regard du professeur et il n'y trouva qu'un vide horrible qui lui serra le cœur de manière pénible.

Il l'avait fait.

D'une certaine manière il avait extrait ce qui le rendait vulnérable.

Et tout ça pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il présentait des normes qui ne devaient pas comporter ce genre de sentiment qui lui avait tant coûté d'accepter. Un millier de gens attendaient seulement _des héros irréels_ pour couvrir leurs propres manques...

... tout ça pour...

_... rien..._

Severus avait tout laissé en arrière... Il avait laissé Harry Potter en arrière... Il avait préféré tuer son amour plutôt que de risquer de le voir _réellement_ mort.

Le garçon attendit que les adultes se soient retirés et il retourna à son dortoir.

Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela.

* * *

« - Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? » Demanda Hermione dès qu'elle le vit le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle.

« - J'ai fais un cauchemar. » Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire en voyant que son amie avait un air inquiet « - En outre, j'étais un peu malade à cause de quelque chose que j'ai mangé. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement en espérant qu'elle croit ce mensonge.

« - Tu devrais manger plus lentement. » Lui conseilla-t-elle et Harry se remercia intérieurement d'avoir dîné en sa compagnie après avoir s'être convaincu qu'il avait besoin de manger un peu... Bien sûr, il était très gêner après avoir parlé avec Snape.

« - Hey, Harry ! » Ron arriva et s'assit à ses côtés « - où es-tu allé hier soir ? J'étais très inquiet. »

_Tellement inquiet qu'il s'était rendormi presque aussitôt,_ pensa Harry avec amertume en se rappelant qu'en revenant dans le dortoir, il l'avait trouvé empêtré dans les couvertures, et dans un profond sommeil.

« - Quelque chose que j'ai mangé et qui m'a rendu malade. » Dit-il avec tranquillité en voyant que son ami paraissait compréhensif en ce qui concernait cela et il soupira.

Bien, il ne donnerait plus dorénavant de motifs pour inquiéter ses amis inutilement.

La vérité était que Harry détestait quand les choses n'allaient pas comme il le voulait. Il était conscient des obstacles qui lui ferait face, c'est pourquoi il n'osait pas faire le premier pas, mais quelque chose était arrivé et il l'avait approché à l'amour de sa vie d'une manière tellement mystérieuse qu'il souhaitait que cela continue.

Il souhaitait continuer à encore aimer cette personne avec les préjugés de l'âge... Le statut social, économique et sexuel.

Toutefois il comprenait maintenant que Harry Potter lui-même ne pouvait sauter une règle telle de base.

Ni même l'Enfant qui vivait en lui pouvait aimer une personne plus âgée même s'il n'avait pas sauvé la Communauté Magique et pas de Lord Voldemort une fois.

Et il était simplement ce que les gens attendaient de lui.

Mais Harry s'était cru capable de sauter cette barrière.

Il s'était senti capable de supporter les critiques et les barrières... De combattre pour celui qu'il aimait et de le rendre heureux.

Toutefois...

…il y avait eut une barrière qu'il n'avait pas pu sauter...

Un empêchement qu'il ne pourrait plus vaincre à présent, même s'il était possesseur de pouvoirs admirables.

Harry soupira en picotant la salade dans son assiette. Il y avait beaucoup de mouvement dans la Grande Salle, mais il n'y en avait pas assez pour lui occuper l'esprit et ne plus penser à cette étude pénible dont il ne pouvait pas se détacher.

Parfois il pensait que le poids serait moins lourd s'il le partageait avec ses amis, mais la situation paraissait tellement absurde (encore maintenant) qu'il n'avait le courage pour le faire et la vérité commençait à faire de lui une victime de son malheur d'être seul.

Il voulait parler avec ses amis... leur raconter tout ce qu'il lui faisait mal... Être consolé un peu... Mais... il n'était pas senti prêt pour faire face aux questions auxquelles lui-même ne pouvait répondre.

Donc il se contenta de rester silencieux.

« - Harry ? »

Le garçon leva le regard vers Ron et rencontra un regard inquiet qu'il ne sut pas comment esquiver.

« - Pardon, que disais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il avec tout le naturel qu'il lui était possible de réunir.

« - Je te demandais si tu avais été informé du changement d'horaire du match.

Naturellement non, mais Harry ne répondit pas dû au fait que quelqu'un s'avançait vers lui.

« - Il est clair que Potter n'a pas toute sa tête pour s'occuper de beaucoup de choses. » Dit une voix dédaigneuse.

« - N'avais-tu pas un rendez-vous avec le Calmar Géant, Malfoy ? » Demanda Ron, contrarié.

« - J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, donc je ne ferais pas cas de ce commentaire insignifiant, Weasley... Et puisque Potter ne s'est pas entraîné pour le match d'après-demain je vous conseille de prier pour un miracle... Vous allez en avoir besoin. »

« - Nous allons gagner !! »

Harry remercia la confiance de son ami... et jusqu'à un certain sens, son intervention aussi.

« - Nous le verrons pendant le match. » Fit le brun avec un air assuré en fixant les pupilles grises.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de Malfoy. Quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas.

« - Nous verrons. » Fit le blond avec supériorité en souriant narquoisement et il se tourna pour sortir de la Grande Salle, accompagné de ses gardes du corps « - Probablement, alors, que tu pourrais essayer d'être plus attentif Potter... Ce n'est pas amusant de te vexer si tu penses à autre chose. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda disparaître le blond par la porte principale.

« - Nous gagnerons !! » Insista Ron avec un poing serré.

« -Sûrement. » Le soutint Harry en se levant. « -Je n'ai pas terminé mon travail d'hier soir... Je ne vais pas aller au premier cours comme ça, je le finirais. »

« - Je peux te passer quelques notes du mien. » Lui dit Ron encouragé à l'idée de donner une leçon aux Serpentards lors du prochain match.

« - Ron !! » S'exclama Hermione.

« - Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, ça m'aiderait un peu. » Fit Harry ayant peur de recevoir un regard noir de la jeune fille.

« - Je ne le permettrai pas. » S'exclama-t-elle et elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un parchemin « - Sûrement que le travail de Ron n'a pas de données suffisantes... utilise le mien. »

« - Hey ! Tu n'as pas voulu me laisser copier !! » Protesta Ron.

« - Toi, tu n'as pas eut une retenue. » Dit-elle avec beaucoup de logique et elle regarda Harry « - Nous dirons au professeur que tu n'as pas pu venir, nous te verrons dans le cours suivant. »

Bien. C'était juste ce dont il avait besoin. Un peu de compréhension et d'aide.

Harry travailla dans la bibliothèque déserte pendant une demi-heure et trouva hautement recommandable de se plonger dans ses études et ses devoirs pour oublier un peu ce qui le blessait.

Toutefois quand il termina, il trouva cela encore plus difficile qu'avant et alla se réfugier dans une salles de classe abandonné en essayant de se contrôler.

_Ca faisait mal._

Une douleur bien plus pire qu'une blessure qu'il avait le malheur d'éprouver et le pire était que celle-ci ne guérirait pas grâce à la miraculeuse intervention de Madame Pomfrey.

Il souffrait tant que seul la saveur salée de ses larmes paraissait être capable d'alléger un peu la charge avec laquelle il continuait sa vie et commençait à sentir une pression dans la gorge qui l'empêchait presque de respirer convenablement.

Mais ça n'atténuait pas la douleur de son cœur.

Harry se replia sur lui-même en continuant à pleurer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une pression dans son dos.

Dérangé et honteux à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir de Hermione ou de Ron, il leva la tête, pour être seulement étreint et ses yeux verts se heurtèrent avec une chevelure argentés et doux qui lui chatouillait le nez, en même temps qu'elle faisait glisser ses lunettes.

Non. Ce n'était pas le corps de Hermione... Même s'il y avait une certaine douceur dans les gestes, il sentait également un peu de dureté... des bras mince, mais plus fort.

Ce n'était pas Ron non plus. La tendresse presque impossible que ces bras étaient capables de transmettre n'étaient pas propres à son ami et l'odeur... L'odeur enivrante qui lui remplissait les poumons en desserrant le nœud de sa gorge et allégeait la douleur.

«- Malfoy ? » Murmura Harry.

Tout cela était tellement déconcertant qu'il crut qu'il faisait un autre rêve. Toutefois la chaleur était réelle... La sensation de libération était _réelle_...

... le réconfort...

... En vérité cela se produisait bel et bien...

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Tu n'es pas une personne qui doit vivre dans la solitude bien que tu penses que tu es habitué à vivre seul. » Murmura Draco avec un ton de voix que Harry ne lui avait jamais entendu. « - Mais tu n'es pas non plus une personne qui demande un peu de réconfort... Et si tu ne veux pas compter sur tes amis... au moins... tu peux le faire avec moi... Tu peux pleurer dans mes bras... »

« -Mais, pourquoi ? »

« - Ne t'y habitue pas, Potter. Je ne tiens pas à être ton mouchoir pour un temps indéfini... C'est seulement parce que celle-ci était une exception. »

Harry renifla rageusement.

«- Laisse-moi deviner... "Ne le souhaites pas à ton pire ennemi même si c'est le superbe Harry Potter", non ? »

« - Plus ou moins. » Rit Draco et encadra son visage entre ses mains « - Mais ta sottise incroyable de croire que tu n'avais besoin de personne, m'a fait comprendre que tu avais besoin de moi. »

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! » Protesta Harry sans se séparer de lui.

« - Alors, ne t'y habitue pas... Je ne serai pas là à chaque fois que ça se passera. »

Draco serra à nouveau son rival en sentant une nouvelle montée de sanglots de sa part et soupira en surveillant la porte qu'il avait laissé entrouverte.

Pour calmer un peu ses pleurs, il se mit à le bercer comme un enfant et lui embrassa les cheveux avec douceur.

En définitive ils n'assisteraient pas au cours suivant...

**_Fin

* * *

_**

Et voilà, c'est ici que s'achève cette fic, une suite a été écrite mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais la traduire, parce que j'ai de moins en moins de temps et d'autres projets, enfin seul le temps nous le diras.

Pour ceux que ça interesse de lire (elle est en espagnol, je le rappelle) elle se nomme "Tan solo un momento" et voici le lien :

http // www. fanfiction. net/s/ 1607704 /1/ (sans les espaces et en espérant qu'il apparait)

En ce qui concerne la prochaine fic qui la remplacera dans deux semaines, ça sera aussi une traduction espagnole, mais cette fois, dans la catégorie GW et elle s'appellera "Moi quoi ?!" en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Bisous

Shali Maxwell


End file.
